Unforgiven
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Post-Hugo, Joey has broken up with Charlie and moved out but continues to live in Summer Bay. How will the girls cope with being so near and yet so far? And is there anything Charlie can do to receive forgiveness from the woman she loves...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone and welcome to my new fic. The plan is for it to be roughly twenty four chapters long, although I haven't actually finished it yet. And the basic premise of the story is that post-breakup, instead of Joey leaving town and going on her long haul, Joey just moves house. It will be a long road for Joey to forgive Charlie and we'll see quite a different side to both of them as they deal with their pain. I hope you like it! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One**

Brett Collins was putting the rubbish out when Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, dressed in black shorts that revealed long, alluring legs and a white vest that clung in all the right places, approached the house, looking fraught.

"You're not welcome here," Brett barked.

"I need to see Joey," Charlie said desperately.

He dumped the rubbish bag and straightened up, looking her up and down. Her long, dark hair was flung behind her and as much as he hated her, he couldn't help but understand a little of why his little sister, the raving lesbian, was attracted to her. She really was stunning. It made him sick.

"She's not here," he said.

"Well, where is she?" Charlie asked desperately.

She clutched her girlfriend, Joey Collins's iPod too tightly in her hand, which was starting to ache. Her heart thudded in her chest as she felt her hope draining away from her.

"She's gone," Brett told her. "She packed up and she left. So it looks like we've both lost her."

He glared at her and she froze. Feeling sick, she remembered that Joey had been all set to take off on a long haul when she thought she and Charlie didn't have a future. She'd made one last ditch attempt to win Charlie's heart and when she'd succeeded, she'd cancelled her plans. But last night, Joey had discovered that Charlie had slept with Hugo Austin behind her back during a moment of madness.

"Where has she gone?" Charlie fretted.

Brett shrugged and turned back to the house. Shaking, Charlie hurried after him.

"Brett, please!" she begged. "Please tell me where she is. I need to..."

He whirled back round, his eyes burning into hers.

"Don't even start telling me what you need!" he shouted angrily. "You corrupted my sister and you took her away from me! And it doesn't take a genius to work out that you've hurt her – just like I said you would!"

"I didn't mean to," Charlie said tearfully.

"Do I look like I care?" Brett snapped.

He turned and stalked back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm exhausted," Aden Jeffries admitted, throwing himself down on the bed.

He was perspiring and his blonde hair was a mess.

"Loser," Joey smirked.

She sat down beside him, sincerely thanking him for helping her move at such short notice. She'd left the happy home she'd shared with Charlie last night and stayed in a hotel. This morning, she had headed straight to the Surf Club where she recalled having seen an advert for a couple of girls wanting a flatmate. Relieved that it was still there, she'd phoned them and been extremely grateful when, having met them for fifteen minutes, they'd agreed to let her move in today. The rest of the day had been spent moving the rest of her stuff from Charlie's and then from Brett's. She'd phoned Aden and briefly explained before asking him to help her. He'd waited in the car while Joey had got caught up in an emotional discussion with Charlie who had been hiding out at home, waiting for her.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Aden asked anxiously.

Dressed in trousers and an oversized t-shirt that she didn't mind getting dirty, Joey closed her eyes and fell back on the mattress beside her friend. One of the beanies in her beloved collection was covering the top of her long, flowing hair.

"Is it okay if I say I don't want to talk about it?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

Aden reached out to hold her hand. She appreciated the comfort.

"Although," she added. "If you want to go and kick Hugo in the balls, I wouldn't object."

Aden shifted onto his side, looking confused.

"Hugo? What's Hugo got to do with you and Charlie?"

Joey merely raised her eyebrows. Everything suddenly clicked into place.

"No way!" he gasped. "Oh, Jo, I am so sorry!"

He pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Charlie had Joey's headphones in, like she had when she'd been feeling sorry for herself down at the wharf. That's when Ruby had come to find her and encouraged her to go and talk to Joey, to fight for her. But now Charlie felt more lost than ever. She didn't know where her beloved was. She'd gone down to the docks but hadn't found any trawlers leaving on a long haul so all she could hope was that she wasn't planning on skipping town just yet.

Feeling haunted by the fact that Joey appeared to have put together a playlist of songs that reminded her of Charlie, the police officer walked into the Diner and sank into a corner booth. She took one earphone out but carried on torturing herself with the track 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne, while perusing the menu that she already knew so well.

_"Waking up I see that everything is okay._

_The first time in my life and now it's so great._

_Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed._

_I think about the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing._

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect – please don't go away._

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by."_

Charlie looked up and pulled her earphones out when Aden waltzed into the Diner and up to the counter, ordering two coffees to take away. Staring at him, and having always seen him as a link to Joey, Charlie found herself listening in on his conversation.

"Yeah, moving turns out to be thirsty work," he said to Leah.

"Moving?"

"Joey."

Charlie was on her feet in an instant, almost tripping over several tables and chairs in her pursuit of the young man.

"Aden, you've seen Joey?" she asked desperately.

He turned around, looking awkward. Finally, he nodded.

"Where is she?"

"I don't think I'd be being a very good friend if I told you that," he said. "You've destroyed her, Charlie."

"I know," Charlie replied, her voice catching. "I know but how can I make it up to her if I don't even know where she is? I love her, Aden. I need her. I want to make things right."

"I wish you could," Aden said reasonably. "Because by the sounds of it, Joey loved you more than life itself. And then you cheated on her and broke her heart."

His words were stern but not accusatory. Charlie bowed her head, willing herself not to cry. Aden sighed, unable to stop feeling compassionate.

"Listen, she's only devastated because she loves you so much," he said. "Give her some time and maybe you'll be able to work it out."

Charlie nodded. Leah awkwardly cleared her throat to present Aden with his drinks. He patted Charlie on the shoulder and then headed back out of the Diner and down the road.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie was hiding behind a tree, watching Aden and Joey move boxes from Aden's car to inside the building. She'd put the Avril Lavigne song on repeat.

_"I found a place so safe, not a single tear._

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here._

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect – please don't go away._

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry."_

When Joey came out alone to get another box, Charlie turned to music off and hurried over, calling her name. Joey stared at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I had to see you."

"How did you even know where I was?" Joey asked. "I didn't want you to know where I was, Charlie."

"But I love you," Charlie said weakly.

"Well, it's a shame that you didn't remember that when Hugo was getting his end away," Joey snapped bitterly.

Charlie burst into tears.

"I'm sorry! Joey, I am so sorry for what happened."

"No, you're not," Joey insisted. "You're sorry you got caught. Nothing more than that."

"No, I..."

"If you cared about what you did," Joey told her, "then you would have confessed. You would have respected me and our relationship enough to be honest with me. But instead, you lied. You lied and you've made me feel like an absolute fool."

"I..." Charlie tried.

"I really thought that we had something special, Charlie."

"We do!"

"Then why did you stamp all over it?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie repeated.

"Ironically, last week was the happiest week of my whole life," Joey informed her. "I didn't think it could get any better than being in a happy, loving relationship with the woman I thought was my soul mate. But you and Hugo must have been laughing at me the whole damn time. And Ruby! And Xavier! All of them! All laughing at poor, stupid Joey who actually believed someone could love her!"

She clenched her jaw, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want Charlie to see her weakness.

"Nobody was laughing at you," Charlie said sincerely. "Ruby hated me for what I'd done. And I hated myself. I still do. I always will."

"Well you're in good company because I hate you too," Joey lied.

She wished she did hate her. She wanted to. But the truth was, she still loved her with every beat of her heart. Aden appeared behind her, immediately clocking Charlie.

"I thought I told you to give her some space," he said, clearly irritated.

"I just..."

Charlie trailed off. She had no idea what to say or do. All she wanted was to make things up to Joey but it was quickly looking like it was already too late.

"Sorry," she said weakly. "I... um... You left this."

She extended her hand, offering Joey's iPod out to her. With trembling fingers, Joey accepted the gadget and then turned back to the house without another word. Aden followed her. Charlie hesitated for a brief moment and then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter of my new story. It will take a while for Charlie and Joey to be on the same page again but I hope you enjoy their journey back to each other! Tomorrow will probably be my last update for a few days but I will get back to you when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter - Charlie and Joey are both seeking solace in the bottom of a bottle. Or five. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie arrived home barely able to keep herself together. She'd turned away from Joey's new house and headed back down to the docks where she had wept for hours. Now, with red eyes and a still trembling lip, she'd bought herself several bottles of wine. Now, she was planning on drinking herself silly.

"Charlie!" Ruby said desperately, leaping up from the couch. "Where have you been? Did you see Joey?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied miserably. "She hates me."

"Oh, come on. Of course she doesn't. She's just hurt that..."

"She told me she hates me," Charlie interrupted. "And I don't blame her."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Ruby asked.

Charlie merely shrugged in misery. Ruby stepped forward and gave her a cuddle.

"Charlie, I meant what I said earlier. You've got to fight for her. If you love her even half as much as you say you do, you have to prove yourself. You have to let her know exactly how sorry and regretful you are and then you have to win her back."

Charlie sighed, crumbling into a chair.

"How am I meant to do that, Rubes?"

Her little sister sat down on the edge of the sofa and held her hands.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But some kind of gesture is a start. I know it's tacky but... what about flowers or something like that? Or... I don't know... something really public! Let Joey and the whole world know how much you love her. Coming out loudly has got to help, hasn't it?"

She grinned, clearly getting excited about the idea of Charlie winning the love of her life back.

"Okay," Charlie agreed anxiously. "But I have a lot of wine to drink before the night's through so I'd better get started."

She moved towards the kitchen in order to pour her first glass. Worried, Ruby followed her.

"Charles, do you think getting drunk is a good idea?"

Charlie popped the cork and poured a large glass, heading out onto the cool night air of the patio. Ruby followed.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think getting drunk is good for you," she said.

"I disagree," Charlie replied. "I think it's a very good idea personally."

She sat back in a chair and took a large gulp. Vowing to keep her company, Ruby sat beside her.

* * *

Joey was all moved in and very grateful to Aden for his help.

"No problem," he said, stretching himself out on her bed. "It's not like I have much else to do."

Joey sighed and perched on the desk chair, pulling it up beside the mattress. Belle was still in rehab and her face was being constantly flashed on the front page of the local paper for a supposed affair with bad boy rock star, Liam Murphy.

"Women, hey?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, why don't we go and get wasted?" the former deckhand suggested.

Tempted, Aden raised an eyebrow. Joey leapt to her feet, announcing that it was a night out on her so that she could thank him for his help and support.

"A free night of beer?" he asked, sitting up quickly. "I'm in!"

Grinning, she headed out the house. As nice as the girls she'd moved in with seemed, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of them all day and she wasn't sure how friendly they were going to be. Still, she had Aden and that was enough for now.

"Ooh, we could be totally classy and get pissed on the beach with a few six packs!"

Aden laughed.

"Wait... how drunk are getting?"

"We won't even remember it in the morning," Joey declared, stepping out onto the street and closing the door behind them. "And if I'm really lucky, I can blot out the last few months completely."

Aden put his arm around her and they walked to the bottle shop together.

* * *

Ruby was on soft drinks and Charlie had consumed two bottles of wine all to herself.

"Are we having a party?" Leah asked when she arrived home.

"A really tragic one," Ruby commented.

The drunker Charlie got, the more she slurred and the more she slurred, the more she whimpered about losing the love of her life. Ruby was sympathetic but frustrated that as usual, Charlie seemed to think that the answer to her problems were in the bottom of a bottle. Last time she'd got trashed like that, she'd cheated on Joey and slept with Hugo. And the time before that, she'd wound up in bed with Angelo. Drowning her sorrows was definitely not a good idea.

"You got that right," Charlie moaned. "I'm fucking tragic."

She opened another bottle of wine. Leah and Ruby exchanged worried glances and the Diner owner pulled up a chair to join them.

"Can I have a glass?" she asked.

"Go for your life," Charlie slurred. "I've got five more bottles."

"Five?" Leah and Ruby exclaimed loudly, making her jump.

Then she burst into tears.

* * *

Joey was also extremely inebriated, crashed out on the beach with Aden. Her drunken giggles were masking the deep set pain she was in over Charlie and she wondered if she could constantly drink herself into oblivion and forget her ex-girlfriend forever. Every time she thought about what Charlie had done and how badly she had hurt her, she felt physically unwell. Her heart sank time and again and she thought it would end up in her feet at some point. Sitting up, Joey gazed out at the water. A slurring Aden mirrored her position and sighed heavily. She turned to face her friend.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Not much," he lied. "I'm a bit drunk."

They both grinned at each other.

"I can't seem to get Belle off my mind," he admitted.

"Do you think you guys will be able to work it out?" Joey asked.

He sighed again.

"I doubt it," he said unhappily. "I mean, why would she want to be with me when she's got a rock star after her?"

"Because she loves you," Joey replied without missing a beat.

He smiled and hugged her.

"I let her down, Joey," he sighed, keeping his arm around her.

She leant on his shoulder.

"I abandoned her when she needed me."

"But I'm sure she understands that," Joey said.

On the afternoon before she and Charlie had got together for real, Aden had poured his heart out to Joey about Belle's drug addiction, his father's alcohol abuse and its consequences. He had even shared the facts about what had happened during his childhood with his granddad.

"Maybe," Aden mused. "But would that be enough? Do you understand why Charlie did what she did?"

Joey pulled away from him and downed the rest of her beer.

"I don't want to talk about her," she said firmly.

* * *

Ruby held onto Charlie as she wept. Leah had gone to get some tissues and an extra wine glass. She returned and put her arm around the police officer's other shoulder.

"She hates me!" Charlie sobbed. "She was so fragile and so beautiful. She gave me everything she had and I just trampled all over her heart. I hate myself..."

Ruby kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, Charlie," she said. "We'll make it better."

"How?" Charlie asked desperately. "She's never going to give me another chance. And nor should she. I don't bloody deserve one."

"Listen to me," Ruby said sternly, forcing Charlie to lift her face. "You and Joey belong together. I might not have taken the news quite so well at the beginning. I'll be the first to admit that. But having lived with you these last two weeks and seen how happy you were, I know you can get through it. I've never seen you like this about anyone before, Charlie. Every boyfriend has generally only brought you pain. But Joey loves you so completely. She worships the ground you walk on. And you feel the same, don't you?"

Charlie nodded.

"You're perfect for each other," Ruby continued confidently. "And two people who love each other and fit together the way that you to do could never be apart for too long. You let her down and you broke her heart. But you can mend it. You can make this better."

"You really think so?" Charlie asked weakly.

"I'm sure of it," Ruby confirmed.

"Me too," Leah added.

Charlie gazed at her.

"Everything Ruby said is right," Leah explained. "You two were the perfect couple. You made a ridiculous mistake but that's really all it was. A blip. You'll get over it and get back together. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Jo, isn't Charlie the whole reason we're out here tonight?" Aden asked.

"No," Joey said. "I'm thanking you for your help and I'm celebrating moving out and gaining some independence from the likes of bitches like Charlie Buckton and bastards like my brother."

"Not drowning your sorrows in a bid to mend your broken heart?"

She sighed and turned to look at him.

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted.

"So... why don't you talk to me about what's going on?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

"Well, how do you feel?"

Joey gazed out at sea and sighed heavily.

"Like I'm never going to be happy again," she told him honestly.

He put his arm around her again. She managed a somewhat bitter laugh and turned to look at him again.

"You know, it's a shame I'm a dyke really," she giggled. "I think you'd be the perfect boyfriend."

He laughed too, playing along.

"You bet I would!" he said. "You and I would be totally hot together."

Grinning, she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed," Charlie said, standing up and promptly falling over.

Ruby and Leah rushed to her aid. She had a bloody knee but was laughing rather manically.

"Let's get you patched up, okay?" Leah said kindly.

They just about managed to carry Charlie into the house and plonk her down on the sofa. Ruby stayed with her while Leah rushed off to get a plaster.

"I think I'm going to call her," Charlie decided.

"No!" Ruby said quickly.

Charlie looked like she was about to cry again.

"Not when you've been drinking," Ruby said more gently. "Wait until the morning, okay?"

Charlie nodded but secretly hadn't quite changed her mind.

* * *

"Anything?" Aden asked with a smirk when he and Joey parted.

She pulled a face and shook her head.

"Okay, that wasn't my best work," he said. "You caught me by surprise."

He cleared his throat and proposed that they try again. Joey let him take the lead and kiss her.

"How about now?" he asked, mostly joking but also a little hopeful.

Joey was one of the loveliest girls he ever met, although he knew that they would only be friends.

"Sorry," Joey sighed. "Looks like we're both stuck with loving other girls."

"Oh, so you _do _still love her?" he nudged.

Her expression became sharp again.

"I hate her and I never want to see her again," she insisted.

Both of them knew she was lying.

* * *

Ruby had tucked Charlie into bed, having first made her drink a pint of water and then put a bucket by her bed. She'd turned off her phone and shut it in a drawer, hoping that if Charlie didn't see it then it wouldn't occur to her to phone Joey like she wanted to. Kissing her forehead and wishing her a good night without a hangover in the morning, the teenager left and shut the door behind her. The moment she was gone, Charlie dug her phone out and dialled.

* * *

Joey and Aden were flat on their backs in the sand, studying the stars.

"Okay, that one's a bucket and spade," Aden decided.

"How?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Look, there's the handle."

"Nuh uh," Joey objected.

They began to squabble before they were interrupted but Joey's phone ringing. A little clumsily, Joey pulled her mobile out of her pocket and frowned at Charlie's name. Her heart pounded a little harder as she wondered whether she ought to answer or not.

"Go on..." Aden urged, knowing exactly who was making his friend's phone sing a Katy Perry song. "And by the way, you're _such _a cliché."

She poked her tongue out and then answered the phone a little giddily.

"What?" she snapped.

"Joey?" came Charlie's meek reply.

"Who were you expecting?" Joey asked, slurring a little. "Wait, did you ring the wrong number? Did you mean to ring your boyfriend?"

"Joey... please can we talk?" Charlie asked, tearful again.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Joey challenged.

"Well, mostly you're snapping at me."

On her bed, in the dark, Charlie let silent tears roll down her cheeks and falling into her hair.

"What, and you think you don't deserve it?" Joey asked bitterly.

Beside her, Aden silently encouraged her to be nicer but she was too hurt. She ignored him.

"Anyway," she said. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"What... what are you doing?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's none of your business really but I'm partying with Aden on the beach."

Aden snorted and lay back on the sand, watching the stars again.

"Partying?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yep," Joey said. "We're joyfully celebrating a fresh start away from all the hurt and pain people have put me through over the last few months."

Charlie tried to swallow but the lump in her throat ached too much.

"I even kissed him," Joey added. "Twice."

Aden sat up, his eyes wide, wondering why Joey felt the need to tell her that. But they both knew she was just trying to hurt the woman who had hurt her.

"You... you kissed Aden?" Charlie asked, her heart breaking all over again.

"Yeah, it was good too," Joey lied. "Best kiss I've ever had."

Aden looked outraged and tried to take the phone from her. This conversation wasn't going to do anyone any good. He could already picture Charlie charging round to deck him.

"Okay," Charlie said weakly. "I guess... I guess I'll let you get back... um... back to your... your party."

"Sorry, has that hurt your feelings?" Joey asked coldly.

Charlie couldn't even bring herself to respond.

"Well, if you think me kissing a guy after we've split up hurts, then imagine how I feel knowing what _you _did," Joey said.

Then she hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Although this might not be the happy chapter you want, this is for jensy25. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

Charlie woke up with the mother of all headaches and felt extremely queasy. But more than anything, her heart was burdened with everything that had happened. The first thing she was aware of was that she was alone. Joey was gone and she hated her that much that she'd decided to tell her all about kissing Aden the night before. Remaining on the pillows, Charlie sighed heavily and began to cry all over again.

* * *

Joey woke up a little confused. She had a hangover, was in a strange room and someone was asleep beside her. Then everything came rushing back. She and Charlie had broken up and Joey had moved into a new house. Drunk and incapable, she and Aden had both crashed in her room. Then she remembered the phone call she and Charlie had had and she felt torn between guilt and satisfaction. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wished the world away.

* * *

Ruby brought Charlie toast and coffee in bed, wondering how she was feeling. She was grateful that her older sibling had not thrown up. That wasn't a bucket she would have relished cleaning out.

"Joey kissed Aden last night," Charlie said sadly.

"You called her?" Ruby screeched.

Charlie pulled a face and put her hands over her ears. Ruby apologised and then asked the question again more quietly.

"Wait, she kissed Aden?"

Charlie nodded. Her head swam.

"But she's a lesbian," Ruby pointed out. "And, like a proper one. Not..."

"Me?" Charlie challenged.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ruby assured her. "Just... she's _never _been with men, has she?"

"No," Charlie said. "I don't think it meant anything. I don't even know if it was true. She could have been trying to hurt me."

"Really? But... it's Joey."

"She was horrible on the phone," Charlie admitted.

Ruby struggled to accept it. Joey was always so nice.

"I guess that's what I've done to her," Charlie sighed.

* * *

It was lunch time and Joey still hadn't quite managed to get dressed properly but at least she'd got out of bed. She and Aden had made conversation with Joey's new housemates and were now contemplating food of some description. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hauling herself to her feet, she opened up to find a delivery man standing there with a huge bouquet of roses. He handed them over to her.

"Wait," he said, dashing back to his van.

Joey stared as he presented her with no less than three bouquets, apparently totally fifty four roses – the exact number of days that Joey and Charlie had known each other.

"I guess this Charlie really loves you," the delivery man commented. "These would have been seriously expensive!"

He moved to walk away but she called for him to stop. Laying each bouquet on the table, she promptly began destroying them with a knife from the drawer.

"Joey!" Aden shrieked. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can," Joey said firmly.

Tossing the debris into a carrier bag, she handed it back over, slipping the guy some cash and asking them to deliver them to the police station with a message for Charlie Buckton.

* * *

Charlie had hauled herself to work, needing to work some more on the case of the fire at the caravan park from a couple of nights ago. But her head was still throbbing and even Watson had commented that she looked rough.

"Uh... is Senior Constable Charlie Buckton here?" a young man asked at reception.

Hearing him, Charlie left her office.

"Hi," she said, wondering who he was.

The man swallowed, looking terribly nervous. Anxiously, he held out a bag, swallowing again.

"I'm really sorry," he said. "I hate doing this but... um, these are from Joey Collins."

Charlie looked into the bag. All she could see was a mess of petals, stalks and thorns.

"She says she doesn't want anything you have to give."

Charlie closed her eyes, aware that everyone was walking her. The delivery man apologised again and hurried away. Charlie stormed into her office and slammed the door.

* * *

"Jo, I still think that was pretty harsh," Aden ventured.

She glared at him.

"Harsher than her screwing a guy behind my back?" she snapped.

"I'm just saying..."

"Well don't," Joey instructed. "I don't care about stupid little gestures. Does she really think that a few roses..."

"Fifty four," Aden interrupted.

"Fifty fucking four roses will make up for what she did?" Joey said, not losing her flow. "I hope everyone was watching when she got them back and I hope she feels absolutely humiliated. Then maybe she'll come even a little bit close to how I feel."

* * *

By the time Charlie arrived home from work, she was in an even worse mood than when she'd left. Ruby was waiting for her, desperate to know how things had gone with Joey and if she had liked the flowers. Charlie merely handed over the bag of mulch and stormed into her room.

* * *

The next day, Joey was back at work. She'd been working in a sailing store for the last few weeks, selling equipment and booking trips for customers. It was fun but she'd had to request a couple of urgent days off in order to move house and sort her head out, although the latter was going to take far longer. At this point, she didn't think she would ever really recover from losing Charlie. Her anger was doing well to mask her pain but in those moments she spent alone and thoughtful, everything hurt.

At lunch time, Joey met with Aden for food. He was still working for the trawler, although spending time with his boss, Gibbsy, wasn't something he particularly enjoyed. They were just leaving the Diner together when they spotted Charlie, hovering anxiously outside.

"Joey!" she called.

Joey rolled her eyes and attempted to walk past. Aden hung back to give them a little privacy, even though Joey was storming ahead and insisting that she didn't want to talk to her ex.

"I bought you this," Charlie ventured, offering out a teddy bear.

Joey turned and looked at it. Then she stared up into Charlie's face.

"Did you not get the message with the roses because this poor little thing could be facing carnage," she said.

Charlie chewed her lip.

"Sorry you didn't like them," she said.

"Well, I didn't," Joey told her. "And I don't like this."

She moved to walk away. Charlie watched her go, clutching the bear. She should have known that it wasn't enough to get her and Joey talking again.

"I'll keep him for you," she called.

"Don't bother!" Joey yelled back over her shoulder.

Aden glanced almost apologetically at Charlie and then raced to catch up with his friend.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie was exhausted and glad of a day off. Still, she was waiting for the Diner to open so she could get a coffee and sit outside, keeping a close eye on the beach. She just hoped that Joey would show up soon and that her latest gesture would make some kind of difference. Against Joey's advice, she had kept the teddy bear and she desperately hoped that she might get the chance to give it to her another day.

Joey headed to the Diner for a coffee before work. She was perplexed by a crowd gathering by the beach, talking. Amongst them were Martha and Rachel. They looked at her and smiled.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

Martha and Rachel pointed. Written across the beach in huge stones was 'I love you Joey Collins'. Joey stared, open mouthed for a long time. The whole thing must have taken hours. Feeling eyes on her, she turned and saw Charlie hovering behind the Diner, clearly wanting to see Joey's response but wanting to stay out of the way. The two women gazed at each other for a moment. Joey felt her heart begin to pound. A fluttering of love broke out inside her. All she wanted to do was fling herself into Charlie's arms and tell her that all was forgiven. Then she remembered what she had to forgive her for. Turning cold, and angry with herself for even considering taking her back, Joey turned, charged onto the beach and trashed the display in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That evening, Joey had dragged a very willing Aden to the Surf Club in order to drown her sorrows. People had been talking about her and Charlie all day and from the snatches of conversation she had caught, it seemed everyone was divided between thinking she was strong or heartless for rejecting Charlie's beach gesture. She hadn't quite decided who was right. She'd hated the look on her ex-girlfriend's face when she had destroyed the display. But she knew she if she didn't shut her out completely, she'd let her back in. And she couldn't do that. Charlie had broken her heart one too many times. Now, Joey had to protect herself from the world and everything in it.

"Hi, everyone," said a voice into a microphone.

Aden grimaced when he looked up and saw a recently rehabilitated Liam Murphy step up onto a makeshift stage with his guitar.

"The proprietor of this establishment has kindly allowed me to perform for you tonight," he said a little nervously.

Glancing across the room, he smiled. Aden turned and visibly winced when he saw that Liam was smiling at Belle. She'd been out of the clinic for a few days now and things were awkward to say the least. Aden had hesitated over telling her how he still felt about her and if the rumours were to be believed, she had already moved on.

"Do you want to go?" Joey asked.

Aden nodded and they stood to leave.

"The first song was a special request from Charlie Buckton," Liam ventured.

Joey froze. Glancing around the room, she saw Charlie hiding out on a sofa, sipping a delicate glass of wine and looking a little anxious.

"It's dedicated to Joey Collins, a girl that she hurt badly but loves very much."

Joey sat down heavily as Liam began to perform "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi. Aden awkwardly sat beside her.

_"I guess this time you're really leaving;_

_I heard your suitcase say goodbye._

_Well, as my broken heart lies bleeding,_

_They say true love, it's suicide._

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers_

_And now you're swimming for the shore._

_You left me drowning in my tears_

_And you won't save me anymore._

_I pray to God you'll give me one more chance, girl."_

At the back of the room, Charlie's heart pounded. None of her gestures so far had gone particularly well. She had fifty four destroyed roses, a homeless teddy bear and a pile of stones on the beach to show for her love for Joey. For a moment, she dreaded what her ex might do to Liam as he moved onto the chorus.

_"I'll be there for you;_

_These five words I swear to you._

_When you breathe, I want to be the air for you;_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you,_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you,_

_Words can't say what love can do._

_I'll be there for you."_

Joey tried not to react to the song but rather than hearing Liam's voice, she could hear Charlie speaking the words. She wondered desperately if she meant them but dared not look back as Liam continued to sing.

_"I know you know we've had some good times;_

_Now they have their own hiding place._

_Well, I can promise you tomorrow_

_But I can't buy back yesterday._

_Yeah baby, you know my hands are dirty_

_(Woman, you know my hands are dirty)_

_But I wanted to be your valentine._

_I'll be the water when you get thirsty;_

_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine._

_Oh, I'll be there for you;_

_These five words I swear to you._

_When you breathe, I want to be the air for you;_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you,_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you,_

_Words can't say what love can do._

_I'll be there for you."_

Charlie was encouraged by the fact that Joey was still in her seat and seemed to be giving Liam her rapt attention. She hoped desperately that it meant she was listening to words. Maybe then she might believe how much she loved her and how willing she was to do absolutely anything to make things right.

_"I wasn't there when you were happy_

_(I wasn't there to make you happy)._

_And I wasn't there when you were down._

_Didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby;_

_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out._

_Oh, I'll be there for you;_

_These five words I swear to you._

_When you breathe, I want to be the air for you;_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you,_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you,_

_Words can't say what love can do._

_I'll be there for_

_I'll be there for you;_

_These five words I swear to you._

_When you breathe, I want to be the air for you;_

_I'll be there for you._

_I'd live and I'd die for you,_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you,_

_Words can't say what love can do._

_I'll be there for you."_

Liam finished the song to awkward pause. Joey glanced at him a moment longer and then back at Charlie. Slowly, she stood up and walked out. Belle started to applaud the singer. It wasn't Liam's fault, after all, that Charlie's gesture hadn't worked. Charlie closed her eyes and sank back against the sofa in defeat as Aden hurried after his best friend.

* * *

Joey was glad to have a day off the following day. After Charlie's musical dedication the previous night, she and Aden had grabbed alcohol from a shop and ended up back at Aden's instead. She had ignored his concerns that she was trying to drown her sorrows all the time and snapped that it had only been a few days and she was entitled to behave a little recklessly if she wanted to. Now, however, she was regretting her decision to drink too much and felt more than a little fragile.

Heading to the Diner, she ordered a coffee from Leah who, like the rest of hers and Charlie's joint friends, offered a well meaning but patronising smile.

"How are you doing?" the restaurant owner asked kindly.

"I'm hungover," Joey admitted. "But otherwise fine."

Leah sat down at the table with her.

"We miss you," she said honestly.

"I miss you guys too," Joey said. "How's VJ?"

"He's okay," Leah said. "You should come over and play cards with him sometime."

"Or he could come to me so I wouldn't have to run into Charlie," Joey suggested.

Leah sighed and looked a little guilty.

"You foiled my plan," she admitted.

"Thought as much," Joey replied. "Look, I know you care about Charlie and everything..."

"I care about you too," Leah told her firmly.

"Then please don't try and get me back with her," Joey pleaded. "It's taken every ounce of willpower I have to stay away and not forgive her for what she did..."

"If it's that hard then can't you...?"

"No," Joey said. "I was so happy with her, Leah but looking back, she's treated me like crap from the moment she realised she liked me. If she even liked me at all!"

"She did," Leah confirmed.

"It doesn't feel like it," Joey said. "It feels like she was just playing with me. Using me or something."

"She wasn't," Leah promised. "She's a mess without you, Joey."

"Well, that's her problem," Joey said unhappily. "She made her bed. Now she's got to lie in it. And quite frankly, I'm sure that soon enough, when she gets bored of all these stupid gestures she's making, she'll find some nice, hunky guy to share it with her."

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath and headed into the Diner. Everything was in place and she hoped that this gesture wouldn't go quite so desperately wrong as the others had. She'd gone to extra effort this morning – including getting the same day off that she knew Joey had – and she hoped that it would pay off.

"Hi," she said, anxiously approaching her ex-girlfriend.

Joey glared up at her.

"You're not going to sing me a song yourself, are you?" she challenged.

Charlie shook her head although she made a note of the comment in case it was a good idea and this one failed.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" she asked.

"No," Joey replied flatly.

"Just a short one? Please?"

"What part of 'no' aren't you getting? But then, I guess it's not something _you_ say..."

Charlie sighed and sank into a chair. She leapt up again when Joey coldly informed her that she hadn't invited her to join her table.

"Please, Joey?" she begged.

"If I come with you, will you promise to leave me alone afterwards?"

Charlie nodded a little hesitantly.

"Fine," Joey said, draining her coffee cup. "What pointless place are you taking me to?"

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey discovers Charlie's next gesture, Ruby tries to help Charlie and Joey has an admirer...


	5. Chapter 5

_For Eatmywords, as you asked so nicely. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

The walk down to the wharf had been a silent one. Charlie's heart had hammered in her chest in desperate hope that this might be her opportunity to win Joey round and at least start a dialogue that might lead to forgiveness.

"Ta da," she said nervously when the approached the Blaxland.

Charlie had hired Alf's boat and spent the morning putting together a homemade spread of all of Joey's favourite food. She'd set up a stereo and cushions and candles in much the same way Joey had, back before they'd got together. She just hoped that it would encourage her to stay and talk things through. Charlie's heart sank when she saw Joey's expression.

"What?" the former deckhand asked. "Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

"I made all your favourite things," Charlie said.

She reached out to take Joey's hand, wanting to lead her onto the boat and encourage her to stay. Joey snatched her hand away.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?" Joey snapped, shoving both her hands in her pockets. "I know where you've been."

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat but ploughed on.

"I just thought that we could sit down together and talk," she said, her voice a little hollow.

"What is there to talk about?" Joey asked. "You messed me around. You decided to be with me. And after about thirty seconds you had sex with a guy behind my back. I don't think there's much more to say."

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Charlie said. "If I could just explain..."

"I've wasted enough time longing for you to love me, Charlie," Joey told her. "I'm not wasting any more listening to your stupid excuses for what you did. Nothing you can say or do, not even these dumb little gestures you keep making are ever going to make up for what you did to me."

"But..."

"But what?" Joey challenged. "What possible excuse is there?"

"Well if we could just talk it through then I could..."

"You can't do anything," Joey said. "So why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

She turned and marched away. With a lump aching in her throat, Charlie watched her go for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on board the boat and looked down at all the effort she'd made that would now go to waste. Sinking into a chair, she blew the candles out and began to sob, burying her head in her hands.

Hating the tears in her eyes, Joey wiped them away furiously. Pausing in her retreat for a moment, she turned back. Her heart broke a little more as she saw Charlie weeping at the laid table. She felt guilty and wondered if she had been too harsh. Desperately, she clung onto the memory of how she had felt when she'd returned Hugo's mobile and worked out exactly what had happened between him and her girlfriend. No. There was no way she could take her back. She'd be a fool to take on any more of the pain Charlie seemed capable of dishing out. Steeling herself, she turned back round and continued walking away but while she did so, she called Ruby and informed her that her sister needed help.

* * *

"Sorry it didn't go well," Ruby said gently when she found Charlie on the boat.

She hopped on board and sat beside her, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"How did you know to come here?" Charlie asked sadly.

"Joey called me," Ruby admitted.

Charlie's eyes lit up immediately.

"She did?"

"She sounded pretty worried," Ruby said, hoping that she wasn't giving her false optimism. "So that's got to mean that she still loves you, right?"

"She's just a nice person," Charlie sighed, resting her head on her arms. "It doesn't mean anything. I wish it did."

* * *

"Would it really be that bad if you just had a conversation?" Aden asked.

He and Joey were in the Surf Club, sticking firmly to soft drinks.

"Yes, it would," Joey stated firmly.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I don't want to waste my time talking to a woman like that."

"What about a woman like _that_?" Aden asked with a smirk and nod in the direction of the bar.

Joey turned and chuckled as the barmaid quickly looked away and blushed.

"Looks like you've got someone's attention," she said.

"Yeah, she was looking at you," Aden informed her.

Joey swigged her lemonade.

"Doubtful," she said. "Nobody looks at me."

Aden turned back to the bar. The pretty, blonde girl was still gazing at Joey longingly.

"Anyway," he said. "Regardless of who she's looking at – do you really think this is it for you and Charlie?"

"Yep," Joey said firmly. "Me and Charlie have died a death. It's over. For good. And talking about it isn't going to help."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," Aden said.

Joey looked set to start yelling so he made his point quickly.

"I might not have been your friend for very long, Jo, but I do know you pretty well. And I'm absolutely convinced that the only reason you won't so much as breathe the same air as Charlie is because you know how easily she can win you back. And you know why? Because you're still as in love with her as you always were."

Joey shook her head adamantly.

"No way," she lied. "To be honest, I'm starting to wonder what I even saw in her in the first place."

She downed her drink and returned it a little too hard to the table.

* * *

At home, Leah and Ruby had decided to make the best of a bad situation by laying all the hamper food out as a picnic on the living room floor for the household to enjoy. Charlie had reluctantly agreed to join them and was doing her best to have a nice time. But she missed Joey with every second that passed and her hope was fading fast that she would ever be forgiven for her infidelity.

"Joey loves you," VJ suddenly said, jolting Charlie back into the conversation. "She'll come back. I know she will."

Leah stared at her son, surprised that he could be so astute. He'd only known about Charlie and Joey's relationship for a few days before they'd broken up but it seemed that he had wrapped his head around it far quicker than anyone else.

"Do you really think so?" Charlie asked him.

He nodded.

"She's always loved you. Of course she'll come back. This is her home."

* * *

The pretty barmaid appeared a little anxiously beside Joey.

"Can I get you another drink?" she offered.

"Um..." Joey managed, knowing full well that the Surf Club didn't offer table service.

Aden merely smirked at her.

"Sure," Joey said. "Thanks."

"I'm Crystal, by the way," the girl said, extending her hand.

Joey smiled politely and shook her head. Then Crystal hurried away to make more drinks.

"I _told _you she was looking at you," Aden teased.

* * *

The following afternoon, Charlie and Watson were out on patrol in Yabbie Creek when Charlie noticed a banner outside a book shop. She smiled when she read that a novelist Eve Haywood was doing a signing.

"What?" Watson asked.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Charlie promised, climbing out of the car and walking towards the bookshop.

* * *

Joey had opted to spend her lunch hour in the Surf Club. She'd overslept the night before and hadn't had the time to pack her lunch for today so she'd gone to the bar for a light snack.

"Hello again," Crystal said, smiling when she spotted her favourite customer pull up a stool.

"Hey," Joey greeted warmly.

They'd got talking the night before and both she and Aden had found her charming.

"How are you?" Crystal asked.

"Pretty good," Joey said. "Just on my lunch break."

"What do you do?"

"I work in a boating store down at the docks," Joey explained. "Selling equipment and the like."

"Sounds interesting," Crystal said.

"It pays the rent," Joey said.

Once upon a time she had loved her job but now it seemed like she'd lost all her enjoyment for everything. It made her sad to think that without Charlie, all the life had drained from her.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Joey?" Crystal asked, leaning on the bar.

"Sure," Joey replied.  
"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Joey stared at her for a few moments, taken aback. It certainly hadn't been this easy to date Charlie.

"I would but..."

"No buts!" Crystal grinned. "Let's just leave it as 'you would'."

Joey laughed.

"I've literally just broken up with someone," she explained.

"All the better to distract you with," Crystal said.

Joey laughed again and shook her head.

"It wouldn't be fair on you," she said.

"I don't mind," Crystal insisted. "You can totally use me to get over your ex!"

Joey reached out and took her new friend's hand.

"Nobody should be with anyone for any reason other than because they care about them," she said seriously. "Because they love them. I've been the person that got treated like crap, that got lied to, that got hurt. And I hope I'd never do that to another person. Especially nobody as nice as you."

"Honestly, I don't mind," Crystal persisted. "If I know what the deal is going in..."

Joey shook her head again, keeping hold of her hand.

"I'd like to be your friend if that's any good," she offered.

Crystal leant in a little closer and smiled.

"That's good," she said. "I can do friends. Probably."

Joey giggled, not noticing that Charlie had walked in and then swiftly out of the building.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie and Joey argue, Joey's softer side comes out and Aden finds himself in trouble...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ten minutes later, Joey had ordered her food as a takeout and left the Surf Club feeling cheerful. She paused when she spotted Charlie sitting on a bench in floods of tears. Joey hesitated, torn between not wanting to care and feeling deep compassion. Feeling eyes on her, Charlie turned round. She rubbed her face and stood up quickly. Without thinking it through, she marched right up to her ex-girlfriend.

"Nice to see someone's happy!" the cop shouted bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Joey said in surprise.

"I saw you!"

"Saw me what?"

"Having a high old time with that girl," Charlie accused. "All this time I've been trying to make things right with you and you didn't even care! You've moved on already!"

"Firstly, how dare you speak to me like that?" Joey snapped. "Secondly, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I haven't 'moved on' but if I had, you can rest assured that at least I would have done it _after _you and I finished rather than banging the first person I ran into while my girlfriend was completely oblivious!"

Fury raged within both of them as they stepped closer to each other in confrontation.

"Well clearly you don't care that much about what happened or else you wouldn't be so damn happy right now!" Charlie yelled back.

"Do I look happy to you?" Joey scoffed. "Really?"

"You looked bloody ecstatic when you were in there holding hands with some blonde bimbo!"

Joey stepped back and folded her arms, looking mildly amused.

"Well now, that's discrimination against blondes," she remarked.

Charlie stared at her for a few moments before mirroring her position.

"I'm glad you're finding all of this so amusing," she said.

"I haven't found anything amusing since the day the one person I trusted, betrayed me," Joey informed her. "And for the record, I was just talking to Crystal. I'm not as heartless as you and I wouldn't involve an innocent party into our fucked up situation."

"You're not seeing her?" Charlie asked a little hesitantly.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I'm not seeing anyone."

With that, Joey turned and left. Charlie watched her for a moment before racing to catch up.

"Joey!" she yelled desperately.

"What do you want, Charlie? You said you'd leave me alone!" Joey hollered back without pausing in her stride.

Charlie ran to keep up with her.

"I got you a present," she said.

"I don't want anything from you," Joey said. "And if you don't stop trying to give me stupid gifts, I'll ask one your colleagues to legally keep you away from me!"

"Please?" Charlie begged. "One second?"

She reached out and took hold of Joey's arm. Angrily, Joey turned and glared at her furiously.

"If you don't start listening to me when I tell you not to touch me," she warned. "Then I will touch you. Hard."

Charlie jolted back, shocked by the threat. Anxiously, she handed over a book, explaining that she'd seen Joey's favourite author doing a book signing in town so she'd got one for her. Joey studied the book and then Charlie for several moments. Despite her anger, she was touched.

"I don't want it," she said, her voice shaking a little.

"I'm not trying to get you back," Charlie said. "I just saw that the signing was going on and I knew you'd like something like this."

Joey's hands hovered over the book. Images of Charlie and Hugo together invade her brain. She repeated that she didn't want anything Charlie offered and began to storm away, pausing only when she heard a distraught shout and then a thud. Turning back, she saw that Charlie had thrown the book against the wall of the Surf Club and then collapsed in a heap on the grass. Swallowing, Joey moved back, picking up the book and crouching down in front of Charlie.

"You like Eve Haywood too," she said more gently. "And you haven't read this one so why don't you...?"

She offered the book out to her. Charlie shook her head and said that the autograph had already been personalised. Opening the book, Joey read the inscription:

_Dear Joey,_

_Don't underestimate the power of love._

_Eve Haywood xx_

She closed the book again and sighed, studying Charlie as she visibly fell apart before her eyes.

"I'll take the book," she said quietly. "Thank you. It was a really sweet thing to do."

Charlie looked up and stared at her with wide eyes, wondering where the sudden compassion was coming from. _I must really be a wreck, _she thought sadly. Tentatively, Joey reached out and touched Charlie's hand, smiling weakly. Charlie smiled back although all she wanted to do was cry again.

"It was kind of you," Joey said.

Standing up, she headed into the Diner, asked Leah to go and make sure Charlie was alright and then, clutching her book and her lunch, hurried back to work.

* * *

Charlie was still sitting on the grass when Leah appeared. The Diner owner sat down opposite her and held her hands.

"Is it fun down here?" she asked.

Charlie gazed at her and managed a half hearted laugh. She shook her head.

"I have no idea how this happened," she said. "Just last week I was an upstanding member of this community. I wore my uniform with pride. I was sane. And now... now I keep collapsing in a heap of tears every day."

She laughed again, bitterly this time.

"It'll get better," Leah encouraged. "Of course you're hurting now but it will get better."

"How will it?" Charlie asked, desperately seeking an answer. "Joey hates me."

"She loves you enough to come and get me when she knows you're in a state," Leah pointed out. "And she loved you enough to get Ruby yesterday."

"I think she's just nice," Charlie said sadly. "I don't think it means anything. Although... she did accept my gift."

The police officer just about managed a smile.

"Gift?" Leah asked, prompting Charlie to explain the signed book.

"I don't know what the future is going to bring," Leah ventured. "But my belief is that if you and Joey are meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other. And I for one, hope that you do."

* * *

That evening, Joey was lying on her bed reading the book that Charlie had given her when there was a knock on her door.

"Hello?" she said, surprised that her somewhat anti-social new housemates would be coming to see her.

She grinned when Aden poked his head round the door.

"One of your housemates let me in," he said, entering the room properly.

"What's with the bag?" Joey asked, noting that her friend seemed to have all of his worldly belongings with him.

"I'm kind of homeless," Aden admitted.

"What?" Joey squeaked.

She knew that Roman was in a constant bad mood these days but she was surprised that he would kick his tenant out.

"I slept with Nicole," Aden added meekly.

"What?" Joey squeaked in a much higher pitch.

Aden hung his head in shame.

"When?" Joey asked. "What about Belle?"

"Belle's with Liam now," Aden pointed out. "I saw them together on my way home last night and then Nicole came onto me and we just..."

He shrugged.

"And Roman's thrown you out?"

"Belle came round this afternoon and started shouting the odds. Apparently she saw Nicole and I mucking around together this morning. But while she was shouting, Roman came home from lunch with Miles and... He flipped. And here I am."

He looked at her hopefully.

"You want to crash with me, don't you?" Joey realised.

"Just until I figure out what I'm going to do," he replied.

"Okay," she agreed.

He smiled, surprised at how readily she had said yes.

"Do you have to check with your housemates?"

"To be honest, I don't think I'm going to be staying here too long anyway," Joey admitted. "I'm not comfortable."

"Have I got to move you again?" Aden groaned dramatically.

"Do you want a bed for the night?" she countered.

"I will help you move however many times you like," he promised, shifting further up the bed and resting against the pillows beside her.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Why don't we get a place together?" he suggested.

"Me and you?" Joey said.

"Well, I don't see anyone else in the room!"

Joey grinned, turning the idea over in her mind. Now that Charlie had betrayed her, Aden was officially the person she trusted most in the world.

"Actually, that sounds fantastic," she said. "Count me in."

_

* * *

_

Next time... Joey almost admits she still loves Charlie, VJ makes a gruesome discovery and someone makes and unwelcome return to the Bay...


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry that I skipped yesterday. I left early to go and see Wicked in London (yes, again and yes, that's six times now!) and I was in too much pain and exhaustion by the time I got home. I might not be able to update tomorrow as I might not have access to the internet but if not, I will be back with 'A Different Way' on Tuesday. Hopefully tomorrow though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's more Joey-centric and gives a little bit of an insight into how she feels._

**Chapter Seven**

Five days later, Joey and Aden had moved into their new place and already, Joey was happier. She still felt bereft over the loss of Charlie but she continued to pretend that she didn't care and that she didn't feel her heart break that little bit more every time she saw Charlie wandering around looking so frail and sad. It did hurt though. It tugged at her heartstrings and there had been so many moments since their break up that Joey had almost longed to tell her that all was forgiven and they could work through their problems. She was very aware that she had to work hard to cling onto her pain in order to keep the distance between them.

* * *

"You're so full of it, Joey!" Aden insisted.

The new housemates had gone for dinner in the Diner, followed by drinks at the Surf Club.

"How am I?" Joey asked, although she knew it was true.

"You might _want _to hate Charlie but there is no way in hell that you do," Aden stated.

"I do!"

"You still love her."

"I don't!"

"Of course you do," Aden said. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"I'm not in love with her anymore," Joey lied. "To be honest, I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place."

The denial only made her think of exactly why she had fallen for Charlie. Not wanting to get emotional, she downed the rest of her drink. Aden studied her for a moment.

"If that was true then you would have organised a date with Crystal by now," he said. "She's been swooning over you from day one."

Joey cast a glance in the barmaid's direction. Knowing immediately that she was being watched, Crystal smiled and waved. Joey smiled back and the returned her attention to Aden.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"She's not my type," Joey said.

"What, gorgeous isn't your type?" Aden asked incredulously. "Gorgeous, interested and sweet? Really?"

Joey shrugged.

"It wouldn't be fair on her," she said.

"What wouldn't?"

"Dating her when..."

She trailed off and glared at her friend who had caught her out.

"When you're still into Charlie," he concluded.

"Oh, shut up!" Joey protested weakly.

She tried her drink again but of course, the glass was still empty. Within minutes, Crystal was at her side with a fresh one.

* * *

By the following afternoon, Charlie was exhausted and work didn't look like it would be letting up for quite some time. While out playing soccer with Miles, VJ had literally stumbled across a hand in the sand. Now the whole area was a crime scene and Charlie and her team were doing their best to keep everything as low key as possible. Gossip and media attention would be a disaster but they all knew it was only a matter of time.

On her break, Charlie escaped as quickly as she could and drove straight down to the docks. She hurried towards the boat shop that Joey had been working at for a few weeks. Her breath caught when she saw the beautiful form of her ex-girlfriend, happily signing a couple up for a boat trip. Charlie waited and her heart sank when, having dealt with the couple, Joey spotted her and promptly dropped her smile. Charlie approached anyway.

"What do you want?" Joey asked. "I thought you'd agreed to leave me alone."

"I'm here officially," Charlie said, although it wasn't entirely true.

Joey straightened up and folded her arms.

"What?" she said.

"It's confidential but..."

"Then why are you telling me?" Joey snapped. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We don't share stuff."

"The waters could be dangerous," Charlie said quickly, not wanting to be brushed off. "We think there's a shark out there."

Joey laughed.

"There are a lot of sharks out there, sweetheart," she said sarcastically. "It's the ocean. That's where they live."

"VJ found a severed hand in the sand," Charlie said.

"Is he okay?" Joey asked, immediately worried about the little boy who had quickly come to mean a lot to her.

"He's fine. A bit shaken but Leah's with him. He'll be okay."

Joey nodded and returned to her work.

"I just wanted to warn you," Charlie ventured. "You know, in case you were going to go out in the water or something..."

Joey resumed her former pose.

"And are you warning everyone?" she asked.

"Well, no... It's not common knowledge for now. The shark theory anyway. It's..."

"Then why are you bothering me with it?" Joey demanded, hating how touched she was that Charlie cared enough to tell her about it.

Aden was absolutely right. Joey wanted to hate Charlie but all she felt was love. She wondered if it was something she would ever be able to forget.

"I was just concerned..." Charlie tried.

"Well, it's not your place to be concerned anymore," Joey replied coldly. "So unless you're actually here as a police officer then don't talk to me."

Charlie gazed at her for several moments too long before turning and shuffling out of the store.

* * *

Joey arrived home after a long day at work and was surprised by pleased to find Aden cooking dinner for both of them. She'd been torn between warning him about the potential shark attack and keeping Charlie's confidence. Knowing that he worked out at sea, she'd decided to do the former but fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the perspective, the word had already got out and when she'd walked home, the beach had been crowded with police officers, gossiping public and the ever present media. She caught a brief sight of Charlie, trying to control the crowd and looking unforgivably attractive in her uniform.

"Did you hear all the rumours?" Aden asked.

"Yep," Joey sighed. "I even got a personal delivery of information."

Aden looked confused for a moment.

"Charlie," he realised.

"She came to see me at the shop."

"That was nice of her," Aden said.

"Probably. I kind of bit her head of though. Minus the 'kind of'," Joey admitted.

Aden sighed and came to sit beside her.

"She was just trying to be nice, Joey," he said gently.

"Too little too late," Joey replied.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at the police station feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She paused when she saw the crowd in the reception area and the hush of shocked discussion. Moving further into the room, she was stunned to see none other than Angelo Rosetta, her ex boyfriend and the killer of Constable Jack Holden, standing right in front of her. He turned and smiled.

"Hi, Charlie," he said. "Nice to see you again."

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie and Angelo reach an understanding, Angelo gets on the wrong side of Joey and Irene returns home rather abruptly...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone. I know Joey is being pretty mean in this story but thank you for going with it anyway. She will soften. It will just take a bit of time. And I'm rather proud to have made some of you feel sorry for Charlie after what she did! Thank you for reading! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a desperately long few days. Angelo had returned to town, working for marine area command on the shark attack case. Nobody was pleased to see him and Charlie had had to intervene in an argument between him and Watson for daring to come back to Summer Bay. He had already got into an argument with Tony, Martha had also laid into him and someone had started slashing his tires on a daily basis.

Charlie's first instinct had been to get him transferred back out of the Bay but her boss had said that Angelo was here for the duration of her investigation. She had settled on telling him that they were not friends and she didn't forgive him for what had happened to Jack and nor did anyone else. However, she knew that the quickest way to get rid of him was to support him and help him with his case so that is what she would do. He had thanked her a little rigidly and things remained tense. But for all intents and purposes, Charlie was being as friendly as she could while making sure that Martha knew she was on her side.

* * *

At lunch time, on her break from work, Charlie headed into the Diner to get lunch. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Joey nursing a coffee and reading a book. She dared not hope that it was the one she'd got for her a few weeks before. As if knowing she was being watched, Joey looked up. They locked eyes for a moment before Joey stood to leave.

"I'm not staying," Charlie said.

Joey swallowed and nodded. Charlie approached the counter for an unintended takeaway with the idea of going to sit on the beach. Joey watched her over the top of her book, which was indeed the one that Charlie had presented her with not so long ago. She felt guilty that they couldn't even be in the same room together anymore. As she watched Charlie take her food and head out, a big part of her wanted to follow, although what she would do when she caught up with her, she had no idea. Therefore, she decided to stay put.

* * *

Outside in the fresh air, Charlie caught sight of Angelo perched on a bench with his head in his hands. Against her better judgement, she approached.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her and sighed heavily before explaining that he'd had to leave the Surf Club because Martha and Hugo had come in to see Alf.

"I know the feeling," she admitted, sitting beside him and offering to share her lunch.

"Who kicked you out?" Angelo wondered.

Charlie shook her head and said it was a long story.

"I've got time," he replied. "And nobody else to talk to."

He almost managed a laugh.

"I've fallen out with someone who meant a lot to me," Charlie ventured. "So I'm not very welcome around her."

"Sorry to hear that," he said. "I hope you sort it out."

"Me too," Charlie said. "It's unlikely but I live in false hope."

"It's a sad place to live," Angelo replied.

* * *

Having finished her coffee and knowing that she had to go back to work, Joey read the rest of her chapter as quickly as she could and then stepped outside. She paused when she spotted Charlie sitting on a bench with Angelo. They were both laughing. Bitterness took over. There she had been feeling guilty about Charlie, heavy hearted and lost. And here Charlie was, enjoying her lunch with the man who had killed one of her colleagues. She moved to creep past them, wanting to return to work and continue to do everything she could to forget the woman she was still desperately in love with. Unfortunately, as she passed, Charlie saw her out of the corner of her eye. She turned, offering a longing look. Joey glared.

"Good to see you're keeping the right kind of company," she commented.

Angelo frowned. He didn't even know this woman and she was giving him grief, and insulting Charlie in the process.

"I might not be the most popular guy in town but Charlie doesn't deserve that," he said defensively.

"Aw, you've even got him fighting your corner," Joey commented, her eyes still fixed on Charlie. "Lucky you. I dread to think what you're giving back to him."

Charlie merely gazed at her as she walked away, uncertain over what to say. Joey was likening her with a killer and insinuating that there was something going on between them. Dumping her lunch packaging in the bin, she hurried back to her car, locked herself in and tried not to cry. Angelo remained confused on the bench. Feeling guilty over being too harsh, Joey cast a glance back at Charlie, just about able to make out that she was wiping her eyes. She wondered, not for the first time, if Charlie cared that much about her, if she affected her that much, then why had she broken her heart in the first place? It didn't make sense. And it only made everything hurt more.

* * *

As the second half of her shift gathered pace, Charlie had no time to feel stressed over Joey's words. There had been a mayday call from a boat and Angelo had led a team out, only for one officer to get shot by the woman they found. And the woman was none other than Irene Roberts. She was drunk and out of control, in a desperate state of distress. Lou was nowhere to be found and despite Charlie's accusations of Angelo being hasty, he had charged Irene with attempted murder. The charge would be upped if the officer died. And she couldn't even begin to explain where Lou had gone and what had happened to her out on the water. With the arrest, came the end of what Charlie considered to be an absolutely terrible day.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie notices Crystal's attraction to Joey and makes the mistake of standing up for Hugo...


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is dedicated to KimmyLove – loved your review for the last chapter. Love IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

Within a couple of days, shark fever had swept through Summer Bay. While many of the local constabulary, led by Angelo, investigated the hand in the sand and how it might have got there, Irene had been charged with attempted murder. The police officer she had shot continued to fight for his life. Hugo had arrived back from a dive and ended up in hospital, having apparently been bitten by a shark, which only served to fuel the general wide spread panic. Charlie hardly had time to breathe these days as she got lost in work. But no matter how busy she was, she couldn't ever quite shake Joey from her mind. In the opposite position, Joey was struggling to find anything to do. With the waters deemed unsafe, the business was suffering and there was only so much stocktaking she could manage. But like Charlie, all she could really think about was her ex. And it was driving her crazy. Between herself and Aden, love seemed entirely lost as she grieved for Charlie and he hated himself for losing Belle for good.

* * *

After a particularly long shift, Charlie headed to the Diner in a bid to get takeaway and then crash out at home.

"Hey," Miles said, stepping up beside her. "You look washed out!"

"Thanks!" Charlie said, laughing a little bitterly.

He apologised quickly.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "I do look washed out. I _am _washed out."

"Long days and no love?"

Charlie sighed heavily and looked down but felt comforted when he put his arms around her. Not so long ago, in a moment of madness, Charlie and the curly haired teacher had shared a kiss. It had been a mistake of course and Charlie had been more than touched that, having laid herself bare, she had finally met a man who wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerability. He was a good person and both of them had realised very quickly that their relationship was purely platonic. It felt reassuring to be held by him, knowing that.

"Listen, why don't you let me take you for a drink?" he offered.

"As long as it's a soft drink, it sounds good," Charlie readily agreed.

He looked curiously at her.

"I've polished off the stock of an entire brewery these last few weeks," she admitted.

"Ah," Miles said as they walked back out of the restaurant. "Trying to find happiness in the bottom of a bottle. I know that one."

They both laughed a little self consciously.

* * *

Joey was propping up the bar and keeping her new friend, Crystal company. She sensed Charlie before she saw her. Closing her eyes, she took in the subtle scent of her perfume. Opening back up, she forced herself not to turn and to concentrate on what Crystal was saying instead. But sure enough, Charlie soon stepped up beside her and tried to say hello.

"Hi," Joey replied stiffly, still not looking at her.

Crystal approached and asked for the police officer's order. Charlie tried not to bristle at how pretty she was and how her gaze seemed never far from Joey.

"Can I get a beer and a Diet Coke, please?" she asked politely.

She turned to Joey, noting her empty glass.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked hopefully.

Joey stared at her for a moment.

"I don't think so," she said.

Sighing, Charlie accepted the rejection, paid her cash, took her drinks and sat down with Miles. Joey turned back to Crystal and excused herself, not really wanting to be in the Surf Club anymore.

* * *

In her seat, Charlie wished she'd ordered something stronger. Joey's every rejection cut her that little bit more.

"Just give it time," Miles suggested.

"I think we could live forever and she'd still never forgive me," Charlie said sadly.

"She's hurting at the moment but if you really love each other..."

"Like you and Kirsty?" Charlie cut in, despite the risk of it hurting his feelings.

Miles grimaced.

"Okay, maybe you have a point," he said unhappily. "Women – other than you – officially suck."

Charlie snorted, ready to make a toast to the mess their lives were in.

* * *

Joey wandered back towards home with her earphones on, listening to music. She hadn't quite managed to delete the sappy playlist she had put together for her and Charlie. The plan had been that it would be there and ready for the romantic date she'd planned for their one month anniversary. Just thinking about it made her feel like a fool. They hadn't got even nearly as far as their first month together. It was only round the corner now and nobody would be celebrating. Alongside her happy playlist, she'd indulged in a sad one and it was what she listened to far more than was healthy. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she let the Glee version of 'Take a Bow' play out.

"_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Hey, standing ovation._

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologise._

_You're so ugly when you cry;_

_Please, just cut it out._

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not._

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going._

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now._

_Go on and take a bow._

_Oh, grab your clothes and get gone._

_You'd better hurry up before the sprinklers come on._

_Talking about 'girl, I love you, you're the one';_

_This just looks like a rerun._

_Please, what else is on?"_

Joey almost leapt out of her skin when she felt a hand on her arm. Whirling round, she made a fist and almost hit Aden in the face in panic. He ducked just in time. Joey ripped her earphones out.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

Aden apologised quickly.

"I tried calling you but you didn't hear me," he explained.

Joey turned her music off and shoved her iPod in her pocket.

"Sorry," she said.

"Fortunately you didn't actually hit me," Aden said reasonably. "It would have been a terrible shame to mess up my pretty face."

He grinned, succeeding in managing to make her laugh.

"Surf Club?"

Joey shook her head and explained that Charlie was in there, having a drink with Miles and she didn't want to have to look at her.

"Well, face away from her then," Aden said, refusing to take no for an answer.

He linked arms with her and led her back the way she came.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, how do we _know _Hugo was bitten by a shark?" John Palmer asked.

Both Crystal and Alf were working behind the bar and participating in the rumble of debate. Most of the customers, including Charlie and Miles were also listening.

"Why would he lie?" Crystal asked, although she didn't much care for Hugo after learning what had happened between him and Charlie and how badly it had hurt Joey.

"Who knows?" John said. "I mean, who knows the guy really? He only showed up in town a few months ago. We hardly know anything about him."

"He's got no reason to lie about it," Miles said defensively.

"Like I said," John repeated. "How do we know?"

"Look, I saw the wound myself," Charlie informed him. "And it looked like a shark bite to me."

"Were you giving him TLC?" Joey asked bitterly, having walked back through the door at precisely the wrong moment.

Charlie froze, trying not to panic. Everyone stared between them.

"I'll have a white wine," Joey told Aden, before hurrying to the bathroom.

Charlie hesitated for a moment before standing up and hurrying after the woman she loved.

* * *

Inside the far cubicle, Joey chastised herself for getting stressed out at the thought that Charlie might have visited Hugo in hospital and that even now, something might be going on between them. Tears stung her eyes. Leaning one palm against the wall of the cubicle, she used the other to wipe her face.

"Joey?" came a meek voice on the other side of the door.

"Can't I even pee in peace?" Joey snapped, relieved that her voice didn't waver too much.

"I just... I didn't want you to think that I'm..."

"Still fucking Hugo?"

Charlie hesitated. Joey could see her familiar shoes underneath the door.

"Yes," she said.

"Aren't you?" Joey asked.

"No."

"Then how come you saw his precious wound? How come you're buying into this hero crap that he's spouting? And why were so quick to defend him?"

"I saw his wound because of work," Charlie explained. "With all the hand in the sand business and everything, I had to interview him to try and see if there was some kind of connection."

"And is there? Or is the only connection between the two of you?" Joey asked.

She sat on the closed lid of the toilet, practising her breathing in order to keep calm.

"There is no connection between us," Charlie said, relieved that Joey hadn't shut her down yet.

"I'm sorry," Joey said sarcastically. "I must be old fashioned to think that sleeping with someone suggests they must mean something to you!"

"Hugo was a mistake, Joey!" Charlie said desperately, leaning on the door as if she could somehow get closer to Joey. "I was drunk and messed up. I had so many things in my head..."

"Everything but me," Joey interjected quietly.

"No! I _was_ thinking of you! But I was thinking that I didn't deserve you and..."

The door opened abruptly. Charlie nearly tumbled into an unwilling Joey's arms.

"At least you got one thing right," she said coldly. "You don't deserve me."

Even though she hadn't actually been to the toilet, Joey washed her hands. Charlie watched her anxiously, desperate to keep the conversation going but struggling over what to say.

"I wasn't quick to defend him," she said weakly. "The conversation was going on for ages before I said anything I..."

Joey whirled around, angrily stepping up close to her.

"You think that makes it better?" she demanded.

"No. I..." Charlie faltered. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough," Joey informed her.

With that, she turned and left the room, storming back to Aden, downing her wine in a couple of gulps and continuing her journey back home. In the darkening evening, she put her music back on, thinking of Charlie the whole time.

"_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not._

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_You put on quite a show,_

_Really had me going._

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now._

_Go on and take a bow._

_Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me._

_Let's hear your speech out._

_(But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going)_

_Now it's time to go,_

_Curtain's finally closing._

_That was quite a show,_

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now._

_Go on and take a bow._

_But it's over now."_

_

* * *

_

Next time... on what would have been Charlie and Joey's one month anniversary and the girls have a 'moment'...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

May 15th hit Joey like a tonne of bricks. Not so long ago, she had been desperately looking forward to this day – the anniversary of one month as the proud girlfriend of Charlie Buckton. She'd planned very early what they might do together to celebrate but now Joey felt nothing but emptiness. She'd booked the day off work and fully intended to wallow in her own misery. Aden had suggested they spend the day together but she'd told him she wanted to be alone. First, of course, he'd suggested that today might be a good day to try and make things right with Charlie but Joey had been quick to shut him down. A reconciliation was definitely not on the cards.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ruby asked worriedly. "I could always take the day off school..."

"I'll be fine," Charlie assured her, although both girls knew she was lying. "I just want to wallow. And you have a Maths test this afternoon. I know I'm a mess at the moment but I do listen when you talk."

Ruby grinned and looked a little guilty. She moved closer to hug her big sister, making her promise to call if she needed anything.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she said.

"I know. And thank you. I don't think I really deserve it but..."

"You do deserve it," Ruby interrupted.

"Well, I love you too," Charlie said. "Whatever happens, I hope you'll always know that."

Ruby hugged her again and then, picking up her school bag, headed out of the house. Sighing heavily, Charlie sank back onto the couch. She closed her eyes and wished the day away.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Joey's unhappiness was only increasing. She'd eaten too much, exercised even more and paced the apartment in a state of stress. Part of her wondered if she really _should _go and see Charlie. But she didn't know what it would achieve. She wasn't ready to forgive her for what had happened with Hugo and at this point in time, she had no idea if she ever would be. She felt conflicted by two very strong desires at all time – one was to move on and forget she ever met the woman who had changed her whole life, and one was to rush back into her arms and try to find a way to make it work. Growling in frustration, she grabbed her keys and headed out of the house.

* * *

In the Surf Club, Joey found Alf behind the bar and asked if he would mind her taking the Blaxland out for the afternoon.

"I'm afraid not," Alf said.

"Because of the whole shark thing?" Joey asked. "I won't be going diving or anything like that."

"It's not that, although it is a concern," Alf explained. "But Charlie already came and got the keys."

"She did?"

Alf nodded, saying that she'd come in several hours ago.

"I um... well, to be honest, I assumed you'd patched things up and were going out together," he admitted. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have handed the keys over. She doesn't have a boat licence, does she?"

"No," Joey said, her voice a little hollow as worry began to take over. "She doesn't."

Alf also looked concerned.

"Do you think I should go and find her or...?"

"No," Joey said decisively. "I will. Leave it with me."

With that, she dashed back out of the building in the direction of the docks.

* * *

The world was spinning and Charlie felt decidedly unwell. Coming down to the boat where she had first realised the depth of her feelings for Joey had seemed a good idea when she'd left the house. She hadn't been sure what she wanted to achieve but now she was very, very drunk and her mood was plummeting even further. At the beginning of the day, she hadn't actually thought it possible. With an idea flashing into her head, Charlie leapt up and began stumbling around in order to set the boat free and out onto the ocean.

* * *

When Joey spotted Charlie and realised what she was doing, she broke into a run, yelling her name and wondering what the hell she was thinking. Skidding to a halt by the water's edge, she called her again. Charlie looked up, a little startled. She waved sadly and then stumbled towards the control room. Without thinking it through, Joey leapt onto the drifting boat, almost missing and, as she landed on deck, bashing her knee hard on the floor. She cried out in pain. Charlie turned back round and wobbled towards her, kneeling clumsily down and trying to reach out to her ex-girlfriend. Joey jerked out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"You're the one that leapt onto a boat like a crazy woman," Charlie said.

At least, that's what Joey thought she said. Her voice was slurred almost beyond comprehension and her breath stank of booze.

"I'm celebrating," Charlie said, looking offended.

Joey scanned the deck of the boat where far too many empty bottles of alcohol lay strewn about. Charlie looked somewhat green and was not so subtly holding onto the side of the boat in order to hold herself up.

"You're wasted and you're trying to drive a vehicle that you have no experience of," Joey pointed out angrily. "How is that ever going to be a good idea?"

"I do know!" Charlie insisted, waving her arms for emphasis.

She promptly stumbled forward. Joey pulled a face but caught her and held her up. Charlie stared, almost unseeingly at her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" Joey wondered.

She was struck by the look of guilt that washed over her ex-girlfriend's face. She pushed away from Joey and began to stumble towards the control room. Panicked, Joey lurched forward and spun her around. Charlie promptly fell over, crying out in surprise.

"Charlie?" Joey said urgently, crouching down in front of her. "Charlie, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to escape," Charlie slurred.

"This isn't the way to do that," Joey told her firmly.

"What else am I meant to do?" Charlie asked desperately. "It's not as easy for me as it is for you!"

"You think any of this is easy for me?" Joey snapped. "I gave you every damn thing I had and you just destroyed it, Charlie! You destroyed me!"

Tears began to inch down Charlie's face. She nodded.

"I know," she said sadly, still slurring. "And I can't live with that."

She stumbled to her feet again and began to dig around in her pocket, hoping that the keys hadn't fallen out somewhere between getting them and getting trashed. She pulled them triumphantly out of her pocket and made her way to the control room. Joey gave chase. She grabbed her again. Charlie pressed herself against the wall, to steady herself and a struggle for the keys began.

"Charlie, give them to me," Joey demanded.

"No!" Charlie argued, as if she were a petulant child.

"Charlie!"

"No!"

They squabbled some more. Joey was quick to used Charlie's clumsiness against her, managing to jerk her hand and caught the keys when she dropped them and putting them very carefully in her own pocket. Charlie made a grab for them but it only resulted in them both tumbling to the floor.

"Charlie!" Joey yelled, having already hurt herself when she landed on the boat in the first place.

Lying on top of her, Charlie didn't move. Instead, she lay her head on Joey's chest and cried. Resting her head back on the boat, Joey looked up at the sky as they drifted and sighed heavily. How did they ever get to a place like this? How could they have broken up so soon after getting together?

"Charlie, I need to get up," she said.

"No," Charlie said quietly. "No, you need to stay here."

Joey closed her eyes and forced herself to stay strong. Being so close to the woman she was painfully aware of still being in love with, was difficult to say the least. Taking a deep breath, she moved them into a sitting position.

"I'm taking us back to shore," she decided.

Charlie protested but Joey ignored her. Helplessly, Charlie watched her begin to take control of the boat. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to have to face the world again. In a fit of desperation, she flung herself towards the side of the boat, loudly threatening to throw herself off.

"Shit!" Joey muttered, racing back out as Charlie wobbled on the edge of the boat. "Charlie, stop it!"

She reached for her. They struggled. Eventually, they fell back on board. Winded, Charlie lay flat on her back. Shock, pain and alcohol mingled to make her ever more confused. Joey leant over her, looking unimpressed.

"Don't you ever try that again," she warned.

"I wanted to see the sharks," Charlie slurred, closing her eyes against the sunshine.

Glaring, Joey warned her to stay exactly where she was. Charlie remained on the floor and watched her take control of the boat and guide it back to shore. She wept and fought the urge to vomit.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Blaxland was safely secured to the wharf, Charlie was still crying on the floor and Joey had no idea what to do with her. It was the middle of the day and Ruby would be at school, plus the state Charlie was in was a heavy burden for anyone to bear, especially a teenager. And she didn't know who else she could call. Sighing heavily, Joey watched Charlie suffer, finding nothing but compassion in her heart. Gently, she approached, sitting down in front of her and holding her hands. Charlie gazed at her with eyes that were wide and wet.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Her words continued to drag together, leaving Joey no option to have to interpret everything she said. Her eyes struggled to focus.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

Joey gritted her teeth, running her gaze from Charlie's face to her hands, wondering how, after being so close, they could now be worlds apart.

"I love you," Charlie repeated. "I'd do anything to get you to forgive me for what I did. I hate myself."

Joey wanted to tell her that she hated her too but she knew it wasn't the truth. And even if it was, it wouldn't help the broken shell in front of her.

"Let's get you home, okay?" the former deckhand suggested.

Charlie shook her head.

"I just want to stay here forever," she said.

This time, it was Joey turn to shake her head. Carefully, she pulled Charlie to her feet.

"We need to get some coffee in you," she decided. "And we need to clean this mess up."

"But..."

"No buts," Joey insisted.

Sitting Charlie on a school, she began to rummage around for a bag of some description to put the empties in. Then she knew she had to look after Charlie until someone else could. Turning around, she yelped in surprise to realise that Charlie had wobbled back to her feet and was standing right next to her. Their bodies pressed together, making Joey uncomfortable, as Charlie leant into her.

"Joey, please love me again," she begged. "I know I messed up. I messed everything up. But I love you. I can't believe that there isn't a second chance for us..."

"We had lots of chances," Joey pointed out as gently as she could. "And they've all gone now."

"But I need you!" Charlie slurred desperately. "I'd do anything... literally anything... anything you wanted... I do... I'd do it, Joey. Anything."

More tears fell. Joey held fast to her own, having made a very strict rule about never letting Charlie see her cry again.

"Then I want you to move on with your life, Charlie," Joey told her. "Doing stupid shit like this isn't good for you. And it's not good for me either."

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled. "I guess we should be used to it. I mess everything up."

Joey gazed into her eyes, feeling her heart contract. Charlie looked spaced out, lost in her own sadness. Tracing her fingertips down her cheek and refusing to consider the mistake she was making, Joey leant in a little closer. Before she could kiss her, Charlie threw up, violently, and all over Joey's left arm.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie is taken to hospital, Joey damages the gym and when Charlie tries to thank Joey for her help, she doesn't get quite the reaction she expected..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Joey pulled a face and backed away as Charlie vomited all over the floor, fell over and burst into tears. Sighing and feeling torn between compassion and irritation, Joey bent to rub her back and try and soothe her as her body rejected the ridiculous amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"I'm sorry," Charlie wept.

"It's fine," Joey said tightly. "Look, let's just sit down okay?"

With some effort, she guided a very wobbly Charlie to her feet and sat her in a chair. Charlie gazed at her, becoming more tearful by the second. She felt like the world was ending. Joey turned to her bag and dug out the hoodie she'd brought with her. Whipping her t-shirt off and using it to wipe her arm down, she threw the hoodie on instead and zipped it up.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said decisively. "You sit there while I clean up and then I'll take you..."

Her voice trailed off when she spotted areas of red in the mess Charlie had made. Holding her nose in protest, she bent down. Charlie had definitely thrown up some blood.

"Then I'll take you to the hospital," she said.

"I don't want to go to hospital!" Charlie protested.

"You're not exactly in a position to argue, Charlie," Joey told her, standing up again and wondering where Alf might keep cleaning supplies.

"But..."

"You're going to hospital, Charlie," Joey said. "No arguments."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and with Aden on his way to rescue them, Joey had cleaned up the boat so that it was as good as new. Now, she was sitting on the floor, resting against a cushion with Charlie in her arms. The fragile woman snuggled against her, still tearful but thankfully no longer heaving. Joey closed her eyes and stroked Charlie's hair, trying and failing not to get too emotionally invested in the situation.

"I'm sorry," Charlie mumbled.

"You have to do stop doing stuff like this, Charlie," Joey replied gently. "It's not doing either of us any good."

"I just can't live without you," Charlie said.

Joey sighed heavily.

"I know how you feel," she admitted.

* * *

Aden approached the Blaxland and was surprised to find Charlie curled up in Joey's arms.

"Give it to someone else, okay?" Joey was saying when Aden hopped on board.

He watched her put something into Charlie's pocket.

"Taxi to the hospital?" he said.

Joey nodded and extracted herself from Charlie's arms. Together, they picked the inebriated police officer up and carried her to the car. She complained loudly at being in the back on her own so Joey relented and sat with her, holding her hand as they headed away from the docks.

* * *

The emergency department was busy when Aden and Joey arrived with Charlie in tow but Rachel took her friend into a side room as soon as she could.

"What happened?" she asked Joey as Charlie lay back on the bed looking particularly sorry for herself.

"She drank. A lot," Joey explained. "I found her after a lot of vodka and a lot of wine. She had blood in her vomit so I thought the safest thing to do was to bring her here."

Rachel nodded and told her that she had done the right thing.

"Are you sticking around or...?"

Joey shook her head quickly. She approached the bed and kissed Charlie's forehead gently before tugging on Aden's hand and headed out of the room.

* * *

The following morning, Joey woke up feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, the first thing she thought about was Charlie. Was she still in hospital? Was she okay? The knowledge that she could have really lost her for good played heavily on her mind. Had Charlie really intended to kill herself yesterday? And what was Joey meant to do and feel about that? Her hurt was still very apparent and she didn't feel able to let it go but she was also desperately worried about her ex-partner and didn't want her to be as upset as she was. She wondered if she had done the right thing by not accepting the ring Charlie had tried to give her. Hauling herself out of bed, Joey skipped breakfast and a shower, threw some clothes on and jogged out of the house towards the Surf Club.

* * *

Escorted by Leah, Ruby entered the hospital and found Charlie in her hospital room, looking a little better than she had the night before. She'd had to have tests, which had confirmed that she'd damaged the lining of her stomach with too much alcohol, which is what had caused the blood but that it wasn't going to be a long term problem. She'd been given a night of rest and rehydration and at least had some colour back in her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" the teenager asked, pulling up a chair.

Leah came to sit on Charlie's other side.

"Embarrassed and apologetic," Charlie admitted. "And I'm really struggling with my memory. I'm drawing a complete blank over what happened yesterday."

"You drank a lot," Ruby said with a hint of a smile, although she was still desperately worried.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Charlie sighed. "How did I even end up in the hospital though?"

"Joey and Aden brought you in," Rachel said, walking into the room.

"Joey?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Rachel continued studying her notes for a moment and then turned to her patient with a smile.

"She found you on Alf's boat and by the looks of things, you gave her a stressful few hours," the Doctor said. "She seemed very worried about you."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded, hoping she wasn't giving her friend false encouragement. Having recovered from the shock of the Senior Constable falling in love with a woman, the whole town was aware of how desperately Charlie wanted to be back with Joey. And the whole town was worried about her state of mind.

* * *

Tony sat behind his desk, working on his accounts but keeping an eye on Joey as she took out a lot of stress on the punch bag in the corner of the room. She was pounding the bag with strength Tony hadn't realised she even had and looked to be concentrating hard. Rachel had come home the night before and described the state that Charlie had been in so Tony figured that Joey's mood was connected.

Joey punched harder and harder as adrenaline took over her body, helping her relieve her aggression and grief over Charlie's behaviour the previous day, not to mention everything that had gone before. Normally so mild mannered, Joey was struggling with all the feelings that had been raging through her ever since that fateful day on the boat with Robbo. Only a couple of weeks ago, she had been able to console herself over what happened with the knowledge that at least it had led her to falling in love with her soul mate. And now Charlie had destroyed everything that meant anything to her. But on top of that, she seemed intent on destroying herself too. And with that, came a lot of conflicting feelings for Joey. Aden had hassled her about where she and Charlie stood for ages the previous day until she had snapped at him and stormed off to bed. She knew her friend was only trying to help but it was all too much for her. She aimed more punches at the bag and several swift kicks. Then she jumped back as the whole thing fell off the wall.

* * *

Once all the paperwork had been signed, Leah and Ruby led Charlie out of the hospital and towards the car. Nobody quite knew what had and happened on the boat that day. Joey hadn't provided Rachel with much detail and Charlie had a big, black space where her memory of the day should have been. Sitting in the passenger seat, she closed her eyes and wished once more that she could turn back time and make right the mistakes she had made.

* * *

"Joey!" Tony yelped, jumping to his feet and hurrying over to his customer and his broken punch bag.

"Sorry," Joey said.

She winced as she pulled her gloves off and Tony was horrified to discover the state of her hands.

"How hard were you hitting that thing?" he asked.

"Pretty hard," Joey admitted. "I am sorry though. I can pay for the damage."

"We'll worry about that later," Tony said. "Let's get your hands fixed up first, okay?"

Joey nodded and followed him into the back room. At least all the stress and tension had temporarily gone.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Charlie managed to escape the watchful eye of her sister and headed out for a walk in a bid to clear her mind. Approaching the beach, she immediately spotted Joey sitting huddled on the sand. Her heart skipped a beat and she forced herself to pluck up the courage to approach and thank her for her help the previous day.

"Go away," Joey said unhappily when Charlie came to sit beside her.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," the police officer said, not moving away. "I hear that you saved my life."

Joey merely shrugged.

"I'm grateful..." Charlie ventured. "Hey, what happened to your hands?"

Joey whipped round to glare at her.

"How dare you even speak to me?" she snapped.

Charlie visibly shrank back. She still wasn't used to the venom that seemed to pour out of her ex-girlfriend these days.

"I'm..."

"How could you do that to me yesterday?"

"I don't know what I..."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember."

"Convenient," Joey said bitterly.

"Look, I'm really sorry..."

"Stop apologising!" Joey yelled, leaping to her feet. "All you did all damn day yesterday was apologise and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of this! Do you know how hard it was to deal with you? Do you know what you tried to do?"

Charlie stood a little hesitantly.

"I don't remember anything," she said.

"You tried to kill yourself," Joey hissed. "You wanted to take the boat and drown and when I stopped you, you tried to throw yourself overboard..."

Charlie stared at her.

"I mean, how dare you behave that way, Charlie? What was your plan? Wreck my life even more by having your death on my conscience?"

"No! No, I didn't mean..."

"Well this is the last time, okay?" Joey insisted. "You have to leave me alone. You have to stop following me around and making me feel guilty for not forgiving you. _You're _the one in the wrong here. _You're _the one who took something so fragile and so perfect and destroyed it. You can threaten to top yourself, you can drink yourself into oblivion and I honestly don't care anymore. I'm not going to feel guilty and I'm not going to keep saving you."

She stormed off back up the beach.

* * *

_Next time... Joey makes friends with Angelo and people start to think that Charlie and Hugo are dating..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone. Thanks for continuing to read. I just wrote the final chapter of this story and I can promise you that it ends up in a much happier place than it is right now. We get to see a bit of a softer side to Joey in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been five long days and Joey didn't know if she was finding it harder or easier now that Charlie was staying away from her. Every time she did see her, she still looked forlorn and longing but she had stopped seeking her out. Also, she seemed to be working more than was normal or healthy. Joey tried not to think and worry about her but Charlie had been ingrained in her soul months ago and no matter what, she couldn't seem to get rid of her.

That evening, Hugo sat, propping up the bar in the Surf Club where Alf was serving and various members of the community were still discussing the shark attack. John had continued to stir up trouble and suggest that Hugo was lying about what happened that night out on the water.

"It'll pass," Alf assured his friend. "Just give things time to settle."

Hugo nodded and looked up, sighing again when Joey and Aden entered with Crystal, who had a night off and ended up running into them at the Diner.

"Just to make my day better," Hugo complained when Joey glared at him and took up a table in the corner of the room.

"Well now, she _does _have the right to glare," Alf conceded.

"It's not like _I _cheated on her!" Hugo complained. "Charlie was fully aware of what she was doing when she slept with me. And I'm only human. If a hot woman throws herself at you, how are you meant to respond?"

He blanched when he realised that he had been speaking loudly and Joey had heard. Before he could escape, Joey had marched up to him.

"I have every right to be angry with both of you," she informed him. "But thanks for clarifying what happened and who started what."

She stormed out, running straight into Angelo who had dared to venture to the bar for an after work drink.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, although he was very aware that the first and last time they had spoken, the young woman had been very rude to both him and Charlie.

"What's it got to do with you?" Joey asked.

He held his hands up in defence and apologised for caring. Sighing, Joey said sorry.

"I don't know what's the matter with me these days," she told him. "Everything that comes out of my mouth is vile."

"You were pretty mean the other day," Angelo admitted. "Which, you know, fair enough. I'm the most hated guy in town and thoroughly deserve it but... I don't even know your name."

"Joey," she introduced, shaking his hand. "Clean slate?"

"Sounds good," Angelo smiled.

Aside from Charlie, this girl was the only person who had willingly given him the time of day since he got back, which was only making his case harder.

"So, are you okay?" he asked, returning to his original question.

"Just ran into a bastard," Joey said unhappily.

Angelo looked confused.

"Hugo Austin," Joey explained.

Angelo pulled a face.

"Not a fan?" Joey asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I agree with your description," he told her. "I think he's involved in a lot of bad stuff right about now and that that stupid shark attack story is a fake. But I can't seem to get anywhere near him legally."

"How come?"

"Well, I don't have any evidence against him... yet. And certain colleagues are protecting him."

Joey winced and folded her arms.

"Let me guess," she said. "Charlie Buckton?"

"You're really not a fan, are you?" Angelo said.

"Not a bit," Joey said.

"How come?"

"It's a long story. I won't bore you with the details."

Angelo nodded and decided not to push.

"Why do you think she's defending Hugo so much?" Joey wondered.

"Honestly?"

Joey nodded and waited.

"I think they might be... you know."

Joey nodded again before turning to leave.

* * *

The following day, having overslept and battled with dreams that upset her, Charlie stumbled into the Diner to grab a coffee before her shift started. Ever since that day on the boat, the one she still couldn't remember, she had thrown herself into work in a bid to stop thinking about Joey every second of the day. It wasn't quite working but she was doing her best. Thanking Colleen and taking her drink, Charlie turned and almost collided with Joey who also looked like she hadn't slept.

"Not taking a coffee to your boyfriend?" Joey asked, noting the single cup.

"My boyfriend?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"Hugo," Joey explained.

"Joey, I'm not with Hugo," Charlie insisted desperately.

"Not what it looks like to me. Even Angelo thinks you're sleeping with him," Joey told her.

"Angelo?" Charlie asked. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Joey said. "What and who you do in your personal life has nothing to do with either of us."

Nudging past her, Joey headed up to the counter. Charlie watched her for a few moments.

"Joey, I'm not seeing Hugo," she said loudly to catch her attention again.

Unfortunately, she also took the attention of everyone else in the room. Joey studied her uncertainly.

"I'm not with anyone. And I'm never going to be until the day comes when can find it in your heart to forgive me and take me back. You're the only person I ever want to be with."

Joey swallowed, hesitating for a moment before shoving her hands in her pockets.

"You might want to take a hobby or something while you wait. Forever is a long time."

* * *

That evening, Charlie hid away at home feeling sorry for herself. She and Angelo had got into a screaming match in the middle of the police station when she'd attacked him for talking about her and Hugo to Joey, or to anyone for that matter. She had reiterated that she and Hugo were not together and the only reason she was standing up for him was because she believed his story and thought Angelo was behaving like an idiot. Angelo had been further irritated to learn that, having rejected his proposal to go on a shark hunt, Hugo had gone out to sea with Alf and Miles instead.

* * *

Sitting at home, having dinner together, conversation between Joey and Aden was muted to say the least.

"Jo, what are you going to do?" Aden asked.

"About what?"

"About Charlie."

Sighing, Joey sat back and pushed her plate away.

"There's nothing left to do about Charlie," Joey said. "We're over. I wish people would learn to accept that."

"Well, we can't because it's so obvious that you still love her."

"I don't still love her!" Joey lied.

"Joey..."

"Aden, please?" his housemate begged. "Stop pushing me on that. Whatever I feel for her, it doesn't matter. I can't be with her anymore."

"But you could..."

"I can't. Charlie and I don't have a future. And I hate that everyone seems to be blaming me for what's happened."

Aden reached out compassionately and held her hand.

"Nobody's blaming you, Joey."

"Well, it feels like it," Joey replied, letting out an accidental sob. "She's the one who hurt me, Aden. She..."

Having held it in for weeks, Joey finally broke down and wept.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Tony make friends with Angelo and he even manages to score a date...!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been another long day for the Bay, although, in some good news, Roman's sight had been miraculously restored. He'd gone blind after a car accident on a date with Leah a month or so before and finally things seemed to be working out.

Instead of bringing back a shark on their trip out to see, a very grave Alf, Hugo and Miles had returned with the half eaten body of Lou DeBono. Extensive tests had revealed that a shark had taken a bite or two after he'd already been dead for a few hours and that he had died from a gunshot wound. With no evidence that anyone else had been on the boat, Irene had been charged with his murder and they were still waiting on news of the police officer she had shot and critically wounded. The move, led by Angelo, had made him even less popular and Charlie had been torn between wanting to support him and work with him, and being angry with him for the way he was bulldozing his way through town. She believed that Jack's death had been a genuine accident and not murder but it didn't make her or anyone else miss him any less. And Charlie had enough on her hands between missing Joey like crazy and struggling to solve a spate of robberies in Summer Bay and the surrounding area. She hardly had time to breathe.

In a rare moment off that evening, Charlie headed to the Surf Club to wind down with a beer. Crystal greeted her merrily, which Charlie found particularly irritating. She had seen the way the barmaid looked at Joey and she hated her for it. Fortunately, Joey didn't seem to look back in the same way but Crystal was a beautiful girl and Charlie wondered if it was really only a matter of time.

Taking her drink, Charlie headed over to one of the table and surveyed the room. It took only a matter of seconds for her to spot Joey playing a game of pool with Aden. She was laughing for the first time in a long time and seemed not to have a care in the world. It only made Charlie feel more depressed.

* * *

At the end of a difficult shift, Angelo headed to the Surf Club to try and relax a little more before yet another day started and with it, was sure to come a lot of hassle. Spotting Charlie sitting at a table, he ordered a drink and awkwardly approached her.

"Are you expecting company or could I...?" he ventured nervously.

Charlie vaguely gestured for him to sit down, which he did.

"You look stressed," he said.

"Got a lot of my plate at the moment, not helped by being accused of dating someone I have no interest in," she told him.

He apologised.

"You were just defending him so much..."

"Because I don't think he's done anything wrong," Charlie said. "Not because I'm interested in him."

Angelo nodded and apologised again.

"So um... are you seeing anyone?"

Charlie glanced up at Joey who was celebrating a good shot in her game. She swigged her beer.

"No," she said. "No, I'm not."

"Me neither," Angelo said.

Charlie nodded.

"I um... I heard on the grapevine that you had a pretty rough break up recently..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlie snapped.

"Sorry..."

"Look, I'm your colleague, okay? I'm not your friend. I'll help you do your job while you're here but that's it."

Abashed, Angelo looked down, unsure whether to leave or stay.

"You can stay," Charlie told him, reading his mind. "But I don't want to get personal. Okay?"

"Sounds fine to me," Angelo said, offering a smile.

* * *

After losing the pool game, Aden had to buy Joey a drink so the two of them headed up to the bar. Joey's breath caught in her throat when she spotted Charlie having a drink with Angelo. She hadn't noticed her ex arriving. Pulling up a stool, she sat down beside Aden and immediately struck up a chirpy conversation with Crystal. She could feel Charlie's eyes on her the whole time and fought waves of sadness. She missed her happy times with Charlie more and more and her resolve to stay away from her was dwindling rapidly. But she knew she had to push through it and hoped one day that she could truly have moved on with her life.

* * *

"What is up with you and that Joey girl or is that too personal?" Angelo asked Charlie.

"Too personal," Charlie replied quickly.

He nodded. She continued to gaze at her ex-lover's back, longing for her to turn around and tell her that they could give things one more try.

"So, how are things?" she asked, changing the subject. "Is life getting any easier?"

"Well, I haven't had my tires slashed for a whole three days!" Angelo said with false cheer.

Charlie chuckled. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him.

"And I met a nice woman today," he ventured.

"You did?"

"Her name's May and she's just started teaching at Summer Bay High," Angelo explained. "We're actually going out to dinner tomorrow night. And um... at the weekend, Tony's invited me to go fishing."

Charlie choked on her drink. Joey immediately turned round, glanced at Charlie to check she was alright and then returned her attention to Aden and Crystal.

"Tony?" Charlie asked, trying not to raise her hopes over Joey's brief attention.

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Angelo admitted. "But he said that he's trying to let go of his anger and the only way he feels able to do that is to create some kind of peace between us and try to start again."

Charlie nodded.

"I hope it works out," she said.

* * *

The following week, Summer Bay had changed all over again. Angelo had started dating May and things seemed to be going well. But his fishing trip with Tony had gone wrong when Tony had revealed that he had no intention of forgiving him for Jack's death and had lured him out to the cliffs in order to end things once and for all. Martha, Hugo and Charlie had just about talked Tony round and the four of them had saving Angelo's life, which had literally been hanging in the balance.

Charlie and her team had caught Roman and Gardy out during another robbery and while Gardy had escaped, Roman had confessed to crimes committed over the last few weeks and back when he was in the army. He had been handed over to the military police and Nicole had been sent to live with Miles and Kirsty. Roman's admission had shaken his friends and family up and everyone was missing him from their lives.

In better news, Aden and Belle had had a heart to heart and, having broken up a very brief relationship with Liam, the former couple had reunited and now Aden was back on cloud nine. He'd tried to use his experiences of having a second, or was it a third, chance, as a way of encouraging Joey to make a go of things with Charlie again. Unsurprisingly, she had refused but everyone knew just how much she missed the love of her life.

Both Charlie and Joey floated around town in a world of their own, performing necessary duties and tasks and generally feeling empty and abandoned. Charlie hated herself for the way she had messed everything up and dreamed of the day that Joey might be willing to give her another chance. Joey continued to feel utterly lost. The more desperate she was to forget Charlie, the more impossible it felt.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey have another explosive encounter and Angelo's feelings for Charlie resurface..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Easter everyone! Like a good Christian I was up before dawn and having a nice church service on the beach watching the sun rise. The plan was to come back and start updating but alas, I fell asleep! I am not a morning person! But anyway, I hope you're all having a lovely Easter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been a few weeks and Charlie had been doing her best to stay out of Joey's way, even though it broke her heart to see her around town and not be allowed to speak to her. It was also hard to see her so happy when all Charlie felt was misery. She had continued to work herself into the ground and Ruby had begun to complain rather loudly about her absence from home. She had tried to be understanding about the pain her sister was in but she was worried and wanted to spend time with her. But Charlie was either working or asleep or, occasionally, getting wasted in the Surf Club. The incident on the Blaxland had not scared her off drowning her sorrows, although Alf had point blank refused to ever let her rent his boat again.

* * *

On a rare afternoon off, Charlie headed to the gym in a bid to keep fit and take her mind off her troubles. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Joey working on strengthening her arms. Making a beeline for the machine beside her, Charlie sat down.

"Do you have to?" Joey asked.

"I'm entitled to work out if I want to," Charlie said. "I didn't break the gym's heart."

"No," Joey agreed. "Just mine."

She moved off her machine and headed over to the cross trainer, wanting to keep a distance between them.

"How have you been?" Charlie ventured.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you?" Joey asked.

"Well, no, but I thought I'd ask anyway."

"Well, don't," Joey replied. "Just leave me in peace, okay?"

"Well, I'm glad one of us finds this whole thing so easy," Charlie remarked.

Joey paused and glared at her.

"What did you just say?"

From his desk, Tony tensed, worried about what kind of argument might erupt this afternoon. Post break up, Charlie and Joey had proved that they were not above all out rows in public.

"I said I'm glad that one of us finds this whole thing so easy," Charlie said, wondering where the words were coming from.

She remained seated.

"You actually think this is easy for me?" Joey demanded bitterly.

"From where I'm sitting, it seems like you've got a damn nice life these days," Charlie said, standing up. "You've got your nice little job, you live with your best mate, you flirt with your pretty little barmaid... For all the fuss you've made about being heartbroken, you really don't seem to care that you've lost me."

"I don't get a choice about trying to make the best of things!" Joey yelled.

Charlie swallowed as she watched Joey clench her fists in anxiety.

"You destroyed me, Charlie! You gave me everything I ever wanted and then you took it all away!"

"And you know how sorry I am!" Charlie snapped back. "If you cared that much then you'd want to make things work! Personally, I think you're trying to keep everyone on your side while you swan off into your happy little life!"

"How dare you!" Joey demanded, stepping forward, her blood boiling.

"I'm just saying what I see!"

"Well you're lucky I don't say what _I _see! You're the bitch who destroyed everything, Charlie!"

"And you're the bitch who won't let me put things back together!" Charlie snapped back.

"Why the hell should I?"

Joey's voice increased in pitch and volume.

"Why the hell should I?" she repeated. "And maybe you're right. The best thing that ever happened to me was you screwing Hugo behind my back. I thought you were the most amazing woman in the world when all along you were just a fucking tramp!"

Tony moved to intervene but Joey left the gym abruptly and slammed the door behind her. Embarrassed and unhappy, Charlie headed back to her machine to try and calm down. She wondered if the day would ever come where she and Joey could be in the same room together without the world exploding.

* * *

"Why is it that every time I see you out of uniform, you're getting wasted?" Angelo asked.

Charlie looked up from her seat in the Surf Club and studied his face and he looked hopeful about sitting down.

"Because I'm a fucking tramp," Charlie replied bitterly.

Without invitation, Angelo sat down anyway, looking and feeling concerned.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

Charlie cast a glance at Joey who was sitting at a table with Aden and Belle. Joey gazed right back at her for a moment before turning back to her friends. Charlie returned her eyes to Angelo.

"It depends who you're asking, I guess," she said sadly.

Puzzled, Angelo studied Charlie and then Joey.

"Seriously," he said. "What happened between the two of you? I've never known you to have a fight like this with anyone. Not even Roman and he treated you like a piece of shit."

Charlie merely shrugged. She finished her drink and then sent Angelo up to the bar was cash enough for both of them.

* * *

"Joey, why don't you just go over and talk to her?" Belle suggested.

The couple had found Joey at home in a state of distress after an argument with Charlie that had gone too far.

"I've got nothing to say," Joey lied.

"Well, sorry might be a good start," Aden dared.

Joey closed her eyes and sighed heavily, wondering when she had turned into such a cow. _When Charlie broke me into pieces_, she remembered. She shook her head and offered to get the next round.

* * *

Crystal finished serving Angelo and turned her attention to Joey who had stepped up beside him. Joey ordered two glasses of white wine and a beer. Crystal smiled and obeyed orders. Angelo hesitated.

"Hey," he finally said to Joey.

"Hey," she replied, not looking at him.

"Look, why don't you join us?"

Joey turned to face him looking appalled. She glanced at Charlie. So did Angelo. Joey caught the expression of love in his eyes. Directed at Charlie, it was a look Joey recognised. It was a look she had worn herself. Wondering if the two police officers might be on the verge of getting together, Joey felt suddenly sick.

"I'd rather die," she said.

Handing her cash over to Crystal, Joey hurried back to her seat with the drinks.

"What the hell was that?" Aden demanded.

* * *

More confused than ever, Angelo returned to sit with Charlie.

"What on earth happened between you two?" he wondered.

Charlie took her drink and gulped some of it down.

"Nothing important," she lied. "Let's talk about something else."

Angelo nodded and fiddled with the label on his beer bottle.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Charlie suddenly asked. "Aren't you and May joined at the hip these days?"

Angelo blushed a little self-consciously.

"I'm trying to keep it casual," he said. "It's not proving easy, to be honest."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, wondering what the problem was.

"She seems pretty into me and I like her but... it's not... well, it's not like it was between us."

Charlie sat up straighter in alarm.

"I'm not hitting on you," Angelo added quickly. "I'm just... comparing. I had proper feelings for you. I don't really for May. But... but I hope that I will. She's nice."

Charlie nodded, settling down in her chair again.

"Well, I hope it works out," she said.

She cast a look back at Joey who was staring right back at her, looking as lost as Charlie felt.

* * *

_Next time... Joey makes friends with May, Angelo and May break up and Joey walks in on the wrong moment for poor Charlie..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Most people voted for Hearts on Fire but this chapter is especially for Eatmywords, who was keen for an extra update of this. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joey went for her morning run on the beach before work. Over the past few weeks, since her break up with Charlie, she hadn't been sleeping and so she'd taken to early starts in the fresh air to try and clear her head and keep herself from dwelling too much. Seeing Charlie last night hadn't been easy and she'd left before Charlie and Angelo had. She couldn't help but wonder, knowing their history, if something might happen between Charlie and her ex-boyfriend. All this time, she had insisted that she didn't want to be with Charlie anymore or ever again but the thought that she might move on with someone else made her feel strange and uncertain. Did she really want to forget about their relationship forever? Or was she biding her time without even knowing it? Did she want to get back with her after all? And how would she react if Charlie transitioned so quickly to someone else?

"Ooh! Sorry!" she gasped when she and another person suddenly tumbled to the ground.

"No, it's my fault," the woman said. "I was in my own world."

"Me too," Joey said, standing up and extending her hand to help the woman she had collided with.

"I don't think we've actually met," the woman said. "I'm May."

"The new school teacher?" Joey asked. "Ruby mentioned you."

May nodded and smiled.

"I'm Joey."

They shook hands politely.

"So, were you off anywhere nice?" May asked.

Joey looked confused.

"In your own little world," May explained.

"Oh! No. Unfortunately, I was nowhere nice," Joey admitted. "I was fretting about my ex."

"Coincidence," May remarked.

Joey again looked puzzled.

"I was fretting about my current," the school teacher revealed.

"Sounds unpleasant," Joey replied.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go for coffee? I feel a complaint session coming on and it's so much more satisfying if someone's complaining with you!"

Giggling, Joey agreed and they headed up the beach together.

* * *

Charlie was at work early like she normally was, although Ruby had begged her to finish work on time tonight and take her out to dinner so that they could spend some much needed time together. Now, with her essential coffee on her desk, the Senior Constable was preparing to tackle a mountain of paperwork. She couldn't get the way Joey had been looking at her last night, out of her head. What did it mean? Should she try and talk to her about it? Or would everything all go wrong again? Sighing heavily, she forced herself to focus on a nice night with Ruby and some much needed girl time. She just wished she could forget about Joey, even for just a second.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and your current?" Joey asked when she and May were settled down together.

To be honest, it was a relief to think about someone else's problems than her own, especially now that Aden and Belle were back on cloud nine. Aden had even admitted yesterday that he was saving up to buy a ring in order to propose to Belle.

"Nothing really," May sighed. "I mean, he's perfectly nice and everything. But I heard on the grapevine that he went out for a drink with his ex last night. And I know there's nothing wrong with exes being friends and they dated months ago but... I don't know. I really like him and I don't think he likes me quite the same amount. But he _really _liked this Charlie woman and I'm worried that..."

"Charlie?" Joey interrupted.

May nodded, her eyes wide as she hung onto Joey's every word.

"You're dating Angelo Rosetta then, are you?"

May nodded again.

"Do you know them both?"

"One more than the other," Joey said. "I've only spoken to Angelo a couple of times."

"So, what's this Charlie like? Do you think she could have feelings for Angelo still or am I panicking about nothing?"

Joey sighed and sipped her coffee.

"I'd say that you shouldn't underestimate anything Charlie Buckton is capable of," she told her. "Charlie isn't exactly known for her ethics in relationships. She uses and abuses people in order to get what she wants, no matter who gets hurt."

"And you're friends with her?" May asked in alarm.

Joey laughed bitterly.

"I didn't say that," she said. "I said I knew her. Personally, I'd cross the street to avoid her."

May looked crestfallen.

"So, do you think I should be worried?" she asked. "Do you think she and Angelo might still have feelings for each other?"

"I have no idea," Joey told her. "But I'd honestly advise you to find out."

* * *

It was the afternoon and Charlie was still suffocating under her now fortunately dwindling amount of paperwork. She looked up when Angelo charged into her office and threw himself into a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think May and I just broke up," Angelo sighed.

Charlie put her pen down.

"How come? I thought you guys were going well."

"She just started interrogating me. She was ranting and raving about me going for a drink with you and accusing us of having feelings for each other and..."

He sighed heavily.

"I have no idea where it came from."

"That's weird," Charlie said. "Of course we don't have feelings for each other. Being with you again has never even crossed my mind!"

"Thanks!" Angelo shot back sarcastically.

She quickly apologised.

"Sorry but... it hasn't. I don't mean to sound rude but..."

She shook her head.

"May has nothing to worry about. Maybe you should go and tell her that. Clear the air. Fix things."

Angelo shook his head, sighing heavily.

"To be honest, I don't think I want to go out with anyone that jealous and controlling," he told her. "If she can flip out like that just because I've gone out for a spontaneous drink with an ex... No. I think she just stopped us both wasting a hell of a lot of time trying to make things work."

* * *

After work, Joey was heading home when she spotted May sitting on a bench by the beach looking tearful. Feeling a little guilty for projecting her own feelings about Charlie onto the situation, she went to sit down with her. But she hoped that her intentions had been in the right place. She didn't trust Charlie with Angelo, even if he was dating May. By all accounts, Angelo had been besotted with Charlie from day one and if she so much as clicked her fingers, something was likely to happen. And feeling entirely qualified to judge her sexual decision making, Joey thought she could easily click her fingers any day now.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I broke up with Angelo."

"Oh, May... Shit, I'm so sorry. I think I might have been projecting my issues onto you earlier..."

May gazed at her.

"Charlie is the ex I told you about," Joey explained.

"Oh!" the teacher said in surprise. "The one who cheated on you?"

Joey nodded unhappily.

"Well, it that case, I'm glad I ended it if her morals really are that loose," May said bitterly.

"But that doesn't mean Angelo..."

"He didn't deny having feelings for her," May interrupted. "I asked him out right and he just kind of stuttered and stumbled and..."

She shook her head.

"Obviously I don't know how Charlie feels but I'm surer than ever now that Angelo still likes her."

* * *

Charlie and Angelo had been on patrol together for much of the afternoon and were now headed to the Diner to grab a coffee before the last hour of their shift. Charlie was animatedly talking about her dinner plans with Ruby and how much she was looking forward to it when Angelo stopped her. He took her hands and turned to face her. She stared at him in the Diner car park, looking bewildered.

"Charlie, was May right?" he asked.

Charlie's confusion grew.

"Is there something between us still?" Angelo persisted.

"No," Charlie replied without hesitation. "No, there's really not."

She tried to back away but Angelo held on fast to her hands.

"I couldn't deny it when May asked me because I _am _still attracted to you, Charlie. And I still think you're the most incredible person I've ever met. You've always meant everything to me. I..."

He leant in to kiss her. Startled, Charlie let him come close before she realised exactly what his intention was. She pulled back abruptly and broke contact with him.

"You've read this all wrong," she told him, turning to leave and abandon the coffee run.

She paused in her steps when she realised that, sitting alone on a bench, Joey had witnessed the whole thing. With her heart pounding, Charlie watched Joey get up and leave. She hurried after her, calling her name and leaving Angelo hurt, confused and trudging into the Diner by himself.

"Joey!" Charlie said desperately.

"Don't let me interrupt," Joey said when she realised that Charlie was right behind her.

Charlie made a grab for her, spinning her round and almost startled by the way Joey's deep, dark eyes blazed.

"Nothing happened," Charlie said.

"Really? It looked like you were kissing him from where I was sat."

"I wasn't," Charlie insisted. "He tried but I stopped him. I'm not interested in Angelo. I'm in love with you."

"Like that's ever stopped you banging someone else," Joey shot back, although much to Charlie's surprise, she hadn't broken contact with her.

"Joey, I made a big, stupid, awful mistake but I'm never going to make one like that again," the police officer stated. "The only thing I want in the whole world is to get you back. I'm not going to wreck any small chance I might have to kiss some guy I don't even like."

Joey stepped a little closer, focussing on their joined hands.

"I wouldn't bother trying to be virtuous for the first time in your life, Charlie," she said. "It's a wasted effort. You don't stand _any _chance with me. Not even a small one."

With that, she abruptly dropped her hands and turned to leave.

"Then why are you so upset?" Charlie called after her.

Joey spun round, staring at her in surprise.

"You thought I was kissing Angelo and you were hurt," Charlie said. "Why would you feel that if don't have feelings for me anymore?"

"Because it just rams home exactly the kind of person you are," Joey replied dishonestly. "So it reminds me of exactly how hard you trampled over my heart and my life."

This time, she left for real.

* * *

_Next time... Aden asked Joey to be his best man and Ruby offers Charlie some advice..._


	16. Chapter 16

_This is just an extra update in order to thank jensy25 and Oniz197 for being so lovely. I really appreciate your messages. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The one after this should be pretty eventful, not to mention the chapters following that! For now, I hope you enjoy this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What happened this time?" Ruby asked.

She and Charlie were sitting at dinner in a nice restaurant in Yabbie Creek. Charlie had promised to take some time to reconnect with her sister and both were glad that she had.

"Nothing really," Charlie said vaguely. "I'm just kind of confused as to where I stand with Joey at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she thought there was something going on between Angelo and I..."

"Angelo?" Ruby screeched in horror. "There isn't, is there?"

"Ruby, what do you take me for?" Charlie snapped. "I'm in love with Joey. I'm not interested in anyone else. Why does nobody seem to get that?"

"Chill out, Charlie," Ruby said gently, touching her hand across the table. "We do get that. We all do. But why does Joey think there's something between you and Angelo all of a sudden?"

"I'm not really sure how it happened," Charlie said more calmly. "One minute everything was normal and the next, Angelo was freaking out because May broke up with him. He joined me for a drink last night and she somehow got it into her head that he still liked me."

"Oh," Ruby frowned.

"And what's even worse than that is that he does!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Ruby screeched again.

People were starting to turn and look.

"He made a pass at me," Charlie sighed. "Right outside the Diner – just as Joey was sitting there."

Ruby pulled a worried face and asked what happened.

"I stopped him. Joey saw us and stormed off. I chased after her and we had another row and..."

She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I really thought for a moment there that she was upset because she still has feelings for me but now I'm not so sure. I don't know what to think anymore, Rubes."

* * *

Belle had a headache so she decided to stay at home, leaving Aden and Joey to a video game night at their place.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?" Joey asked as they raced cars across the television screen.

"When I have enough money for the ring," Aden replied, not losing concentration. "Soon. I'm nearly there."

"How are you going to do it?" Joey asked, inching her car in front of his.

"Stop trying to make me lose my concentration," Aden warned, inching back in front.

"I'm not!" Joey lied, continuing to battle with her best friend. "I'm showing an interest in your future."

"Well, you can do that once I've kicked your arse in..."

He growled in frustration as Joey sailed past him over the finish line. Tossing the controller down, he glared at how triumphant she looked.

"So, wedding plans..." she said brightly.

* * *

"I'm sure she still loves you," Ruby said confidently. "She's just really hurt. And yes, she's shocking everyone with how angry she is but if you give it enough time then I'm certain that you'll get back together. You two are perfect for each other."

"We're not," Charlie sighed. "She was always too good for me and I guess I ended up going to great lengths to prove that."

She sipped her Diet Coke unhappily.

"You were messed up that night," Ruby said reasonably. "And you absolutely did the wrong thing. Cheating on Joey and then lying about it was awful. It was horrible. It was so..."

"Okay!" Charlie interjected. "I know. You don't need to bash me over the head with it. Joey's already doing that."  
She gulped down the rest of her drink, wishing she wasn't driving so that it could be stronger.

"My point is," Ruby said, "that despite all of that, you love her. And as far as I'm aware, she's the first person you've ever felt that way about."

"She is," Charlie nodded.

"And there is absolutely no doubt about the way she felt about you," Ruby continued. "The way she looked at you, spoke to you, spoke _about _you... She worshipped the ground you walked on. And I know I freaked at first but when you were with Joey, that was honestly the happiest I have ever seen you. Joey's the best thing that ever happened in your life."

Charlie nodded.

"So it's only right that she hates me now," she said sadly. "I meant everything to her and I hurt her all the same. I hate myself."

"Feelings that strong do not go away," Ruby insisted. "She's angry now and she's hurting but she still loves you. And I know you'll find your way back to each other."

"How do you suggest I make that happen?" Charlie asked, eager for an answer. "Because to be honest, I'm fresh out of ideas."

* * *

"So, will you be my best man?" Aden asked.

He had outlined all this plans to propose as romantically as possible to Belle and hopefully make her the happiest woman in the world.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask me!" Joey grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course!" Joey said, pulling her best friend into a hug. "I'm so excited for you, Aden. If anything gives me hope for the future, it's you."

Aden blushed and held her hands, looking into her eyes.

"I was worried that me marrying Belle would be insensitive," he admitted.

"Sweetheart, we only kissed a couple of times," Joey smirked. "I'm over you!"

Aden snorted with laughter and hugged her again.

"You know what I mean," he said more seriously when they parted.

Joey nodded, holding onto his hand.

"I'm happy for you, Aden," she said. "And I think you and Belle belong together. I know I've been stomping around like a bear with a sore head for the last few weeks but I promise I will be on top form for your wedding."

"And will you be bringing a plus one or...?"

"Don't push it," Joey warned.

"It doesn't have to be Charlie..."

"It will never be Charlie," Joey confirmed. "But I'm not ready for it to be anyone else yet either."

Aden put his arm around her, surprised by how she suddenly seemed so vulnerable.

"I hope that you find your happiness, Jo," he said sincerely. "Whoever it's with."

"Me too," Joey admitted. "Now, care to let me kick your racing arse again?"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

"You really think that's going to work?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Ruby nodded and finished her last forkful of food.

"I really do," she said. "All this time, you've been offering yourself to her on a plate and she keeps rejecting you. Plus she has all the power. But if she was upset when she thought you'd kissed Angelo then she's given you a hint. She still wants you. So if you make yourself a little less available then maybe she'll pick up the chase."

Charlie chewed her lip, looking sceptical.

"How am I meant to do that though?" she asked. "Every time I see her I turn to mush. My heart leaps onto my sleeve without permission."

"I have every confidence in you," Ruby confirmed.

Charlie smiled and thanked her.

"Anyway," she said brightly. "I've been rambling since the first course. Tell me about your life. What's happening? How's school? How's Xavier? Tell me everything!"

Needing no further encouragement, Ruby launched into an explanation of everything Charlie didn't yet know about, including much swooning over her boyfriend.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie's plan doesn't quite turn out how she expected it to, rumours about Charlie and Hugo resurface and Joey attempts to move on with her life..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, people seem to want an extra chapter of this today. And considering it's a happy day with the wedding and everything – the Queen is walking into the Abbey as I write – I thought I would celebrate the romanticism of the day and post you an extra chapter. This isn't exactly the most romantic story in the world (yet) but I hope you're all still enjoying it. We are beginning to make progress, I promise... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie was in the gym the following morning, working up a sweat and mulling over what Ruby had suggested the night before. Being so early in the day, it was largely empty and Charlie was enjoying the solitude until Joey walked through the door. The former lovers glanced a little anxiously at each other before Joey set up on the other side of the room, making sure she kept her distance.

An hour later, having done her best to ignore Charlie for the whole time she had been exercising, Joey finished and headed into the changing rooms to get showered and then ready for work. When Charlie saw Joey leave, she waited a few moments and then headed to the showers herself.

Out in the main changing room, with her hair still wet, Joey began to dress. She paused when she saw Charlie emerge from the showers, wrapped in a towel. Unable to stop herself, Joey's eyes roved over Charlie's body. She swallowed and licked her lips, cursing herself for still being so affected by her beauty. Charlie made eye contact. Joey broke away quickly, turned around and sat on the bench to pull her jeans on. When she stood to pull them up the rest of the way, she turned back round and saw Charlie standing, in no kind of hurry, wearing only a thong. Joey felt her mouth go dry. Her heart pounded and her desire, mixed with bitterness, grew.

"A little public, isn't it?" she remarked.

Charlie glanced casually at her, as if she had forgotten she was there. Joey remained on edge, wondering what kind of game her ex was playing.

"Well, it's only you here," Charlie replied, rummaging slowly through her bag. "And it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Rather than putting a bra on, she pulled out a pair of trousers, still displaying the wares Joey had always been rather hooked on.

"Seen," Charlie continued. "Touched. Kissed."

She caught Joey's gaze and smiled.

"Licked chocolate body paint off."

Joey turned pink, hardly knowing where to look or what to do. She gazed at Charlie for a few moments longer, catching her smile and suddenly becoming irritated. Without thinking it through, but determined to get the upper hand, Joey marched across the room, pressing up close to Charlie who was firmly standing to attention. She gazed into the police officer's eyes, placing her hands on her hips. Charlie's heart pounded at the close proximity of the woman she loved, wondering if Ruby had been right after all. Maybe this latest scheme was working.

"Are you trying to use your body to tempt me back?" Joey half whispered.

Forcing confidence, Charlie studied her face.

"Is it working?" she asked.

Joey bent her head, lowering her lips to Charlie's breasts, taking each one in her mouth in turn. Charlie sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, at the feel of Joey's lips offering so much pleasure. Releasing her, Joey cupped Charlie's face, looking longingly at her for a moment.

"No," she said. "It's not."

Charlie's heart sank but fluttered again when Joey pressed even closer to her and captured her lips. All the while, Joey wondered what on earth she was doing. It felt wrong to be making up reasons to kiss her ex. But she was lying. Charlie had affected her. Every day, she tempted her back. And every day, it was a battle to hold onto her hatred and not fling herself back into her arms. She brushed her lips against Charlie's, holding her close and trying to make the moment last as long as possible. For her part, Charlie offered no arguments, even though she felt sure that the moment their lips parted, it would all be over.

"You don't get me that easily," Joey whispered.

With that, she shoved her feet in her shoes and left. Charlie watched her go, feeling conflicted and confused. She put the rest of her clothes on and sat down to deal with her shoes. She paused when she was hit with a sudden flash of memory. She and Joey had been on the Blaxland and they had nearly kissed. It hadn't been the day they realised they loved each other, it had been since their break up – it had been recently. Joey's kiss remained on Charlie's lips and her body was still tingling from her touch. Replaying Joey's last words in her head, she wondered, with an emotional flutter, if there might be hope after all. She'd felt emotion in their kiss and Joey almost seemed to have set her a challenge. She couldn't get her 'that easily' but perhaps there was hope that she could get her with a little more effort. Shaking her head, Charlie picked up her gym bag and headed out of the venue, passing Tony at the desk, who seemed to be very jittery. Stepping out into the sunshine, Charlie wondered what she ought to do next to prove how desperately she needed to have Joey back in her life.

* * *

With her head still a mess of confusion, Charlie had just about continued through the day. At lunch time, she typically headed to the Diner to get some food, hoping that Joey might be around. Her heart sank when she wasn't. Ordering her lunch anyway, Charlie sat down. She felt anxious the moment Hugo approached her.

"Can I sit?" the man she had made such a fundamental mistake with, asked.

"Um..."

"Just for a second?"

"I don't want Joey to get the wrong idea..."Charlie admitted.

"It's a work thing," Hugo explained. "I need your help."

"Well, maybe you could come down to the station..." Charlie ventured, glancing worriedly around.

The last thing she needed was for her ex-girlfriend to walk in and find her talking to the man she cheated on her with. Hugo ignored her and sat down anyway. The tension in Charlie's body multiplied.

"I need you to get Angelo to lay off me," Hugo begged. "He's ruining my life, Charlie."

"How?" Charlie asked, automatically going into cop mode.

"He keeps making out that I've got something to hide," Hugo said. "That I lied about the shark attack and that I'm into some dodgy. I'm not. And I don't need him – of all people – hassling me like a criminal. _He's _the criminal!"

"Hugo, you can make a harassment complaint but otherwise, I can't..."

Hugo shook his head.

"I don't want a big fuss," he said. "I just want Angelo to leave me alone."

"What are you expecting me to do?" Charlie asked. "It all kind of blew up in my face last time I tried to help you with this."

"He respects you, Charlie," Hugo said. "That much is obvious. Can't you have a word? I know you tried before but please try again. Just tell him to back off?"

"I can try but..."

She glanced up and froze when she saw Joey walk in and then walk right back out again.

"I'll try," she promised. "But please don't try and talk to me like this again. You might think Angelo is wrecking your life but I'm doing everything I can to make sure I don't wreck my own."

Nodding but not quite satisfied, Hugo stood and left. Charlie wondered whether she ought to follow Joey and explain or stay put. Knowing that so far, every time she had followed, she'd made things worse, Charlie sighed heavily and resigned herself to waiting for her lunch.

* * *

Having escaped the Diner, Joey headed into the Surf Club and ordered a snack. All day, so far, her head had been spinning over her interaction with Charlie that morning. Being so close to her, even if it was amid a power struggle, had opened up old feelings. Charlie was more present in her mind than ever. But now, having seen her sitting and chatting to Hugo, she felt sick and bitter all over again. Apparently while Joey had been replaying their kiss over and over again, Charlie hadn't given her a second thought. It only confirmed to Joey that it was over.

"Here you go," Crystal said cheerfully, putting Joey's fruit juice down in front of her. "Anything else I can get you? A date maybe?"

She grinned with a mix of hope and cheek that made Joey laugh.

"I'm really not the kind of person you want to date," she said.

"I beg to differ," Crystal smirked.

"I'm a bitch, Crystal," Joey said.

"Only to someone who deserves it."

So far, Charlie Buckton had not made a good impression on the barmaid.

"And my head is a big, fat mess," Joey told her.

"I'm sure I could help," Crystal said.

"You deserve a million times better than anything I could give right now," Joey replied unhappily.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you could give the guy a break!" Charlie said.

She'd taken Angelo aside to try and get him to leave Hugo alone but her colleague and former boyfriend had not taken kindly to her suggestion.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"I don't!" Charlie insisted. "He just asked me to ask you..."

"Trying to get you to do his dirty work for him..." Angelo remarked. "Again."

"Just... think about it," Charlie said.

She sank into a chair and rubbed her temples, her head still full of Joey and what she may or may not be thinking right now.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Angelo asked, standing over her with his arms folded across his chest and catching her off guard.

Charlie stared up at him for a moment.

"If you don't retract the question, I will have no reservations in slapping you across the face," she warned.

Angelo didn't budge.

"You are, aren't you?" he said. "I was right the first time!"

Charlie stood up quickly, irritated and more than ready to square up to him.

"Whatever I think or feel about Hugo Austin is irrelevant when I'm here, okay?" she snapped. "When I'm in my uniform, I am a police officer and nothing else. When I tell you to lay off Hugo unless you have genuine evidence that he's up to something illegal, I'm saying it as a cop. Now get the hell out of my office."

Angelo nodded and stepped back a little.

"I notice you didn't deny it," he muttered as he headed back through the door.

* * *

"There is no way that Charlie and Hugo are an item!" Leah protested in the Diner kitchen.

"Well, that's not what I heard!" Colleen squawked. "Everyone's talking about it!"

"Charlie's still in love with Joey," Irene commented. "Everyone knows that. I mean, look at the state she's been in since they broke up."

Colleen pulled a face, mumbling that she didn't understand that relationship at all.

"And anyway, I heard they were kissing this morning," Irene added.

"Charlie and Hugo?" Colleen asked.

"Charlie and Joey!" Leah explained.

Tony had caught them in the changing room and promptly told Rachel, who'd told Martha and Leah, only to be overheard by Irene who had apparently now told Colleen.

"Why would she be kissing Joey if she's dating Hugo?" Colleen asked, becoming more flustered.

"Um, Charlie generally does what she wants. She doesn't tend to care if she's dating someone or not."

All three women turned to find Joey hovering by the counter, listening to them. Flushed at having been caught out, Leah hurried up to her and apologised.

"So, Charlie's dating Hugo, hey?" Joey asked

"No," Leah said quickly. "It's just rumour... It's..."

"I saw them talking this afternoon," Joey admitted. "I figured it was only a matter of time."

"I really don't think she is," Leah said. "All I've seen these last few weeks is her grieving for you. I doubt she'd..."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Joey said, sounding void of emotion.

"But what's all this about you and Charlie kissing this morning?" Leah asked, aiming to gleam some hope from the situation.

"It was nothing," Joey lied. "It doesn't matter."

"But if you were kissing..."

"It was nothing," Joey said abruptly. "Can I get some takeaway, please? It's my turn to cook and I really don't want to."

* * *

"Charlie!" Ruby shrieked when her sister walked through the front door. "Is it true?"

The teenager bounded up to her, grabbing her hands and looking desperate for an answer.

"Is what true?" Charlie asked, baffled.

"You and Joey? You kissed!"

"We..."

Charlie blushed at the thought that someone might have seen the display in the changing rooms.

"Um..."

"You did, didn't you? Are you back together? Are...?"

"No," Charlie said quickly. "We did kiss. But it wasn't like that. If anything, Joey was just proving that she's over me. We're not back together. And if the way she's been avoiding me all day is anything to go by then I'd assume we never will be."

Ruby sighed and sank dramatically into a chair.

"Sorry," Charlie said, sitting beside her. "But I did discover something pretty important."

Ruby looked brighter, eager to hear the tale.

"That day I was drunk... on the boat... we had a moment."

"A moment?"

Charlie nodded and began to explain the memory she had forgotten.

"Well, that's hope, isn't it? That's got to mean something," Ruby enthused.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I'm not going to push too hard but I'm hoping to get to talk to her soon. Maybe see if there's anywhere to go from here."

* * *

With her takeaway in her hands, Joey stopped by the Surf Club before she headed home. She found Crystal at the bar, trembling with nerves but fierce with determination.

"Are you still up for that date?"

Crystal stared at her, elated.

"Are you serious?"

Joey nodded. If Charlie could move on then so could she.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked.

"That sounds amazing to me," Crystal said. "Dinner at the Diner?"

"Meet you there at eight."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie confronts Joey about her recently recovered memory..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie watched Joey emerge from swimming in the sea, with unashamed lust. Her eyes roved over her slender, tanned body, clad only in a black bikini. She firmly believed that the vision of Joey was the single most beautiful thing anybody could see in the whole world.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie approached Joey, who was drying herself on a towel. Her ex-girlfriend's dark eyes blazed immediately. Charlie hesitated for a moment, feeling anxious. But she knew she had to state her case even if she got knocked back again.

"How are you?" the police officer asked.

"Peachy," Joey replied flatly, wrapping her towel around her waist and gathering her belongings up in order to go home and change before work.

"There was, um... there was something I wanted to tell you," Charlie ventured.

Joey met her gaze, her jaw set and her expression blank.

"I already heard your news," she said.

She turned to walk up the beach. Charlie hesitated for a moment and then jogged after her.

"What news?" she asked, more confused than ever.

"You and Hugo," Joey said. "You're a couple now."

Charlie halted in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not with Hugo. I'm not with anybody."

Joey whirled around to face her, trying to both read her expression and to stop Charlie from seeing the relief in her eyes. The idea of Charlie moving on with anybody, hurt a great deal but the whole thing felt ten times worse if it was with Hugo, the man Charlie had betrayed her with.

"That's what everyone else thinks," Joey stated, clutching her towel a little too tightly.

"It's not true," Charlie insisted. "I mean, as if I..."

"How the hell is anyone meant to know what you're capable of, Charlie?" Joey snapped. "You fucked him a few weeks ago. Why wouldn't you be dating him now? Or is that a little old fashioned for you – actually being in a relationship with someone you've slept with?"

Charlie looked wounded but didn't protest. Joey immediately felt guilty for being so harsh.

"I'm not with Hugo," Charlie promised. "Like I've been saying for a long time, the only person I ever want to be with is you."

The former lovers gazed longingly at each other for a moment, wishing all the bad things would go away.

"Well, you had a funny way of showing that when we were together," Joey shot back without enthusiasm.

She was tired of feeling so angry all the time. She was tired of having to stay alert and defensive every time she spoke to or about Charlie. She was tired of trying to hate her when she knew that all she would ever truly feel was love.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Charlie said.

"I don't need to hear details of what you did or are doing with Hugo," Joey replied. "And if you don't want people thinking you're together, you might want to tell your other little boyfriend to stop gossiping."

Charlie's eyes narrowed and she made a mental note to have a word with Angelo, who she assumed was the person Joey was talking about.

"That's not what I meant," Charlie said.

Joey shrugged and turned to leave, feeling like her heart was going to explode. Charlie gave chase and caught hold of her hand and spun her round. Joey withdrew from Charlie's touch more reluctantly than either of them expected.

"What do you want?" Joey asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," Charlie said.

"Charlie, would you just...?"

"And that I remember what happened on the boat."

"What happened?" Joey asked cautiously.

"We nearly kissed."

"Yes, and then you ran away and so began your little game of messing me around," Joey said coldly, referencing the first time they had been on the Blaxland together.

"No, I mean on our anniversary," Charlie said.

Joey froze, swallowed and then folded her arms across her middle, feeling more than a little self conscious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"You were going to kiss me," Charlie said. "You were going to take me back. But I threw up."

"But you didn't remember anything," Joey pointed out.

"I remembered yesterday. When you kissed me. I guess it sparked something."

"A fake memory," Joey decided. "That didn't happen."

She turned to leave again but Charlie stepped forward and captured her lips gently. Joey was powerless against the temptation of being close to her, even after all that had happened. Their kiss lingered until she finally, reluctantly came to her senses and pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Joey, I know you don't like me," Charlie said. "I know I hurt you and you don't forgive me. And I don't blame you. I don't know if I'm living in a dream world, and I'm sure you'll tell me in a moment that I am, but as well as hating me, I feel like you also still love me, even if it's only a little bit."

She paused, waiting for Joey to interject. But she didn't. Charlie continued.

"What I wanted to say today is that I love you. I will always love you. And even if you never, ever find it in your heart to forgive me... it doesn't matter. I'll spend the rest of my life waiting for you. Even if it takes forever, I'll wait. I'll wait and I'll dream and I'll hope that you might come back to me."

The two women gazed at each other for several, long moments before Joey nodded, cleared her throat a couple of times and then left for home. Charlie watched her go, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she might be starting to get through to her.

* * *

_Next time... Joey tells Angelo that she and Charlie used to be an item and Charlie ambushes her date with Crystal..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to everyone who sent such lovely well wishes to Charlie the Hamster. He's still with us, just about and I'm doing my best to keep him happy and comfortable. For now, on with the story... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Joey had lunch with a deliriously happy Aden and Belle who had publicly declared their engagement to the whole Bay that morning. Joey was enthusiastic and thrilled to be asked to be Aden's best man. Sitting together, they happily discussed wedding plans but Joey's mind was never far from Charlie. Their encounter that morning had most definitely affected her and she was trying to figure out if she ought to cancel her date with Crystal. It didn't seem fair somehow – to either Crystal or to Charlie. As much as she hated it, Joey could no longer deny having feelings for her ex and she was painfully aware that they had always been there.

"Jo?" Aden said.

Joey blinked and apologised.

"Are we boring you already?" Belle asked with a grin.

Joey blushed and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I was just lost in my head for a bit."

"I bet you the lunch bill that I can guess why," Aden smirked.

Joey threw a chip at him and told him she wasn't that silly.

"Oh, so she admits that she can't stop thinking about Charlie now, does she?" Aden teased.

"Leave her alone," Belle scolded.

"Yeah, leave me alone!" Joey agreed.

"But you were thinking about her though?" Aden asked.

"I was thinking about cancelling my dinner with Crystal tonight," Joey admitted.

"How come?" Belle wanted to know.

"Because..."

"She's still in love with Charlie," Aden concluded proudly.

Joey tried to glare but failed.

"I'm going to cancel," she decided.

Standing up, she headed towards the Surf Club.

* * *

Crystal's heart sank when Joey explained that she couldn't go out with her after all.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everything in my world is chaotic right now and I don't think it's fair to drag you into it," Joey explained.

Crystal leant forward and held Joey's hand, gazing into her eyes.

"I _want _to be dragged into it," she said.

"But..."

"Joey, could I have a word?"

Joey spun around to find Angelo standing behind her.

"Um... sure," she said reluctantly.

Apologising to Crystal, Joey followed Angelo to a table and sat down with him.

"It's about Charlie," he said.

Joey pulled a face.

"I thought it was something legal with your uniform on," she said. "You pulled me away from an important conversation for nothing."

"Not nothing," Angelo said. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Look, what happened between the two of you?" the police officer asked. "I've never seen her so affected by another person before. She's not the same woman I used to know."

Joey studied his expression.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled and held up his hands.

"Okay, I confess," he said. "It's not just out of the goodness of my heart that I'm asking."

Joey chewed her lip and waited for him to explain, although she could already guess where the conversation was going and she felt sick about it.

"I don't know if you know or not but back before... well, before... Charlie and I were seeing each other," Angelo began.

"I know," Joey replied flatly.

"And I guess, well, I know it's a long shot but I was kind of hoping that we might... you know, get back together," he continued. "And considering the thing that's making her sadder than anything else right now is that you hate her, I thought if maybe I could bring you two back to being friends then..."

"We weren't friends," Joey interrupted, feeling a surge of irritation.

Angelo looked blank and confused.

"We were lovers, Angelo," she informed him. "And I hate her because she slept with Hugo Austin behind my back."

Leaving him bewildered, Joey headed back to the bar and told Crystal that their date was definitely back on.

* * *

Angelo sat at his desk but his mind was far from on his job. Tapping his pen erratically on the table top, he ignored the irritated looks Watson was offering from reception. He shifted his position and studied Charlie through the doorway to her office. She was sat at her desk, long, delicate fingers poised over the laptop as she tried to figure out what to write. He couldn't help but think that she was still the most beautiful woman in the world and he wondered how his life might have turned out if she had only accepted his date the first time he'd asked. If she'd realised sooner that Roman was no good for her, then they could have got together earlier and Angelo would never have embarked on a disastrous relationship with Belle. And if he hadn't got involved with Belle, he probably wouldn't have ever got drawn into the development site saga. Then Jack might not have died, at least not by Angelo's hand. And who knew what a success he could have become then? And who knew where he and Charlie might stand with each other?

But the fact of the matter was that all those things _had _happened. Angelo had gone to and then been freed from jail on grounds of making himself useful to an undercover operation. And it had transpired that in her absence, Charlie had started and then finished a relationship with a woman. It was strange to think about it. She had always seemed so straight before, although the image of her and Joey together was definitely attractive. Did that mean she was gay? No. If she was, she wouldn't have slept with the vile creature named Hugo Austin behind Joey's back. Maybe it meant she was bisexual. And if she was, perhaps there could still be a chance for them. Shaking his head, Angelo tried to focus on his work. But Charlie was never far from his mind.

* * *

Joey arrived for her dinner with Crystal at exactly eight o'clock. The barmaid was ready and waiting at a candlelit table in the corner. She stood and the two women smiled at each other. Joey couldn't help but note that her date was beautiful. She was in skinny, black jeans and a tight top that revealed a lot of cleavage. Her hair was down and the make-up perfect. But, Joey realised with a flurry of sadness, she would never be Charlie. For a moment, she considered running back through the door but Crystal was still smiling and waiting for her to approach. Taking a deep breath, Joey stepped forward.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Charlie asked.

Angelo kept staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable. He blushed and shook his head, apologising and attempting to return to his work.

"Seriously," Charlie barked. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Angelo said, although he couldn't stop studying her and trying to figure out if she had always been attracted to women or if it was a new kind of fad.

"Yeah, well I'd appreciate it if you stopped gossiping about me," Charlie told him.

Confused, he asked what she was talking about.

"For some reason, namely _you, _half the town seem to think that I'm dating Hugo," Charlie informed him. "And I'm really, really not. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop spreading rumours. They're really not making my life very easy."

Curious, Angelo sat back in his chair and couldn't quite help but ask why it was such a big deal.

"Because it's not true!" Charlie snapped. "And I don't want people thinking that it is."

"Sorry," Angelo said. "I jumped to incorrect conclusions. I'll try not to do that in the future."

Charlie glared at him for a moment longer and then returned to her office, ready to pack her stuff up for the day. She was eager for a drink and then bed. And she hoped that one of these days, she would wake up and find her life had been restored.

* * *

"So, boats," Crystal said. "Really?"

Joey nodded and then shrugged.

"It's been a lifetime love affair," she said.

"Well, maybe you can take me out sometime," Crystal said. "Show me the wonder of the sea."

She smiled. Joey smiled back but didn't respond. Somehow she felt like she would be cheating on Charlie if she did that. During their brief time together, it had become their thing. It was too special a memory for her to trample on, even if Charlie had. Reminding herself to stop thinking about Charlie, Joey forced herself to focus on the conversation.

"So yeah, I definitely don't want to be a barmaid for the rest of my life," Crystal chattered cheerfully. "Don't get me wrong. It's a good job and I do enjoy it, especially when I get to gaze at stunning women."

She smiled. Joey blushed and sipped her drink, feeling shy.

"But what I really want to be is an actress," Crystal continued. "Hollywood, here I come."

Joey grinned.

"That's awesome," she enthused. "I hope you make it."

Glancing up at precisely the wrong moment, Joey blanched to see Charlie glide through the door. Her throat went dry and her reasoning for wanting to refuse the date flooded back. She and Charlie had shared something indescribable but definitely special that morning on the beach. How would Charlie feel to see her on a date with someone else? It would hurt her. And for the first time in months, Joey knew she couldn't bear for Charlie to be hurt. Unfortunately, it was too late. Charlie spotted her immediately, recognised Crystal and noted the candle. She swallowed and headed up to the bar. Joey watched as she downed a couple of shots and then ordered a beer.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked. "Did I lose you?"

Joey continued to watch the bar. Crystal turned around, saw Charlie and sighed heavily.

"Typical," she said. "Look, why don't we just focus on having a good time? We're not doing anything wrong."

Joey nodded and sipped her drink, trying to focus. She lasted a mere thirty seconds before Charlie deliberately sat down at the table next to them. Joey froze, wondering what to do or say.

"Well, this is cosy, isn't it?" Charlie said. "Out on a romantic little date with the barmaid."

"Can you just leave us to it, please?" Crystal asked politely.

"Has she told you she was kissing me this morning?" Charlie asked bitterly.

Crystal looked a little wounded. Joey glared at her ex. She was used to the slanging matches they got into now but it was wrong to take things out on Crystal. She was an innocent in all of this.

"Not to mention yesterday," Charlie continued. "Yesterday we were doing a little more than that."

"Would you please leave us alone?" Joey requested, meeting Charlie's gaze.

The police officer turned on her chair so that she was facing Joey.

"No," she said. "No, I won't."

Joey turned towards her, feeling confused and conflicted.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"You're sitting here on a date with some tart and you're asking me what my problem is?" Charlie snapped back.

"Hey!" Crystal protested.

Both women ignore her.

"At least I had the decency to wait until I was single," Joey snapped back. "I'm not a cheat or a liar like you are!"

Charlie stood up in irritation.

"Well, you're clearly not above messing with people's feelings!" she accused.

Joey stood up also.

"What I do or don't do is of no concern of yours, Charlie!"

"No concern of mine?" Charlie scoffed. "All I think about is you, Joey. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up. You're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. And you fill all the space in between. So I'm sorry, but you're definitely a concern to me! You're all I damn well care about!"

"Well, it's a little bit late for that, don't you think?" Joey argued. "I could have done with you thinking about me that night when you were screwing Hugo behind my back! I could have done with you caring about me then!"

"I did care about you!" Charlie insisted. "I loved you! I still do!"

"Then I would hate to see how you treat someone you don't love!"

"I was messed up that night, Joey. I was hurting. I was confused. I felt like my whole world was crashing down around my ears and I didn't know what to do."

"For the record, one thing that _doesn't _solve your problems is fucking a guy behind your girlfriend's back! Not to mention lying about it!"

"I was going to tell you!" Charlie said desperately.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared of losing you!"

"Mission failed," Joey told her coldly.

"I came home and I was going to tell you the truth," Charlie replied. "But you were so happy to see me, so desperate to put the previous night and everything that had happened with Brett behind us. You were so beautiful and sweet and looking forward to the future..."

"Oh, so it was my fault now?" Joey challenged.

"No!" Charlie said desperately. "No. None of this is your fault. I know what happened is down to me. But if you'd just stop yelling all the time, if you'd give me a chance to..."

"I'm not giving you a chance to do anything, Charlie," Joey said firmly. "Now would you please leave me to my..."

She trailed off, having turned back to Crystal, only to find a vacant chair and several dollar notes on the table.

"... date," she finished flatly.

Joey turned back to Charlie.

"Thanks for ruining my night," she accused unhappily.

"My pleasure," Charlie said pleasantly, sitting back down and looking satisfied.

Joey hesitated for a moment, feeling more bewildered than ever.

"Care to join me?" Charlie asked.

Joey walked out.

* * *

_Next time... Joey admits to Crystal that she still loves Charlie while Charlie makes a clumsy pass at Angelo..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for you well wishes about Charlie the hamster. Unfortunately, he couldn't recover from his stroke and although I was nursing him as best I could, I found him very weak yesterday morning and had to make the decision to take him to the vet to be put to sleep. I feel very sad but he had a happy life and it was very peaceful. He was ready to go. So, thank you everyone for your support. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty**

Joey jogged up to Crystal, calling her name and trying to catch up. The blonde barmaid turned around and disarmed Joey with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Joey said earnestly. "But you didn't have to leave. We could still..."

"You were right, Joey," Crystal said gently. "It's not a good idea for us to get involved."

Joey frowned and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"You're still in love with her."

"I'm not!" Joey protested. "I was yelling at her only two seconds ago. Weren't you there?"

Crystal laughed and nodded.

"Oh, I was there," she said. "And I still maintain that you're in love with her."

"But..."

"Shall we sit?" Crystal suggested, gesturing to the beach.

Uncertainly, Joey followed her date onto the sand.

* * *

Charlie remained in her chair, finishing her drink slowly and calmly and choosing to ignore the looks she was receiving from other customers. She looked up when Angelo, out of uniform and dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, entered. He ordered two drinks and then joined her without permission.

"Sorry for anything I've done wrong," he said.

"Including being presumptuous enough to assume I want to have a drink with you?" Charlie asked, accepting the beverage he offered.

He laughed a little shyly and nodded.

"I didn't mean to start rumours about you and Hugo," he said. "To be honest, I didn't even realise that I had. I didn't think I'd said to anyone that mattered."

Charlie nodded.

"Let's draw a line under it," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Angelo agreed.

* * *

"Why did you nearly cancel on me?" Crystal asked.

The two women sat side by side, looking out at the sea together.

"Because everything got complicated," Joey said.

"Because you slept with Charlie yesterday?"

"I didn't sleep with her," Joey said quickly. "We just kissed a bit... a lot. It's... complicated."

"Because you still love her," the barmaid accused gently.

Joey sighed heavily and closed her eyes, not willing or able to say the words out loud.

"It's okay, Joey," Crystal said. "You can't just switch your feelings of just like that."

"I want to," Joey said. "But I guess Charlie stole my heart a long time ago. She gets into my head. She..."

Joey sighed and let a fistful of sand fall through her fingers.

"I'm sorry for being unfair to you," she said. "I really shouldn't have dragged you into all of this."

Crystal put her arm around her.

"It's okay," she said. "I mean, it's not like I was happy to take no for an answer. I _really _like you, if that isn't obvious enough by now!"

They both laughed self-consciously.

"And I demand that you look me up the moment you decide that you're over her," Crystal added. "Even if it takes a while!"

* * *

Charlie had finished her drink and said goodbye to Angelo, preparing for a slow walk home. She paused when she saw Joey and Crystal sitting together on the sand. With Crystal's arm around Joey's shoulders, they looked happy and intimate. Feeling sick and impulsive, Charlie spun round and headed right back the way she'd come.

* * *

"So, do you think you and Charlie will ever get back together?" Crystal asked.

Joey was about to leap into incensed denial but held herself back.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "A big part of me is desperate to give things another go. Every time I look at her, I just can't help being drawn in by how beautiful and perfect she is. I do love her. I love her more than I can stand. And she's put up with a hell of a lot of shit from me lately. And she's done it with unwavering devotion. Everything I throw at her, even stuff that I don't think is justified, she just takes and comes back for more."

Crystal nodded, touched that Joey was willing to open up to her.

"But then I think about what she did and I honestly don't know if I could ever trust her long enough to make things work," Joey admitted. "When I first met Charlie, I was more vulnerable than you could imagine. My whole world had been torn apart and I thought I was going to die from the pain I was in. Charlie was my hero. She saved me and she helped me put myself back together. But then she broke me apart again... just like that. How could she behave that way if she really loved me?"

"I don't know," Crystal said. "But that doesn't mean that she _didn't _love you. Have you... have you actually talked about any of it?"

"You've seen first hand what happens when Charlie and I try to talk!" Joey remarked.

Crystal chuckled and nodded.

"Yep," she agreed. "But maybe you should try harder. Maybe talking will help you figure things out one way or the other. I mean, I personally can't help but hope you'll decide she isn't worth it but at the same time, I care about you enough to accept that she might be."

Joey smiled and hugged her, thanking her for being so understanding.

* * *

"I've changed my mind," Charlie said, standing over Angelo at the table she had recently vacated.

He looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you hit on me before, I turned you down," Charlie said, trying to keep the tears in. "Well, I'm changing my mind now."

Angelo stared at her.

"Well?" Charlie said urgently, wanting to get it over with before she changed her mind.

When Angelo continued to hesitate, she sat down, prompting him by saying his name.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Just... well, just because."

"Because of Joey?"

This time, it was Charlie's turn to stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me about you two," Angelo explained. "And I have to say that I'm surprised."

Charlie blanched, feeling even more unwell. She stammered a little.

"Are you in love with her?" he asked.

"I..."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said a little bitterly.

His ego hadn't been coping very well with the idea of his ex girlfriend switching teams.

"We... um..."

"I'd like nothing more than to take you back to my place and rekindle what we used to have but things are different now," Angelo said. "And if you fucked up a relationship with Joey by sleeping with Hugo then I'm not about to help you make it worse by sleeping with me... as much as I'd really like to."

Charlie stood and hurried out of the bar.

* * *

Having said goodbye to Crystal, Joey remained on the beach. Everything felt slightly surreal but she had come to a decision. She loved Charlie and she had to find out if there was still a chance for them, otherwise the pain and the heartache they were both enduring would hang over them forever.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" a voice demanded.

Joey spun round and stood up, coming face to face with Charlie, who looked furious.

"Excuse me?" Joey replied.

"Telling Angelo about me and you," Charlie said. "You know how much I've struggled with people gossiping about me and you wanted to make it worse?"

"Yeah, I know exactly how much you've struggled," Joey said bitterly.

Charlie glared at her.

"Has it become your life's mission or something to hurt me?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to hurt you..." Joey said honestly.

"Well, you are!" Charlie shouted. "How the hell did you think I'd feel seeing you out on a date with Crystal?"

"I didn't..." Joey faltered, struggling over what to say.

She wanted to tell her about the decision she'd reached. She wanted to tell her that she wanted to give things another go. She wanted to make everything right again.

"All this time I've just been waiting for you to forgive me and it's never going to happen, is it? You hate me that much that you'll watch me go through hell every day and enjoy it!"

"I don't," Joey protested.

"I love you," Charlie said desperately. "And I want to be with you. I want to be the person you need me to be. I want to go back and make everything right. I want to be perfect for you, Joey. But you're never going to let me, are you?"

"I..."

Charlie ploughed on, ignoring Joey's attempts to speak.

"So I'm out," she said. "Gossip about me, make my life difficult, swan around with your new girlfriend, rub my face in it... I don't care. Let's just live our lives pretending that we never happened."

Refusing to listen to anything Joey had to say, Charlie stormed off.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby tells Charlie of her plan to sleep with Xavier and FINALLY Charlie and Joey begin to make some progress..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Joey hadn't slept all night. Rather than time being a healer, it seemed that Charlie's ability to plague her heart was only getting stronger. Now, at six in the morning, Joey was swimming in the sea, trying to feel refreshed and at one with the waves. She hoped for some kind of peace. Everything in her head felt so cloudy. She'd made a mistake by going on a date with Crystal. While the barmaid seemed fine about everything, Charlie had most definitely been hurt. And while Joey was still angry about what had happened between them – or, most specifically between Charlie and Hugo – she had never wanted to cause her that kind of pain. If she was being honest with herself, she was all talk. She could say as many times as she liked that she hated her, but the truth was that she loved her. And an even stronger truth was that she always would. And last night, she had been psyching herself up to tell her that when Charlie had started shouting. Now it felt like they were back to square one.

* * *

Charlie hadn't slept all night. With sunlight peeking through the curtains, she gave up with a frustrated growl and hauled herself out of bed. Throwing some clothes on, she jogged out of the house and down towards the beach. She needed fresh air and to clear her head. She also needed to go back in time and not yell at Joey. Her ex had every right to go on a date with another woman. It wasn't as if they were still together. And Joey was right – at least she had had the decency to wait until they were broken up before she moved on. And what had happened to pledging to wait for Joey until she was ready to forgive her? She had only said it that morning and she'd taken it back in less than a day. _So much for patience_, she thought to herself as she powered across the town. She was meant to be proving herself to Joey but all she felt now was that she had let her down.

* * *

Exhausted, Joey swam back to shore. When her feet touched the ground beneath her, she stood and walked the rest of the way. Grumbling to herself about the perils of wet sand on her feet, Joey walked back up the beach and grabbed her towel, wrapping it round her and drying off. She paused when she saw Charlie powering across the sand, wondering why they happened to be the only two people up and out so early in the morning. Noticing her, Charlie stopped abruptly, hovering a little way off until they made eye contact. Hesitantly, Charlie approached.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Peachy," Joey said. "You?"

Charlie sighed at the same, harsh tone that the formerly soft, sweet Joey used with her now.

"I couldn't sleep for thinking about you," she said honestly.

"Planning more things to yell at me?" Joey asked, continuing to dry herself.

Charlie watched shamelessly.

"You're one to talk," she said.

"I wasn't the one who cheated," Joey shot back.

She wrapped her towel around her waist and crouched down to put her stuff back into her bag.

"Joey, can't we even be civil to each other now?" Charlie asked.

Joey stood back up, detecting the desperation in her voice. She felt her heart twinge.

"I was planning on being civil to you last night... before you started yelling," she admitted.

Charlie stammered a little, taken by surprise.

"You were?"

Joey shrugged and turned to walk away. Charlie stared after her, feeling more conflicted than ever. Suddenly, Joey turned and hurried back up to her.

"Why were you so upset about Angelo?" she demanded.

"What...?"

"Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Then why do you care if he knows about us?"

"I..."

Joey stepped closer to her, their bodies touching.

"Do you want him to cure you?" Joey asked, almost whispering into her ear.

Charlie felt like she was on fire at being so close to her. She wondered if Joey would ever stop having such an effect on her every time they were together. If there was no future, then she hoped the spark would soon go away. But if there was, then she never wanted it to end.

"I don't..." she managed.

"You want a nice, strong man to sweep you off your feet so you can pretend that whatever you had with me was just a phase," Joey suggested, remaining close.

"What we had..."

"Maybe I was wrong," Joey continued. "Maybe you did care about me..."

"I did! I do!" Charlie agreed.

"So it really is a shame that it's too late," Joey replied, pulling away again. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

She continued on her way.

* * *

The following day, Charlie's mood was no better. Her head was still full of Joey and to make matters worse, Ruby had come to her and told her that on her sixteenth birthday – the following week – she was going to lose her virginity with Xavier. It had panicked her to say the least and they had been arguing over it ever since. Charlie didn't want Ruby to rush into anything, she wanted her to wait. She did not want her to grow up so very quickly. But Ruby wasn't listening. She'd lost her temper and told her that she was disappointed that the one person she thought she could count on to support her, had turned into an overnight prude and let her down. Now, the two girls sat down to lunch together and Charlie was desperate for it to go well. She was also desperate to get her point across. And it was not lost on her that Joey was eating her own lunch at another table.

"All I'm saying is that you should think about it," Charlie tried.

"I _have _thought about it," Ruby insisted. "And I really want to do this. Why won't you support me?"

"Because you're fifteen years old and..."

"I'll be sixteen," Ruby pointed out.

"Sixteen then," Charlie replied stiffly. "Don't rush into something you're not ready for."

"I am ready!"

"You're just a baby, Rubes..." Charlie said, her voice full of emotion. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I love Xavier," Ruby told her. "I want to show him."

"There are other ways to show him!" Charlie protested. "Ruby, if he's pressuring you..."

"He's not," Ruby said firmly. "It was my idea."

"But... why? Why do you want to do this so soon?"

"Charlie, what planet are you on?" Ruby finally snapped. "Sex isn't a bad thing. And I mean, come on, it's not like you're the queen of good sexual decisions. You're being a hypocrite right now."

"I'm speaking from experience," Charlie told her, trying not to show how much Ruby's comment had hurt her.

"Look, you're not going to change my mind about this," Ruby said. "And I'm doing things a hell of a lot better than you ever have. I've been with Xavier for months, I'm in love with him and I want to lose my virginity to him. I've thought about it, I'm ready for it and it's going to be a hell of a lot better than screwing random men hoping that they might love me."

This time, Charlie couldn't fail to look wounded.

"The best thing that ever happened to you was Joey and you messed it up by sleeping with Hugo," Ruby continued. "So I don't think you're in a position to lecture me about sex."

Irritated, the teenager stood up and stormed out of the Diner. From her table, Joey watched Charlie remain in her seat. Even from behind, she could tell that her ex-girlfriend was trying not to fall apart. Steeling herself, Charlie tossed some cash on the table and left, hurrying towards the wharf in order to be alone. On her way out, Joey caught her eye and was alarmed by the depth of pain she saw there.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey walked down the wharf quietly. Charlie was perched on the end with her feet dangling in the water. She was hunched over and even from a distance, Joey could see she was in tears. Charlie looked up when she heard footsteps approaching and her heart sank when she saw that it was Joey.

"Joey, I'm really not in the mood for a fight," she managed, wiping her eyes furiously.

In silence, Joey sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, holding her close, keeping her safe and offering as much comfort as she could.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey finally have their heart to heart..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Charlie remained in Joey's arms in silence for several minutes. She focussed on her breathing and she felt their bodies melt together and wondered how, after everything that had been said and done, she was able to take such comfort just from Joey's presence.

"I overheard your argument with Ruby," Joey eventually said. "I saw how upset you were so I wanted to check that you were okay."

"I'm not," Charlie said honestly. "But thank you."

"How can we make it better?" Joey asked.

"Stop Ruby hating me? Stop her from sleeping with Xavier?"

Joey managed a soft laugh.

"She doesn't hate you," she said. "She's just upset that you're not agreeing with her decision."

Charlie sighed heavily. Joey held her a little closer.

"Why do you object so strongly?" she asked after a while.

"Because she's too young!" Charlie said desperately. "She's not old enough yet! She's not mature enough! She's my baby..."

Charlie trailed off and then corrected herself.

"She's my baby sister," she said. "I'm not ready for her to be a grown up yet."

"She's your baby?" Joey said, picking up on Charlie's mistake.

Charlie didn't reply for several minutes. Then she sighed heavily and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I guess I may as well tell you," she said. "You can't hate me anymore than you already do, I'm sure."

Joey closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Charlie's familiar perfume. She thought she could lose herself in Charlie forever. She desperately wanted to.

"I don't hate you," she said honestly. "I've never hated you. I've tried. I've tried really hard but... it's just impossible."

Charlie sighed again but this time didn't bother to stop her tears. She let her body relax against Joey who was more than ready to support her.

"I wish things were different," Charlie said. "I feel like my life was one big mistake."

"It isn't," Joey said. "You're a good person. You do a lot of good things, Charlie."

"Who are you and what have you done with Joey?" Charlie tried to joke.

Her voice caught and more tears fell. Joey placed one single kiss on her shoulder.

"You've made mistakes," Joey said. "And I've spent the last couple of months wondering if I'll ever recover from that last one but... you're still a good person. You still do good things. For all that happened between us, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. If it wasn't for you, I would have been remembered only as a rape victim, drowned in the bathtub of a dingy motel."

Charlie cried harder at the thought. She couldn't bear to think of all the awful things that had happened to the woman she loved.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Joey asked, bringing them back around to their original topic and knowing that there was something of great importance on her mind.

"I'm scared to say the words," Charlie admitted.

"Well, there's no-one here but me," Joey said. "And I swear on both our lives that anything you say won't go any further."

Charlie tilted her head just a little, getting a glimpse of Joey's beautiful face.

"I'm Ruby's mother," she finally blurted out.

She closed her eyes again, waiting for horror and rejection. Joey merely kissed her shoulder again.

"How did that happen?" was all she asked.

"There's a reason why I was so able to identify with what you'd been through," Charlie said.

This time, Joey did take a sharp intake of breath. She paused for several moments, closing her eyes on her own tears and holding Charlie a little closer.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said. "I can only imagine too well what you've been through."

Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"What happened?"

In a shaky voice, Charlie began to explain that she'd gone on a date with her boyfriend at the time, a boy her age called Grant Bledcoe. He'd wanted to take their new relationship further than Charlie had been comfortable with so he'd forced her. He'd raped her and then laughed at her while she cried. She'd kept the whole thing a secret for months, hoping the pain would go away. Then she realised she was pregnant.

"How did Ruby get raised as your sister?" Joey asked.

Her questions were gentle, not intrusive. Charlie was surprised by how easy it was to open up to someone after sixteen long years. But still, Joey being the one she turned to made a lot of sense. She had been through the trauma of rape. And Charlie trusted her more than anyone else in the world. And she loved her just as much. The only person she felt as much love for was Ruby.

"I ran away," she explained. "Ruby was barely a month old and I just couldn't take care of her. I was too messed up, too broken to be her mother. So I left for a year. I lived with my Aunt and she helped me put myself back together. By the time I got home, there wasn't a place for me. Ruby didn't know who I was. She'd bonded with my parents and I was a stranger. So they adopted her. And we've lived as sisters ever since."

Joey shifted a little and held onto Charlie's hands. Charlie studied the point of contact as Joey caressed her fingers gently. Charlie had always loved Joey's hands. They were capable of so much power, used to labouring on a trawler, and yet they were so gentle. They touched her with such tenderness. They made her feel so safe.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked worriedly.

"Like I said," Joey replied. "Impossible."

Charlie managed a smile.

"That's why I don't want Ruby to sleep with Xavier," she explained. "She's not ready to make those kinds of decisions. Your first time stays with you for the rest of your life. I want it to be perfect for her. And I don't want it to be time yet. Not now. She's just a baby. She's my baby."

"I know," Joey said gently. "And I wish I could make it all go away, Charlie, but the reality is that she's going to go ahead whether you like it or not. And it'll be different for her. Xavier loves her. He'll be good to her. He won't put her through what Grant did to you, what Robbo did to me. It won't be the same. I promise."

Charlie nodded, holding on tightly to Joey's hands and never wanting them to part.

"How can she be growing up so fast, Joey?" she asked. "How can she be nearly sixteen? I still remember when she was learning to walk, learning to talk and now..."

She sighed heavily. Joey kissed her shoulder again.

"She is growing up," she agreed. "You just have to stand back and let her make her own decisions, even if they're mistakes. And you have to be there to hold her hand whenever she needs you to."

"I don't know how," Charlie admitted. "I don't know how to make things right. I don't know how I can..."

She finally burst into real tears. Violent sobs wracked her body. Joey held on, steadying her and keeping her safe.

"Joey, I'm so sorry for everything," Charlie sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Joey said. "I know."

"I know it's no excuse," Charlie said. "I know there is no excuse. But I was so messed up that night. Brett was making out like I'd hurt you. I was sure I was going to lose you and my job and everything. I thought I was going to lose everything."

"Why did that make you think it was a good idea to spend the night with someone else?" Joey asked quietly.

"Because that's what I do," Charlie admitted. "I fuck things up. I destroy myself at every turn."

"I don't understand."

"I knew from the start that I wasn't good enough for you," Charlie explained tearfully. "I knew you deserved better than me."

"I don't..."

"When Brett accused me of abusing you, I just snapped," Charlie continued. "I sought solace in the bottom of a bottle. Hugo came along and called me gay and I couldn't cope. I've spent my whole life hiding in the shadows, hiding from myself. That day... I felt so exposed. And I couldn't deal with the name calling, with the judgements. The only way I could ever have been strong enough to come out as loving you, would be if I had you there, supporting me, reassuring me. But you weren't there. You'd been taken away from me, Joey. I didn't think I was going to survive the night. I kept picturing your frightened face when Watson pulled you in for an interview. I thought I'd hurt you. I thought Brett was right and... and I wanted to punish myself. I destroyed everything that was left of me."

Joey swallowed. She continued to trace her fingertips along Charlie's hands.

"I wish you hadn't," she said.

"I wish I hadn't either," Charlie replied. "I regretted it the moment it happened. And then when I saw you again the next day... my heart just broke. You were sitting there, so earnest and so beautiful. You wanted to forget everything that happened the day before. You wanted us to start again. I looked into your eyes and I'd never felt more loved in my whole life. And I knew with absolute clarity that even if I wasn't good enough for you, I loved you so much that I'd do whatever it took to try to be. I wanted to make myself better for you. I wanted to keep you. I knew I couldn't live without you."

"And that's why you lied?"

"I knew you'd leave me if I told the truth."

"I might not have," Joey said.

Charlie jerked her head to look at her.

"Really?"

"I'm still not entirely sure if it was the cheating or the lies that hurt me the most," Joey said honestly. "I loved you so much, Charlie. I gave you everything I had. I would have died for you. The day you told me that you loved me and you wanted to be with me... it was the best day of my life. And then you broke my heart... the heart which had only just started to put itself back together."

Charlie sighed heavily. More tears fell.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," Joey replied. "I forgive you."

The words startled both of them. They stared at each other.

"Maybe we could try to be friends?" Joey suggested timidly.

Charlie tried not to feel disappointed that this wasn't the kind of moment where they could get back together. But being friends was definitely better than being enemies.

"I don't know if I could ever be with you again," Joey said honestly. "The other night, I really was considering it. And even though I forgive you for what you did... I'm not sure I'm healed from it. I'm not sure I ever will be. But I don't like the way I've been behaving recently. I don't like the words that come out of my mouth. I don't like the way I keep making you cry."

"I don't like it either," Charlie tried to joke.

They smiled sadly at each other.

"So maybe we can get to a place where we can talk sometimes?" Joey suggested. "Even share a joke or two? A drink? Be the friends that we were before all of this happened?"

"I'd like that," Charlie said. "I want to be any part of your life that I'm allowed to be."

* * *

_Next time... Joey has a run in with Hugo, Charlie makes up with Ruby and Charlie and Joey spend some time together..._


	23. Chapter 23

_This is for luckdog who directed me to the song feature in this fic. I meant to use it earlier when it was so perfectly relevant but I forgot! Oops! But hopefully it still works in this context. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Once again, Joey had barely slept. Images of the pain Charlie had been through all these years plagued her to the point of tears. The radio sounded to wake her up, although there was really no need. The song playing was one that Joey instantly recognised as being one of the many 'anti-Charlie' tracks she listened to on a regular basis, 'Devil in Me' by Kate Voegele. Lying back on the pillows, she listened to the words.

_You took me for granted_

_Planted thorns in this garden of mine_

_What are the chances my hope has died?_

Sighing heavily, Joey closed her eyes. She had committed herself to the lyrics a long time ago. They'd summed her feelings up so perfectly only a couple of days ago. But now, everything had changed.

_So don't break my heart_

_I ain't never done nothing to deserve this_

_And I'm torn apart, you've had your fun_

_Do you suppose I earned it?_

_Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?_

_No, don't speak, don't breathe_

_You bring out the devil in me_

That was certainly true. Thinking over everything that had been said and done over the last few months killed her. Part of her stood by it because Charlie had hurt her so much. She had broken her into pieces. She'd destroyed her until it felt like there was nothing left. But now, picturing Charlie so vulnerable on the pier yesterday, she couldn't help but love her. It felt like an impossible situation.

_I had a suspicion_

_But didn't want to believe you a liar_

_You had a mission to prove me right_

_You took my trust_

_Ground it to dust_

_Found out I know better, yeah_

Tears surprised her. She couldn't help but remember exactly why she and Charlie had broken up. Charlie had had sex with someone when she was meant to be in a committed relationship. She'd implied so many times that it had 'just happened' but for the life of her, Joey couldn't figure out how it had. Sex took time, one would presume – surely there could have been a moment when Charlie knew she was doing the wrong thing? Kissing someone on a whim was one thing, but undressing with them, letting them be intimate with you, spending the night sleeping beside them... that took time. It took consciousness.

_And I don't want to feel the pain_

_And I don't want another day_

_Shackled to your ball and chain_

_You're entirely to blame_

_And I'm so tired of explaining_

_The sensation I've known over time_

_I don't even care that there is_

_No charity in your heart_

_Couldn't you spare me?_

_I've done my part._

But lyrics that had once summed up every fibre of her being were gone. Knowing everything she knew now, giving Charlie that space to offer her explanations. Sitting there by the water's edge, holding her as she cried... she could no longer believe that Charlie was a monster. And it terrified her. If she were to let her in again, what would become of them?

_So don't break my heart_

_I ain't never done nothing to deserve this_

_And I'm torn apart, you've had your fun_

_Do you suppose I earned it?_

_Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?_

_No, don't speak, don't breathe_

_You bring out the devil in me_

* * *

Having a day off work, Joey headed out to the gym and despite Tony's anxiety after last time, took her frustrations out on the punch bag. Behind her, Hugo entered the gym and approached Tony.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight," he said. "You and Rachel."

"That would be great," Tony accepted.

"It's our way of saying thank you for being so great about our news."

Joey continued to pound the punch bag, envisioning both Robbo and her own ideas of what the monster who had raped Charlie had looked like. She felt worse than ever about how unkind she had been to her ex-girlfriend, regardless of what she had done to deserve it. Her head was full of confusion. She'd meant it when she'd told Charlie that she would like to be friends but there was a voice in the back of her head that told her that for them, with the kind of love they shared, it was likely to be a case of all or nothing. And she didn't know if she had anything to give.

"Well, I just want to see Martha happy," Tony said behind her. "And you too. Jack's gone and... well, if Martha is going to be with anyone but him then I'm glad it's you."

Hugo thanked him and the two men shook hands before Hugo glanced in Joey's direction.

"What's with her?" he asked.

"I'd assume Charlie," Tony said.

Hugo nodded, feeling a little guilty. He had wanted Charlie from the moment he had first arrived in the Bay. Martha aside, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a long time. He'd known that he didn't want a relationship with her. He'd known that he wanted her to be a notch on his bedpost. And he'd got exactly what he wanted, regardless of the consequences. Now, he was happy and in love with Martha and they were preparing to share their lives together. And Charlie and Joey's romance was left in tatters.

"Hey, are you...?" he tried, tapping Joey on the shoulder.

She promptly punched him in the face.

* * *

"So spill," Ruby demanded.

It was her sixteenth birthday and she and Charlie had both managed to brush yesterday's argument under the carpet. They had also both had the sense not to bring the issue up again. Charlie still didn't want Ruby to sleep with Xavier and Ruby remained adamant that she would do it anyway. So, ignoring the situation seemed like the best possible solution.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

She'd made her secret daughter breakfast in bed, like she normally did on her birthday. She'd showered her with gifts and a card and everything seemed to be back to normal now that they were sitting round the kitchen table together before Ruby was due to go to school and Charlie was meant to be heading out to work.

"You and Joey," Ruby said. "I saw you yesterday."

For a moment, Charlie froze, fearing she had heard their conversation.

"You saw us?" she asked, reminding herself that if Ruby had found out the truth about her parentage, they wouldn't be spending a happy day together today.

"Hugging on the wharf," Ruby said. "Have you made up? Are you back together?"

The hope in her voice was more than a little touching. While it might have taken Ruby a little time to adjust to Charlie's romance with Joey, she both accepted and longed for its return now.

"We're friends," Charlie said. "We talked a lot yesterday and... we're friends."

"Well, we all know where friends leads..." Ruby smirked.

Charlie blushed and shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said. "I don't think Joey will ever trust me enough for her to take me back but friendship is better than nothing. She told me that she forgives me now for what happened."

Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"How did that happen?" Ruby wondered. "I mean, how did you end up talking like that? Usually you two can't be in the same room as each other for more than five seconds before a screaming match starts. I heard about what happened on her date with Crystal, by the way."

Charlie looked down, a little embarrassed and ashamed of her own behaviour.

"She saw me and you arguing," she admitted. "And she came to make sure that I was okay."

* * *

"Joey!" Tony shrieked.

Hugo leapt back, clutching his face. He felt blood seeping from his nose.

"He frightened me!" Joey said.

The last thing she had wanted or expected while she was trying to get her head around the concept of rape was a man touching her – especially that particular man. She might have forgiven Charlie now but she would never have any regard for Hugo Austin again.

"Sorry," Hugo said. "I was just checking you were okay."

Tony handed him a tissue. Joey took her gloves off and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I'd apologise if it was anyone but you," she said honestly. "But for what it's worth, it was an accident."

Then she left.

* * *

At lunch time, Ruby had agreed to go for lunch with Charlie as a birthday treat. She had her party tonight and so had told her friends that lunch time was dedicated to her sister. Both Charlie and Leah had agreed to go out for the evening in order to give them the house to themselves. And Ruby hadn't bothered seeking permission to have Xavier spend the night. They were both aware of the situation and had no right, in Ruby's opinion, to object.

"Here," Charlie said, offering a large box out to the youngest Buckton.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Ruby obeyed and then stared between the contents of the box and Charlie.

"Charlie, this is amazing!"

In a bid to let Ruby know that, however reluctantly, she supported any decision she made, Charlie had bought her a party dress.

"You don't have to wear it tonight if you don't want to," she said. "You probably already have something picked out. But I saw you eyeing this in the store last time we went shopping so..."

Ruby pulled her into a firm hug.

"You're the best sister a girl could ever have," she declared.

* * *

Joey was still feeling out of sorts. She was also sure that one of these days, after the amount of incidents she'd already been involved in, Tony would ban her from the gym. She also couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased with herself for making Hugo bleed. _It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy_, she mused as she walked into the Diner. The first people she spotted were Charlie and Ruby. Charlie was always the first person she looked for. She couldn't help it. Within a matter of seconds, Charlie had spotted her too. The women smiled shyly at each other. Ruby spotted her and waved her over.

"Hey," Joey greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Ruby said.

"Would you um... would you like to... to join us?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Joey considered refusing but knowing that she and Charlie were trying to put the past behind them and be friends, she agreed. Once she was sat down, she pulled a card and neatly wrapped gift out of her bag, handing it to Ruby and wishing her a happy birthday again.

"Thank you!" Ruby beamed.

Charlie and Joey smiled at each other again as Ruby tore into the wrapping paper. Joey had bought her a CD of a band they both liked and had discussed at great length when they had lived together.

"This is wonderful," Ruby said. "Thank you."

They hugged. Charlie couldn't tear her gaze away.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Ruby had to head back to school. Charlie promised to drop her extra gifts back at home and then returned her shy attention back to Joey.

"So, um... are you going back to work now or...?"

"I've got the day off," Joey said.

They both looked up when Hugo and Martha entered the Diner. Hugo was sporting a rather vivid bruise. Charlie did her best to pretend she hadn't noticed him until Martha marched up to them.

"Did you have to, Joey?" she asked.

"It was an accident," Joey insisted.

"Then why wouldn't you apologise?" Martha asked.

Charlie silently began to panic.

"Do I really need to go into that?" Joey asked.

"Well, if you have such a problem with him then I can only assume you did it on purpose."

"What kind of moron interferes with someone attacking a punch bag anyway?" Joey asked. "It was his own fault."

Hugo tugged Martha's arm, not wanting a confrontation. Joey returned her attention to Charlie.

"You hit him?" she asked.

"By accident," Joey repeated. "Although I have to admit it was a damn good shot."

She grinned. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"So, anyway," she said, wanting to switch subjects. "If you're not doing anything for the rest of day, would like to... hang out or something?"

Joey hesitated but then smiled.

"I'd love to," she said sincerely.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey spend the day together, Ruby and Annie debate homosexuality and Ruby begins to reconsider her plans with Xavier..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was at a wedding and didn't get the chance before I left. And having drunk a lot of wine and danced until my legs stopped working, there was no way I could update when I got back. I'm probably going to be in a wheelchair today but it was so worth it, even if just to find out that it's entirely possible to strut your stuff with a walking stick! But anyway, I'll upload three stories to day to make up for it. I hope you are all having a good weekend. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After a little shy debate, Charlie and Joey headed out of the Diner and took a gentle stroll up to the lighthouse, via the house to drop Ruby's things off. They were too full for a picnic but they had opted to take the walk that they'd never got round to, back before everything had gone wrong.

"What are you smiling about?" Colleen asked from behind the counter.

Leah shook her head. But she was silently thrilled that it looked like something good could be happening between Charlie and Joey again.

* * *

Out in the sunshine, Charlie and Joey walked side by side. Neither felt very certain over what ought to be said and done but they were happy in each other's company and hoped that this could be the first of many afternoons spent together.

"The dress you bought Ruby was really nice," Joey ventured after they left it at the house.

Charlie smiled.

"It was my way of trying to make peace with her after yesterday," she admitted.

"Did it work?"

"I think so."

"And do you feel peaceful?" Joey probed.

Charlie sighed, contemplating her answer.

"I still don't want her to sleep with Xavier," she said honestly. "I still think it's a mistake and I still believe that she isn't ready, regardless of how grown up she insists she is. But I also know that arguing with her isn't going to change anything. It's just going to drive her away and I couldn't bear that."

Joey smiled.

"That sounds sensible," she said. "I think you're right."

Charlie nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "And thanks so much for being there yesterday."

"No problem," Joey said. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through. Why didn't you tell me before? When we were together?"

"I've never told anyone," Charlie said. "Only my parents ever knew what happened and who Ruby really is to me."

Joey nodded.

"I was thinking about telling you," Charlie admitted. "I thought that eventually I'd be able to open up to you about it but then I messed everything up so..."

She swallowed unhappily, looking up and into the horizon. They continued walking in silence.

* * *

School finished and Ruby raced home eagerly with Annie and Nicole in order to get ready for the party. She hadn't told them about her plans to sleep with Xavier, wanting to keep it private and special.

"Did I see Charlie and Joey out together this afternoon?" Nicole asked when the girls had all holed up in Ruby's bedroom, stereo blaring.

"Yep!" Ruby grinned.

Annie stayed quiet and sat on the edge of the bed. She still didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of Ruby's big sister being in a lesbian relationship. It just didn't seem right.

"Do you think they might get back together?" Nicole asked, oblivious. "I know Aden and Belle are desperate for them to make a go of it again."

"They aren't the only ones," Ruby said. "Leah and I are both rooting for them. Even VJ wants them back together!"

Nicole and Ruby both giggled. Noticing Annie's silence, Ruby turned to her.

"You don't still object to the idea?" she asked.

"No," Annie lied. "I just... don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Nicole wondered. "They're two people in love."

"Yes, but they're two girls," Annie said. "Two girls aren't meant to be together that way."

"What does it matter?" Ruby asked, feeling a little defensive.

"Well, I was always brought up to believe..."

"Look," Ruby interrupted. "All I know is that Charlie was happier for those two weeks she was with Joey than she has ever been with _any _guy."

She glanced at Nicole, the daughter of Charlie's ex-boyfriend.

"No offence."

"None taken!" Nicole said. "Charlie and Dad weren't right for each other. He didn't appreciate what he had. But I do think that she and Joey belong together. I hope they work it out."

* * *

Charlie and Joey had spent a nice afternoon together. Now, the sun was going down, they'd grabbed a couple of smoothies from the Surf Club and were seated on the rocks further down the beach, dangling their feet over the edge.

"So, has Rubes kicked you out tonight?" Joey asked.

"Me and Leah both," Charlie said. "I think she's going for dinner with Tony, Rachel, Martha and..."

She trailed off.

"I'm not going to push you into the sea if you say his name," Joey assured her.

Charlie managed a laugh and nodded, although she didn't say Hugo's name.

"Did you hear that they're an item?" Joey asked, feeling a little nervous about the topic of conversation.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

She too felt nervous. She was worried about saying something wrong.

"How do you feel about it?" Joey asked.

Charlie kept looking out to sea. Joey took the moment to study her profile, feeling bad for testing her friend.

"I don't feel anything," Charlie said honestly. "I'm happy that Martha's got some joy in her life after everything that happened with Jack."

She turned and looked Joey directly in the eye.

"I'm not interested in Hugo," she said firmly. "I never was. What happened was just a terrible, terrible mistake."

"I thought you must have liked him at some point though," Joey ventured. "You went on that date with him. And before I met you..."

"I only went on a date with him because I was running scared of my feelings for you," Charlie interrupted. "And the first time we arranged to go out, I only agreed because everyone told me I should. I didn't want to. I was just lonely, I guess."

"Did anything happen with him before... before?" Joey asked.

"You want to know what happened when we went out?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded.

"I bored him to tears by talking about you for approximately 95% of the evening."

Both women laughed.

"And it was only 95% because he pointed it out and asked me to change the subject!"

"You did?" Joey asked, hardly daring to believe that even then, Charlie had cared that much about her.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I was already in love with you by that point."

* * *

The party was in full swing but Ruby wasn't having a good time. It turned out that Xavier had told people about their plan to sleep together and now it felt like everyone was talking about them. Ruby felt embarrassed and was already wondering if she should back out of the plan. If Xavier was going to gossip about her and brag to his mates then perhaps he wasn't mature enough to take that next step. She did not want to have any regrets.

* * *

The afternoon had blended into the evening and Charlie and Joey hadn't quite managed to part company yet. Instead, they found themselves in the Surf Club and were having a nice time, except for Joey feeling awkward about Crystal working behind the bar. They had parted on good terms and when she'd asked, Joey had assured her that she and Charlie were nothing more than friends. But still it felt a little strange.

"I'm wiped," Joey said after her third glass of wine. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Oh!" Charlie protested. "I'm not allowed back to my place until ten..."

Joey looked at her watch. There was an hour to go until Charlie was clear to go home and seemed wrong to abandon her.

"Okay, well, how about we go back to my place?" Joey suggested. "It'll be more comfortable there. We could watch a movie or something?"

Charlie readily agreed, silently reminding herself not to get too carried away. This wasn't a date. Joey wanted to go home because she was tired, not because she wanted to get more intimate. Together, they headed out of the building.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie makes a clumsy pass at Joey and Ruby decides against losing her virginity..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The DVD had been humorous and with an extra couple of glasses of wine each, Charlie and Joey were definitely relaxed.

"Wow, I didn't realise what the time was," Charlie remarked, glancing at her watch.

It was hours past ten o'clock.

"Yeah, the movie was longer than I thought," Joey said, stretching and yawning.

"I'd better go home," Charlie said, standing up.

Joey stood up too and the women gazed at each other for a long moment.

"I don't want to go home," Charlie admitted unhappily.

Joey wasn't sure what to say. Her impulse was to tell the truth – she didn't want Charlie to go home either. Their day together had been perfect and she never wanted it to end.

"I love spending time with you, Joey," Charlie said earnestly. "I'm so glad that I'm allowed to do this again."

Without thinking, they reached out and held hands.

"Plus, I don't want to go back to that house knowing what Ruby will be doing in her bedroom."

Joey managed a smile and squeezed Charlie's hands.

"It'll be okay," she said. "And we can hang out over the weekend or something if you like?"

"Spend the night with me," Charlie suddenly begged.

Before Joey even had time to answer, Charlie had swooped in and kissed her.

* * *

All of Ruby's friends had gone home, aside from Xavier. With Leah home and in bed, the teenagers sat next to each other on the couch.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," Ruby admitted.

"Ruby, I said I'm sorry for what happened..." Xavier ventured, full of disappointment.

"I know but..."

She sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready after all."

* * *

Joey jerked back in surprise, although the sensation of Charlie's lips pressed against hers was not altogether intolerable.

"Sorry," Charlie managed. "I screwed this up again, didn't I?"

"No," Joey assured her, pulling her to sit on the sofa. "I just... can't."

"But it was good between us, wasn't it?" Charlie asked hopefully. "Physically, I mean?"

"It was amazing," Joey agreed.

"So, we could have that again. You don't have to love me, Joey. You don't even have to like me. I just want to be with you. I..."

She trailed off anxiously.

"Charlie, if something were to happen between us then it would have to be real," Joey said honestly. "I couldn't..."

"You could," Charlie interrupted. "You can do whatever you want with me. You can use me. I don't mind. I want to be with you. I don't care how. I need you..."

Joey held onto her hands again, making eye contact.

"I would never, ever use you," she stated firmly. "I could never do that to you, Charlie. I respect you too much. I care about you."

"But if I'm offering it on a plate..."

Joey shook her head.

"I know I've hardly been a saint these last few months but I vow to you right here, right now that I never want to hurt you again, Charlie," she said. "I'll be your friend, I'll support you, I'll spend time with you but I'm not doing this, okay?

"It doesn't have to mean anything to you..." Charlie persisted weakly.

"It would only complicate things," Joey told her. "I'm not prepared to do that."

Charlie nodded, sighing heavily.

"I still don't want to go home," she said sadly.

Joey smiled gently. Standing up, she led Charlie to her bedroom.

* * *

Xavier and Ruby lay in bed in each other's arms. They had decided not to have sex. The party hadn't gone to plan and Ruby was desperate for it to be perfect. Instead, they'd got into their pyjamas and curled up together beneath the blankets. They cuddled by lamplight and drifted off to sleep feeling content and loved.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lay in each other's arms. It was oddly familiar and definitely comforting, although a little strange. Joey cuddled Charlie from behind, keeping her close. Of all the things she had imagined happening tonight, sharing a bed, however platonically they convinced themselves it was, hadn't been an option.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered into the dark. "Thank you for saving me when I don't deserve it."

"I'll always save you, Charlie," Joey promised.

* * *

_Next time... everyone wants to know where Charlie and Joey stand with each other – including them!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Surprise! I found myself with some extra time so here is a quick update for you. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Joey woke up still wrapped around Charlie's body. Keeping her eyes closed, she couldn't help but breathe in her scent. Her heart flipped at being so close to her and she was relieved not to feel quite as much self hatred as she had previously done at the realisation that she was still in love with a woman who had treated her so badly. She dared to place the gentlest of kisses on her back. Charlie pretended to still be asleep.

* * *

Angelo woke up and went out for a run. Life was starting to settle down a little now and for that he was grateful. All he wanted to do now was complete his mission and leave Jack's family in peace. He didn't want to live in Summer Bay any longer than he had to. The only delight he had found in the place was Charlie and he deeply regretted knocking her back the other night. Even if she was still in love with Joey and even if she had offered herself to him for the wrong reasons, he wished he had taken her up on it.

* * *

Although both awake, neither Charlie nor Joey had moved.

"Sorry about last night," Charlie ventured uncertainly. "It was wrong of me to hit on you like that. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay," Joey said. "Although I don't really understand why you said and did any of it."

"I was hurting," Charlie said, glad not to have to look at her just yet.

"But why would sleeping with me solve anything?" Joey wondered.

Charlie sighed and then took a couple of breaths.

"The only person I have ever had good sex with is you," she began. "You're the only person I consider myself to have made love to. You're the only person who ever made me feel safe and loved and cared about. Otherwise... I use sex as a negative. I hide in it to stop myself from feeling whatever I'm feeling. I use it to punish myself or ruin my own life."

Joey held her a little closer.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm no good," Charlie replied without hesitation. "I ruined what we had because I knew I didn't deserve you. And I tried to be with you last night because I couldn't cope with everything that's going on right now. I'm freaking out about Ruby and Xavier, and I feel so lost without you..."

Joey kissed her back again, breathing her in once more.

"You're an amazing person," she said. "And if you manage to stop destroying yourself time and again then I think you might actually realise it."

"How can you lie there and tell me that I'm acceptable?" Charlie asked. "After everything I did to you? And I'm not just talking about cheating on you, Joey. I'm talking about the way I behaved from the start. I messed you around so many times. It nearly got you killed. I hurt you so much."

"You also savedmy life," Joey pointed out. "And if Robbo had wanted to get me, he would have succeeded at any time. Me making the decision to run away from you just gave him the opportunity. But if that hadn't happened, he would have found some other way. And yes, you hurt me by pushing me away but it wasn't that long ago that I was struggling with my own sexuality. I understand that it was hard for you to accept that you had feelings for me."

* * *

Later that morning, Charlie reluctantly left Joey's embrace and headed home. She arrived just as Xavier was leaving. He looked bashful and Ruby looked like she was on cloud nine. Charlie tried not to cringe as she hurried to make herself a coffee.

"I guess I don't need to ask how last night went," she murmured.

"It was amazing," Ruby swooned, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Charlie nodded, although she didn't particularly want to hear about it.

"We spent the whole night together," Ruby said.

"Well, I should hope he wouldn't have just finished and left!" Charlie remarked, coming to sit beside her.

"We just slept, Charlie," Ruby admitted.

The police officer looked startled.

"You just slept?" she asked, her voice rather higher pitched than she meant it to be.

"I decided that I wasn't ready after all," Ruby explained. "And he was so great about it. He was so kind. We just went to bed and cuddled all night."

She beamed. It was infectious. Charlie was relieved that they hadn't yet taken that step; she was proud of Ruby for knowing she wasn't ready and she was glad that Xavier had responded so nicely to her decision.

"I'm glad you had a special night, Rubes," she said honestly. "And not because I'm relieved you're still a virgin."

"Speaking of spending the night with someone..." Ruby grinned. "Where were you last night? And please, please, please say you were with Joey!"

"I was with Joey," Charlie confirmed.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"But before you get carried away, it wasn't like that," Charlie added quickly.

Ruby's face fell.

"But it was really special," Charlie said. "It sounds like it was a lot like your night with Xavier."

"Really?"

Charlie nodded.

"We spent the whole day together after you went back to school. We dropped your stuff back at home and then trekked up to the lighthouse. We just hung out and spent time together and ended up watching a DVD back at her place."

"Very snugly!" Ruby commented.

"I didn't want to go home and we talked a fair bit and in the end she invited me to stay over," Charlie said. "I got a bit stupid and emotional and she was so good. We cuddled all night and then when I woke up in the morning, when she didn't know I was awake, she kissed my back."

Charlie couldn't help but grin.

"I really think it's only a matter of time, Charlie," Ruby said certainly. "She still loves you. And it's wonderful that she's finally letting you in again."

* * *

It was three days before Belle and Aden's wedding. As best man, Joey had organised a night out at the Surf Club with Tony, Miles and Alf. Rachel was playing hostess to Belle's hen night, which was being attended by the bride, the bride's mother, Irene, Annie, Martha, Colleen, Leah, Nicole and Charlie. Everyone involved had been looking forward to it for days.

"Okay, spill," Aden said when he, Joey, Tony, Miles and Alf were seated round the table together.

"I'm not drunk enough to spill my drink," Joey replied, although she knew exactly what her friend was talking about.

He and Belle had seen Charlie leaving her room a couple of days ago and neither believed that nothing had happened.

"Tell me that nothing happened between you and Charlie the other night," Aden said.

"Nothing happened between me and Charlie the other night," Joey said obediently.

"Tell me honestly!"

Alf, Miles and Tony watched the debate with interest.

"Nothing happened," Joey said. "We just cuddled."

"Does that mean you think you'll get back together?" Miles asked eagerly.

He didn't know Joey very well but he cared a lot for Charlie and he wanted to see her happy.

"We're not getting back together," Joey said.

"Why not?" Tony asked, although he wasn't sure interfering was the best move. "You love each other, don't you?"

"It's not as simple as that," Joey replied.

"Why not?" Aden asked, echoing Tony's question. "Honestly, if you love someone the way you love Charlie, any time you don't spend together is just a waste. And I'm speaking from experience."

"Hark at the sappy romantic!" Joey teased.

"You bet I am!" Aden grinned.

* * *

"So uh... how are things going with Joey?" Rachel asked.

She had intended to take Charlie aside and get the gossip but both women were horrified to realise that everyone was now listening. Fortunately Colleen was late at least.

"We're friends," Charlie said patiently. "It's nothing more than that."

"Except you love her," Leah teased. "And you get all swoony and cute whenever she's mentioned."

"I do not!" Charlie insisted.

"Yes, you do!" Leah, Martha, Rachel and Belle argued.

"So, why don't you ask her to be your date for the wedding?" Belle suggested when the laughter had died down.

"Because she's Aden's best man. She's kind of already going," Charlie pointed out.

"You should ask her anyway," Nicole told her. "I think she'd say yes."

* * *

The following morning, Charlie went out for a run along the beach. Last night had climaxed in Rachel going into labour and giving birth to a beautiful baby boy called Harry. Now, Charlie was fitting in some exercise before she started her shift at work. She stopped when she saw Joey sitting on the sand and gazing out at the ocean. Reminding herself that they were friends now, Charlie approached and asked to sit down.

"Of course," Joey said sweetly.

"Thanks," Charlie said, settling herself beside her.

"How was your night last night?" Joey asked. "Suitably girly?"

"It was great," Charlie said. "Until we had to rush Rachel to hospital."

"Shit. Why? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"She gave birth to a healthy baby boy," Charlie informed her. "He's gorgeous as well."

They grinned at each other.

"How was your night?"

"No births but yeah, it was cool. We had fun. I think Aden's going to have a pretty sore head when he wakes up this morning though!"

Charlie laughed.

"All is as it should be then!" she said.

Silence fell for a few moments before Charlie braced herself to take the plunge.

"Would you um... well, would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

Joey studied her face, trying to work out if she was asking her out on a date or if it was a friendship thing. Charlie had made it clear that she still wanted to be with her and Joey wasn't entirely sure what she wanted.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be," Charlie added quickly. "I thought lunch might be a nice option, you know. Less scary than dinner? But I thought... I hoped... that maybe you might be willing to spend some more time with me and just... just see how it goes?"

Joey considered her options for a short while, chewing her lip until it got sore.

"That sounds nice, Charlie," she finally replied.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey go on their date..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Between generally feeling unwell and next door's builders disturbing me with all their intrusive noise, I haven't been in a very good space. I did, however, have a very successful driving lesson so, hooray! Thank you for your patience. This one is just a short one but Charlie and Joey are certainly making progress. Enjoy! And if you do enjoy, please let me know! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Charlie was nervous when she arrived at the Diner the following afternoon. She was dressed in black, skinny jeans that flattered her long, slender legs, and a low cut, red top that showed off the cleavage that she knew Joey appreciated. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and down her back and she had taken great pains to apply her make-up perfectly. Now she just hoped that Joey would show up.

Outside the Diner, Joey looked down at her outfit one more time. She was in faded blue jeans and a black sleeveless top. She'd left her hair down, the way she knew Charlie liked it, wondering all the while why she was making such an effort. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door and found Charlie sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

Charlie stood up when she saw Joey arrive. She hugged her awkwardly and then pulled out a chair. Flattered by such good manners, Joey thanked her and sat down.

"Lunch is on me," Charlie said. "So order anything you like."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"I want to," Charlie said. "And I thought maybe we could share one of Leah's mega desserts."

Joey grinned and happily agreed. The dessert servings in the Diner were always too much for one person. And she appreciated the extra closeness it would provide her and Charlie with. They picked up the menus they already knew by heart. In the kitchen, Leah did her best to prevent Colleen serving their table and prying over what everyone knew was a potentially important day.

"I think I'll have the mozzarella salad," Joey mused.

"I was thinking the same thing," Charlie said.

Squabbling with Colleen one more time, Leah headed over to take their order.

Thirty minutes later, Charlie and Joey were still tucking into their food. They were having a nice time and were both pleased at how relaxed they felt in each other's company.

"So... is this a date?" Joey asked.

The question took Charlie by surprise. She sipped her orange juice, trying to buy herself some time.

"Do you want it to be?" she finally asked.

Joey used the same stalling tactics.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I feel very confused."

Charlie gazed at her, clearly waiting for more. Joey took a deep breath and another sip of juice. She clasped her hands together on top of the table.

"When I'm with you, it's so easy to fall back into loving you," she said. "You're still the most amazing woman I have ever known. I adore you. And when you do lovely things like this... when you take me out to lunch, when you're open about your feelings and you make me feel like the most special woman in the world... it's hard not to want this to be a date."

"If it was a date," Charlie ventured. "Then it wouldn't mean we'd have to hurry anything. We could take it day by day... take things slowly."

Joey nodded.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of me?"

"Of getting hurt again. If my heart breaks one more time, I don't think I'll ever be able to put it back together," Joey said.

Charlie nodded.

"What if you freak out again? What if you cheat on me? What if you carry on being ashamed to be seen with me?"

"After the desperate displays I've made since we broke up, I think I've got over my fear of people knowing that I love you," Charlie pointed out. "And I'd rather die than hurt you again."

Feeling a little guilty for testing her, Joey leant in and brushed her lips gently against Charlie's. Charlie felt her heart flutter as she accepted Joey's kiss, right in the middle of the Diner. She pulled her closer, deepening the contact for as long as she could get away with. They drew away very slowly.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked a little breathlessly.

"I just wanted to," Joey told her.

They smiled at each other a little shyly, ignoring the stares from other patrons.

"Will you be my date for the wedding?" Charlie blurted out.

Joey stared at her.

"You don't have to," Charlie backtracked. "I just thought... I'm pushing it, aren't I? Never mind. It's okay. You don't have to..."

"I'd love to," Joey replied.

* * *

_Next time... Joey's paranoia takes hold when she hears conversations between Charlie and Hugo and then Charlie and Angelo..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Did anyone else watch Charlie's birthday party episode? I mean, apart from all the Charlie/Brax ickyness – although in fairness, he is marginally better than Angelo – I couldn't take my eyes off Watson! When did she get hot! I feel a 'make Watson a main character' campaign coming on... Anyway, on with the story! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Charlie and Angelo were on shift together and had opted to take a break and grab a coffee at the Diner. Charlie headed on in to get the drinks while Angelo got some fresh air, leaning on the bonnet.

Charlie queued up for her drinks. Leah served her with a big smile.

"So, today went well, hey?" she asked, hoping for more details.

Charlie blushed.

"She's going to be my date for the wedding tomorrow," she grinned. "I really think we're going to make it work this time. I'm so happy, Leah. I'm actually as happy right now as I was sad last week."

"Wow!" Leah laughed. "That is happy! Because you were utterly miserable before."

Handing over her cash and taking her drinks, Charlie turned to leave but stopped abruptly when she ran into Hugo.

"I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

"Yeah, I'm not really supposed to..."

"Charlie, if she's going to forgive you then she would have got over it by now," he snapped. "I don't need you to be a friend. I need you to be a cop."

Charlie sighed reluctantly.

"What's the problem?"

"Angelo."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie tried to move past him, not wanting the same old discussion to start again.

"Charlie!" Hugo said. "I need you to get him to back off and leave me alone. He's threatening to impound my boat. I don't need this, okay?"

Charlie turned back around and looked him in the eye.

"Last time I tried to help with this, it only made it worse," she pointed out. "For _everyone_. Why don't you leave me out of it?"

"Because you're the only person he listens to," Hugo said. "Please try?"

"Fine," Charlie said. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Joey ducked out of the way as Charlie turned and left the Diner. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help but prickle at the sight of Charlie and Hugo talking, especially as she couldn't quite figure out what they were discussing, standing so close together. It made her wonder if she could cope with starting a relationship with her ex again. How would she deal with the simple fact that Charlie's position in the community meant that she might have to make nice with Hugo sometimes? She wasn't sure she could. Sighing, Joey left the Diner and spied Charlie sitting on the bonnet of the car with Angelo. Already knowing she shouldn't, Joey approached, keeping behind them and listening to the conversation.

"Look, you've done what he asked you," Angelo said. "You've told me to lay off him. Whether I choose to listen or not is our problem, not yours."

Charlie nodded and sipped her coffee, gazing out at the ocean. Behind them, Joey cringed as Angelo touched Charlie's shoulder.

"Look, don't let Hugo Austin, of all people, destroy the good mood you've been in today," he said. "Put that smile back on your face."

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Besides," Angelo added, removing his hand. "I was banking on your good mood lasting..."

Charlie eyed him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie, I was an idiot the other night," he said. "Turning you down the way I did..."

"You were right to," Charlie interrupted. "I'm relieved. It would have been another huge mistake and it would only have made things worse. You were right. I'm in love with Joey and..."

"But it shouldn't have mattered," Angelo insisted. "I don't care if I'm second best. You can't be with Joey so maybe you and I could still work out?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Joey's the only person I want to be with," she said. "And it turns out that I actually have a shot at being happy. And if I'd have made the mistake of being with you that night then I wouldn't have it. I would have lost her for good."

"So, no chance of a date?" he asked, his voice full of disappointment.

"I'm potentially about to get everything I've ever wanted," Charlie said. "I am not about to stuff it up again now."

Behind her, Joey turned and fled undetected.

* * *

"Uh oh," Tony commented when Joey asked for boxing gloves. "You're not going to make a hat-trick of destruction, are you?"

"I'll do my best not to," Joey promised, heading on over to the punch bag, determined to beat her confusion out of herself.

She cursed herself for letting Charlie Buckton get back into her head.

* * *

Charlie finished work and headed to the Diner to grab some takeaway for dinner. It had been a long day, with both good and bad things going on and she had no inclination to cook. Thanking Leah, she took her food and headed back out of the building towards her car.

"Hey!" she greeted warmly when she saw Joey walking past with her hands shoved in her pockets.

She jogged up to her, hoping for a hug but receiving nothing.

"Would you like to come back for takeaway?" she asked, waving her bag.

"No thanks," Joey declined. "But um... I'm glad I ran into you."

"Oh?"

"I can't go to the wedding with you tomorrow," she said.

"What?" Charlie squeaked, heartbroken.

"I can't do any of this," Joey told her. "I'm sorry. I thought I could be with you again but I just... can't."

She apologised one more time and then hurried away.

* * *

_Next time... Aden and Belle get married, Charlie comes out to Ross and Morag and then tries one more time to win Joey's heart..._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

By the time Ross and Morag arrived in order to attend Belle and Aden's wedding, Charlie was in a permanent bad mood. She felt utterly devastated that Joey had dumped her and she wasn't entirely sure what she had done wrong. Ruby had put up with her weeping for most of the night and she was now frustrated that no amount of makeup seemed to be able to cover her red, sore eyes.

"So, update us then," Ross encouraged as he, Morag, Charlie and Ruby sat in the lounge together. "We haven't seen you in so long. What's been going on?"

"Everything's going well for me," Ruby said when Charlie refused to speak. "I'm doing well at school and things with Xave are great."

"And Xavier is Martha's boyfriend's brother, yes?" Morag asked.

"Hugo's brother," Ruby confirmed. "Jack's cousin. Martha's sort of brother in law, yes."

Morag nodded slowly. She still had to vet him after all. She had to make sure that the person Martha was willing to give her heart to less than a year since she'd lost her husband, was good enough.

"What do you think of this Hugo man?" Morag probed. "Is he good enough for Martha?"

Charlie and Ruby exchanged anxious glances.

"He seems okay," Ruby finally said. "Nice enough. They seem very sweet together."

"And how about you, Charlie?" Ross asked. "How's everything?"

"Fine," Charlie said quietly.

Her father looked sceptical.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

"Sit still!" Joey scolded as she tried to put Aden's tie around his neck.

"I hate wearing this kind of thing," he complained, still fidgeting.

"You're the fool that wanted to get married," she teased.

He poked his tongue out.

"Done," she said, standing back to admire her handiwork. "You almost pass for handsome."

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself," he commented.

She had opted for a smart trouser suit, having never felt particularly comfortable in skirts and dresses.

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving a dainty twirl.

"If your smile reached your eyes then you'd be perfect," he said with a twinge of sadness.

Joey shrugged and bowed her head. Standing up, Aden pulled his friend into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Joey, I know you're hurting," he said. "But when you thought you and Charlie were going to make it, you were so happy. Can't you put the Angelo thing behind you and move on? Together?"

"I don't know how," Joey admitted.

"Maybe if you just talked to her?" Aden suggested but Joey shook her head.

He pulled back, gazing into her eyes.

"If Belle and I had let the world get on top of us then we wouldn't be here now," he said. "We'd be sad and alone and missing each other. If you and Charlie love each other even half as much as I know you do then I think you owe it to yourselves to try. Okay?"

Joey merely hugged him and continued getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Ruby followed Charlie into the kitchen, wanting to know why she hadn't told Ross and Morag about Joey.

"I thought you weren't ashamed of being with her anymore," she said.

"I'm not," Charlie replied. "I'm ashamed of losing her. Twice."

Ruby reached out and hugged her, certain that they would work things out.

"But I do think Dad genuinely wants to know how you are," she added. "So I think you should tell them. And you never know, coming out to your Dad and step-mother might make Joey realise how much you love her."

* * *

All through the wedding, Charlie couldn't stop looking at Joey. She looked even more beautiful than normal but she struggled with her smile. Beside her, Ruby wiped away her tears, moved by Aden and Belle's vows.

"It's so romantic," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed.

She had followed Ruby's advice and told her father and Morag about her relationship with Joey. They were less shocked than she had expected them to be and neither of them had raised any objection to the idea that Charlie could be bisexual. Mostly, Ross had just wanted to know if 'this Joey girl' was good enough for his daughter. Ruby had said she was. Charlie had said that she was the one who wasn't good enough. Now, sitting in the congregation, she felt desperately sad. She had expected to be sitting here beside Joey, holding her hand and maybe even imaging the day when they might get married themselves. But now they were worlds apart and looked set to stay that way. It broke Charlie's heart.

* * *

At the reception, Charlie sat, drinking champagne in the corner and not feeling celebratory in the slightest, which in turn made her feel guilty for not being more supportive of the happy couple. Across the room, Joey was chatting with Leah and looked like she was having a nice time, although the amount of times she looked over at her was unmistakable. At the announcement of the DJ, Aden and Belle took to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. A few minutes later, Aden signalled for other couples to join in.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" said a voice.

Charlie turned to find her father sitting beside her.

"I presume that's her – the beautiful, dark haired girl you keep gazing so longingly at?"

Charlie nodded.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very," Charlie said. "What kind of fool of would actually let her go? Twice?"

"You'd be a fool if you didn't try to make it work," Ross said. "So why don't you go over and ask her to dance?"

"Go on," Ruby said, sitting beside her. "You know you want to."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie stood and crossed the room. She stopped in front of Joey who gazed at her with sad, brown eyes.

"Would you dance with me?" Charlie asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey finally reach a decision about their relationship..._


	30. Chapter 30

_There are three chapters left after this one so I hope you're still enjoying it. And don't forget, you can still buy my book on Amazon: "Shards of Glass" by Tessa Jane Lee. I'd sold fourteen the last time I checked so thank you to everyone who's bought one already. It means the world. I started writing my novel was I was seventeen. I'm twenty seven now so it's been a long time coming! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty**

Joey hesitated, afraid of taking yet another risk only to get her heart broken. She was momentarily saved when the slow song ended, a fast one began and couples began to leave the dance floor. Charlie visibly deflated, upset to have missed her chance but Aden hurried past both of them and told the DJ to keep the slow songs going until it looked like Charlie and Joey had sorted things out. As the groom hurried back to the dance floor and into Belle's waiting arms, Charlie smiled at him. Turning her attention back to Joey as the next ballad began to play, she reached her hands out to Joey.

"Please?" she asked.

Sarah McLachlan began to sing through the speakers.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart._

Nervously, Joey took Charlie's hand and allowed herself to be led back to the dance floor.

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears._

_And when she was happy so was I._

_When she loved me._

Joey allowed Charlie to hold her close, placing her hands tenderly on her shoulders. For her part, Joey placed her arms around Charlie's waist. She studied the necklace around her ex-girlfriend's neck, a necklace that Joey had bought her several months ago to thank her for all her help.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other, that was all;_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be._

_And when she was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort her._

_And I knew that she loved me._

Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes for several long moments, unsure of what to say.

"Why did you cancel on me?" Charlie finally asked.

Joey closed her eyes and sighed. She'd known Charlie would want to talk to her about it but had hoped she might avoid the issue for a little longer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked anxiously. "I thought... I thought we were making progress. I thought we had a good time at lunch and..."

"We did," Joey agreed.

"So, what happened?"

"I realised that I'm not over what happened."

This time it was Charlie who closed her eyes. Opening back up, Joey saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Is this it?" she asked. "You'll never forgive me?"

"I do forgive you," Joey insisted.

"But you... Okay, I'm confused."

Joey pulled her a little closer so that there was little air between them. Wanting to hold on a little longer and gather her thoughts, she rested her cheek against Charlie's bare shoulder. Uncertain, Charlie didn't let her go. She leant her own head against Joey's, taking in the smell of her shampoo and the way her hair tickled her face. She wanted to stay in the moment forever.

_So the years went by,_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away;_

_I was left alone._

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she would say_

_I will always love you._

"I saw you with Hugo," Joey reluctantly explained.

Charlie looked confused, trying to remember when she'd talked to him.

"In the Diner?" she asked, recollecting a thirty second discussion about Angelo. "That was just work, Joey."

"I know," Joey said. "I mean, I figured. But I just..."

She sighed, struggling over her words.

"Joey, I will never talk to Hugo again if you don't want me to," Charlie said earnestly. "I didn't even want to talk to him yesterday but he cornered me. He thinks Angelo has a vendetta against him..."

"And that's the other thing," Joey interrupted.

Charlie looked even more confused.

"Did you hit on Angelo?" Joey asked.

"I..."

She sighed.

"It wasn't how it sounds," she finally said.

"Then how was it?"

"It was when you went on a date with Crystal," Charlie explained.

Joey waited for more.

"After you stormed out, I followed you. I saw you hugging on the beach and I thought..."

"You thought I was going to sleep with her?" Joey asked.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Charlie said. "I watched you sitting there on the sand with her and I felt like my life was over. I thought all my longing and waiting and hoping had been utterly pointless. I thought I was going to see you and Crystal wandering around town all sappy and in love..."

"Nothing happened," Joey told her. "She knew I was still in love with you."

Charlie tried not to hope too hard.

_Lonely and forgotten,_

_I never thought she'd look my way._

_She smiled at me and held me_

_Just like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me._

"Are you _still _still in love with me?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"I'll always be still in love with you," Joey confirmed. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"I love you too," Charlie said. "If... if I haven't said it enough already."

They both laughed a little self-consciously.

"So, you saw me with Crystal and...?" Joey nudged.

"And I went back to the Surf Club. I offered myself to Angelo but he was still spinning out over me being in love with you so he turned me down. Thank goodness."

"Do you like him?" Joey asked.

"No," Charlie promised. "Joey, you're the only one for me. You're the only person I want to be with."

"But you slept with Hugo," Joey said. "And you threw yourself at Angelo."

"And they were two huge mistakes," Charlie said. "I'm just relieved that Angelo said no. And if you heard us talking about it yesterday then you must also have heard me making it very clear that nothing would ever happen between us, that you're the person I love."

"I did," Joey admitted. "But..."

"But...?"

"But what if we got back together and things got tough again?" Joey asked. "Would you...?"

Charlie stopped slow dancing abruptly. She lifted her hands to cup Joey's face.

"I swear to you that I will never ever break your heart again," she said. "If you were to give me just one more chance, I promise you won't regret it. I'll spend every single second doing whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll be out and proud. I'll make everything up to you. I'll give you no reason to doubt me. I'll make you trust me and love me again. I'd do anything, Joey. I'll never speak to Hugo again, not even for work. I'll... I don't know what you'd want me to do but whatever it is, I'd do it. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. Please... Please give me a chance to prove myself."

Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes. She seemed so earnest, so ready to give her heart.

"I don't think I'll recover if you hurt me again, Charlie," Joey admitted.

"I'd rather die than hurt you again," Charlie said. "You know about every mistake I've ever made. I've told you everything about me. But the biggest mistake I made, and I do mean the biggest, was being stupid enough to lose you. Do you... do you think there's anything I could do to win you back? Anything?"

Joey sighed and shook her head. Charlie's tears began to fall. Closing the gap between them, Charlie clung onto her for all she was worth. With her own tears threatening, Joey reached out and stroked Charlie's hair.

_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful._

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart._

_When she loved me._

"You've already done all that you can do," Joey said gently. "The only thing left is for me to take a leap of faith and trust you, to take a risk and try to make this work."

Charlie lifted her head, gazing into Joey's face and wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Do you mean...?"

Joey kissed her. As their lips met, the world fell away. Nothing mattered but each other.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey arrange their first official date but things don't go quite to plan..._


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I was off out this morning to get a new tattoo but I hope to be back to updating first thing by tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Two left after this one... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty One**

Once he'd got permission from the bride and groom, the DJ had returned to playing more lively music. Charlie and Joey had remained on the dance floor, clearly a lot happier. They danced together, talking, laughing and stealing the odd kiss. Everything felt rather strange but both women were happy to have made the decision to be back together. And Joey was determined not to let any Hugo or Angelo hang-ups wreck what she had. For her part, Charlie could hardly believe what was happening. She felt like all of her dreams had come true.

"Hey, I want you to meet a couple of people," she said, catching hold of Joey's hand.

Joey looked confused and then very surprised as Charlie led her towards Ross and Morag, who were chatting with Ruby and Xavier to the side of the dance floor.

"Dad, Morag, this is Joey," Charlie said proudly.

Joey's surprised grew. Not only was Charlie introducing her to her family, but she was doing it happily.

"The infamous Joey," Morag commented, smiling and shaking Joey's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Joey said shyly.

Ross introduced himself too and the newly reunited couple joined the table.

"So does this mean what I hope it means?" Ruby asked, eager for confirmation.

"We're giving it another shot," Charlie, who had not let go of Joey, said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ruby squeaked, hugging them both.

She sat back in her chair, grinning broadly.

"Seriously, Charlie's been a nightmare without you," she said.

Charlie cringed.

"You don't say?" Joey teased.

Charlie cringed some more. Her behaviour over the last few months had definitely been questionable. But she felt like everything had been worth it if it meant being able to be with Joey like this now. For the amount of grief she had felt when they were apart, she felt the same amount of joy now that they were together again.

"Sorry about all of that," Charlie said shyly.

She gazed at Joey.

"Sorry," she said again.

Joey lifted Charlie's hand to her lips and kissed it, although she felt nervous in front of Ross and Morag in case they objected in some way.

"We're putting the past behind us now," she said. "We've got a second chance. Let's just be happy, okay?"

Charlie nodded eagerly, pulling Joey into her arms and kissing her. Apparently she had no issue with expressing affection to her girlfriend in front of her father and step-mother. This Charlie was a far cry from the closeted girl Joey had once known.

"I know it's taken us a lot of time and pain to get here but I am so happy right now, Joey," the police officer said. "I will never let you down again."

Joey smiled, stealing another kiss. Then they got up to dance again.

* * *

"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Still on the dance floor, Joey brushed a stray stand of hair from out of Charlie's eyes. Neither of them could seem to stop smiling.

"I'd love that," she said.

"Okay," Charlie replied. "Leave it with me and I'll make sure I come up with something really good."

Joey pulled her closer, making eye contact.

"You don't have to impress me," she said. "I'm happy just to be able to spend time with you."

"But I want to do something nice for you," Charlie protested. "I want to prove..."

"Do you love me?" Joey interrupted.

"With all my heart," Charlie replied.

"So just do that," Joey told her.

"But I need to..."

"Charlie," Joey said seriously, pulling her closer. "I just want to be your girlfriend. And I'm already so happy that we're giving ourselves another chance to be together. But we have to start from scratch, okay? We have to forget the past and everything that happened – the bad stuff anyway. I'm not intending on bringing the bad stuff with me and I don't want you to either. So please, just love me. Don't try to make up for your mistakes. I want us to start on neutral ground."

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, unable to tear her gaze away. She felt emotional at the realisation that Joey really did love her and that for all the anger she'd dished out over the last few months, she wasn't planning to punish her anymore for past misdeeds.

"I can't believe I've got a second chance with the most wonderful woman in the world," Charlie said sincerely. "I never... well, I never really believed in love until I met you. I certainly didn't believe in the idea of 'soul mates' or 'the one'. But I feel all of that with you. And ignoring the fact that you're far too good for me..."

She paused momentarily as Joey put a finger to her lips and offered a stern look.

"I firmly believe that you're mine," Charlie finished, kissing the digit.

They smiled at each other and were about to lean in for yet another kiss, eager to make up for all the time they'd lost, when Aden and Belle approached.

"_We're _meant to be the sappiest couple today," Aden teased.

Both women blushed.

"Seriously," he said. "I am so happy that you're back together."

"So am I," Belle put in.

"Because, quite frankly, she's been a nightmare these last few months!" Aden smirked, jabbing a finger in his housemate's direction.

Joey glared.

"That makes two of us," Charlie said.

* * *

It was late when Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Xavier finally prepared to leave the party. Everyone had seen the bride and groom off on their honeymoon and slowly, the party had started to disperse. Still high on their new-found romance, Charlie and Joey had hardly left the dance floor – or each other's arms for that matter. Ruby had danced the night away with Xavier and Ross and Morag had gone home a couple of hours ago.

"Okay, I'm closing up," Alf said, nudging the remaining party-goers towards the door.

Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Xavier stepped out into the cool evening air.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Charlie whispered when she hugged Joey goodbye.

"I told you," Joey teased. "We should go on an official date first."

Charlie nodded and kissed her.

"Hey, Xave, are you walking my way?" Joey asked.

The teenager nodded, kissing Ruby goodbye and the foursome split off in different directions. Walking side by side with Ruby, Charlie was positively giddy with happiness. She doubted she would get any sleep that night.

"Joey!" she called back towards her girlfriend, who had crossed the road with Xavier already.

"Yeah?" Joey called back in amusement.

"I love you!"

"What?" Joey asked, genuinely not hearing her.

Charlie took the moment to dash across the road. With her eyes fixed on her girlfriend, she didn't see the car speeding round the corner.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie is rushed to hospital..._


	32. Chapter 32

_This is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Charlie!"

Joey didn't even recognise her own screams as she raced towards her girlfriend, sprawled on the ground. Ruby and Xavier also ran forward. Ruby screamed too. Xavier pulled out his phone to call an ambulance.

"Charlie!" Joey said desperately, skidding on her knees across the tarmac until she was beside the woman she loved.

She held back tears as she touched Charlie's hair, matted with blood from landing so hard. The police officer's eyes flickered, not quite opening but not quite closed.

"Charlie?" Ruby said, hurrying to her other side and holding her hand.

The night suddenly felt too dark, the world was closing in on them. Xavier hurried forward.

"An ambulance is on its way," he said, hovering behind his girlfriend.

"Charlie, everything's going to be okay," Joey whispered, to reassure everyone concerned, including herself. "We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you. You'll be okay."

Xavier glanced up to see the driver stumbling out of his car. He looked shaken and had a cut forehead.

"She just ran out!" he said. "I had no time to stop!"

"Maybe you would have if you hadn't been driving so damn fast!" Xavier snapped.

Joey turned her head, having recognised the voice behind her with some horror. Sure enough, she came face to face with her brother.

"I didn't see her," he said weakly.

"I don't care," Joey said. "I don't care about you!"

She turned back to Charlie, whispering her name and stroking her face.

"Hold on," she said. "Just hold on, okay? Hold on."

"I'm going to go and see if Alf's still at the Surf Club," Xavier told them.

Careful to look both ways, he dashed towards the venue they'd just left. Ruby and Joey longed to hear the sound of sirens, of someone coming to the rescue of the woman they both loved so much.

* * *

The next hour passed by in a blur. An ambulance had arrived and rushed Charlie into surgery. Alf had still been at the Surf Club and driven Joey, Ruby and Xavier to the hospital to be with her. They'd called Ross and Morag on the way and they'd arrived only five minutes later. Joey sat blankly on the uncomfortable seats in the waiting room, desperate for news that didn't seem eager to arrive. She glanced at Ruby. The sight of the teenager looking so broken was enough to destroy her. Claiming thirst, Joey headed towards the vending machines.

Joey had only been hidden in the next corridor for a few minutes when Morag arrived. Joey tried to make some kind of excuse as to why she had run away but the older woman surprised both of them by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Joey," she said gently.

"What if she's not?" Joey replied, burying her face against Morag's shoulder.

"She's a fighter," Morag said certainly. "She's strong. And you don't think getting hit by a car would stop her from being with you, do you?"

Joey lifted her head and managed a smile.

"I just feel so guilty," she admitted.

Confused, Morag took her hand and they sat down together.

"Why ever would you feel guilty, Joey?" she asked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've done so much wrong, Morag," Joey said. "I hurt her so badly. I've been so horrible to her for the past few months. I..."

"I gather she'd broken your heart," Morag interrupted. "And I gather that she completely understands and accepts that you needed to recover in any way you could, even if that meant a few sharp words."

Joey closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"The accident was my fault too," she said.

"How so?"

"She was crossing the road to tell me something," Joey explained.

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"But if I'd have just heard what she said the first time..."

She trailed off and wiped her eyes hurriedly and took a deep breath.

"And she'd asked me to go home with her," she added. "If I'd just agreed instead telling her we needed to go on a proper date first. If only I'd..."

"Joey, we could spend our whole lives thinking about 'if only'," Morag said firmly but gently. "And we'd drive ourselves crazy with every scenario. Who's to say that if you'd heard what she said or you'd gone home with her, something else wouldn't have happened? Who's to say it wasn't fate that she got hit by that car? I don't know the answers but what I can categorically tell you is that it wasn't your fault. You weren't driving the car..."

"My brother was though."

"And you have no control over anyone's actions," Morag continued unfazed. "Neither how your brother drives, nor how your girlfriend crosses the road. All you can do now is be there for her. Take care of her the best way you know how. The past is the past. Watching the two of you today, both Ross and I saw Charlie happier than we have ever known her to be. It's like you've set something free in her soul. She loves you so much and it's obvious that the feeling is mutual. So stop feeling guilty, go and sit with Ruby, comfort her and wait for the Doctor to tell us that Charlie is going to be absolutely, perfectly fine."

Taking a deep breath, Joey nodded, stood and did just that.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Doctor arrived. He looked serious but not like he had something truly awful to say. Joey, Ruby, Xavier, Alf, Ross and Morag all stood up expectantly.

"Charlie's going to be okay," he said firmly.

Ruby and Joey sank against each other in relief.

"She hit her head pretty hard but the scans show no signs of brain damage. She's dislocated her hip so we've put it back in place. She'll need some physiotherapy for a good few weeks but other than that, she'll be fine. There were a few complications because she has such a small pelvis but I suppose that's not news. I presume that's why she had the caesarean."

"Caesarean?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"It's not a caesarean scar," Ross said quickly. "It's just from an operation she had as a kid. But it looks similar."

The Doctor looked confused but didn't contradict him. Joey was very grateful. The last thing Charlie needed right now was the truth about her past tumbling out.

"Can we see her?" Ruby asked.

"Three at a time," the Doctor said.

Morag instructed Ross, Ruby and Joey to go in first.

It was late before the family finally and reluctantly agreed to go home and let Charlie rest. She'd still been asleep when they'd first come into the room but after a quarter of an hour, she had begun to stir.

"Do they have to go?" she asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid so," the young woman replied. "But visiting hours start at ten tomorrow."

"I'll be here on the dot," Joey promised.

She reached out and tenderly stroked Charlie's face. Charlie turned slightly and kissed her finger tips.

"I'll hold you to that," she said softly.

Joey bent and kissed her.

"Sleep well, okay? And stay safe."

* * *

Having had a particularly bad night's sleep, Joey arrived a little early to visit Charlie. Getting permission to go in anyway, she arrived in the side room with flowers, chocolates and the book that Charlie had bought and got signed for her during their breakup.

"I thought you'd like to read it," she said. "I've read it three times now."

"Really?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"It was a way of keeping close to you when I couldn't actually be close to you," Joey admitted, bending to kiss her.

When she pulled away, Charlie held onto her. Awkwardly shifting, she requested a proper cuddle. Smiling, Joey closed the door and slipped onto the bed beside her, holding her kiss and kissing the side of her head.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for what happened."

The police officer just looked confused.

"If I'd have just gone home with you then this might never have happened."

"Don't be silly," Charlie scolded gently, holding her hand. "It was my fault, not yours. I should have looked where I was going. I mean, come on, basic rules for crossing a road or what?"

She laughed and then winced a little. Joey immediately worried.

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "My hip just hurts a bit but they'll top me up with painkillers soon."

Joey nodded.

"What were you trying to say anyway?" she asked.

"Say?"

"When you were crossing the road to talk to me."

Charlie laughed again.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," she revealed.

Joey laughed too.

"All this for love?" she asked. "You could have just bought me flowers!"

"Well, those didn't turn out too well last time," Charlie teased.

Joey looked immediately guilty. Charlie shifted to hold her closer.

"I was joking," she promised. "And personally, I think everything you said and did was justified. I'm still completely overwhelmed that you've been willing to take me back now."

"Well I realised that life is a hell of a lot better loving you up close than it is from far away," Joey replied. "Honestly, Charlie, I don't think I could live without you. I've missed you so much. Every single day that's passed has been so painful, so hard. I'm so glad we've finally got this chance now."

"Me too," Charlie said sincerely. "And don't think a damaged hip is going to stop me taking you out on that date. It won't be today of course but as soon as I get out of here..."

She smiled. Joey smiled back.

"I look forward to it," she said.

Suddenly she grew very serious.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Yesterday, the Doctor mentioned your caesarean scar," Joey ventured. "You know, the one you tell everyone was from a burst appendix."

Charlie cringed.

"I still can't believe I fell for that," Joey added. "But anyway, your Dad dismissed it sufficiently but the Doctor did mention it in front of Ruby. I don't think it will come up again but I just wanted you to be aware in case she mentions it. I didn't want you to be blindsided or anything."

"Thank you," Charlie said. "And thank you for not judging me for all of that."

"Of course I didn't judge you," Joey said. "How could I? I mean, when I think about what you went through, I..."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried myself to sleep thinking about it the night you told me."

Charlie reached out and ran her hand through Joey's hair.

"I never thought I'd ever feel safe enough to trust anyone with my secret," she said. "But I do feel safe with you. I feel so safe, so complete and so happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I swear I am never going to let you go again. Never."

"And I'm never going to let you go either," Joey promised. "I know how it feels to lose you and I'm not putting either of us through that – ever again."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey celebrate one month together..._


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry for not updating when I said I would. I'm afraid I got seduced by the outside world and I might not be able to update every day for at least a little while. My life has got a bit busy but I will try and update as often as I can. I'm predicting weekends off. So, this is a somewhat delayed final chapter and I will be back with a new fic called 'Wife Swap'. I actually wrote it last year but it's taken a while to get round to posting it. I hope you like it – and I hope you like the final instalment of this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Charlie and Joey had been back together for almost a month and every day had been wonderful. They were fully immersed in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, the stage they'd never truly got to enjoy the first time around. Typically, with their feelings being so strong, they had rushed ahead in their commitment to each other. Aden and Belle had moved into a place of their own as newly weds so with a spare room, Joey had invited both Charlie and Ruby to move in. So far, everything was going well. The three of them lived happily together and Ruby had declared her joy at feeling like a family. She didn't know the truth about her parentage but with Joey by her side, Charlie felt like if the time did come, they would be able to handle it together.

On the afternoon of their anniversary, Charlie surprised Joey by taking her out onto the Blaxland for a romantic afternoon. It was the place where they had first realised they were in love. The last time they'd both been out on the water together hadn't been so successful but they were happy to be creating new memories, preferably ones that didn't involve self harming tendencies and vomit.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart," Charlie said.

They'd settled themselves on deck with lots of pillows in order to be comfortable. Having eaten a nice picnic, they'd taken strawberries and champagne with them. They clinked their glasses together and met in a kiss.

"I think this could actually be the happiest day of my life," Joey admitted. "Being back with you has been perfect. It feels exactly like it should have always felt. I'm so happy that we've given ourselves a second chance."

Charlie leant forward and kissed her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said. "And I vow to love you for the rest of my life."

Smiling broadly, Joey shifted to rest in Charlie's arms. They snuggled against the pillows together. Charlie dangled a strawberry over Joey's lips. She smiled and took a bite.

"I have a gift for you," Charlie ventured.

"You do?" Joey asked in surprise. "Another one?"

This morning, after breakfast in bed, they had exchanged presents. Joey had bought Charlie a pair of earrings. Since their break up, Charlie hadn't dared to wear the ones that had led to Joey finding out the truth. While Joey had remained adamant that she didn't care, really she had noticed every single thing about Charlie, including that. She'd wanted to show her that the past was really behind them now and Charlie had accepted the gift with happiness. Charlie's present to Joey had been the entire box set of _Ghost Whisperer_, a programme that Joey was desperately in love with, even though every single episode made her weep.

"Yep," Charlie said.

Shifting a little, she reached out for her handbag. First, she pulled out a teddy bear. Joey couldn't help but smile.

"I looked after him for you," Charlie said. "Like I said I would."

Joey accepted him joyfully. He really was cute.

"Thank you," she said. "I love him."

Charlie grinned. Reaching into her bag again, she pulled out a small box that Joey had seen once before.

"Charlie..."

"You don't have to accept it," she said. "But I bought it for you while we were still together the first time. I have a vague recollection of trying to give it to you the last time we were on here together but..."

She smiled a little shyly and held the box out to her. Trembling a little, Joey accepted the box and opened it up, gasping a little at the beautiful diamond ring sitting on the cushion.

"It's... it's a commitment ring," Charlie ventured when Joey didn't respond verbally. "Which, I guess it kind of ironic considering what I did..."

Joey put her index finger to Charlie's lips, cutting off another of the apologies she always seemed to offer. She didn't want her to feel guilty anymore. She didn't want her to be in pain. She just wanted them to be happy. Charlie smiled and kissed Joey's finger. She took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Joey," she said sincerely. "And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that. I tried to get a ring that I thought would suit you so I had to pick the most beautiful one in the shop."

Joey blushed.

"I wanted to give you something that when you looked at it, wherever you are and whatever you're doing, you can know in that moment how completely I love you," Charlie said. "Even when we're off working and doing our own thing, it's like I'll still be with you."

Joey crushed her lips against Charlie's, holding onto the box and wrapping her arms tightly around her. Pulling back, she stroked her girlfriend's face.

"I think I just fell even more deeply in love with you," she whispered.

Charlie kissed her one more time before taking the box from her and slipping the ring on her finger.

"My wedding finger?" Joey remarked.

Charlie panicked and apologised.

"I got confused!" she said. "I..."

Joey continued to look amused. Charlie met her gaze. She took a deep breath.

"Unless... you want it to stay there?"

Joey stared at her.

"Are you asking me to...?"

"I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Charlie said certainly. "So, if you wanted to, well, maybe we could have some kind of ceremony or...?"

"I was wrong," Joey said.

Charlie's heart sank.

"_Now _I've fallen even more deeply in love with you."

She smiled. Charlie leant in and kissed her. It had been a long road but they were finally experiencing the beginning of a happy ever after.


End file.
